Nega Fairy
by HeroicStrikeCobra
Summary: After being banished from his universe, Albedo is left stranded in Earth Land with a stolen prototype Ultimatrix. With nowhere left to call a home, Albedo must rise up and find a way survive in this new and strange realm. Join Albedo, as he joins what remains of the Fairy Tail guild, and leaves his own unique mark in the Omniverse.
1. The Ultimate Punishment

Hello ladies and mentlegen. Alligators and Crocodiles. This idea came up in my head around last month, and I've spent the entire month of May planning and writing this. This story is a crossover between Ben 10 (between a point in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) and Fairy Tail (starting around the ending of the Lullaby Arc). Of course there are dozens of awesome stories that crossover Ben Tennyson with the Fairy Tail guild and he joins and becomes part of the Fairy Tail storyline. However, I've decided to go against the norms that usually occur in Ben 10 Fairy Tail crossovers. Albedo, one of Ben Tennyson's greatest arch-nemesis will be the main character in this story. This story will be taking place a few weeks after the end of Chapter 4 of the Teen Titans fanfiction that I am also working on. But I have changed a few things about how I planned the story, but nothing that will affect the overall storytelling. Both of this story and my Teen Titans story are loosely connected (like how Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers are somewhat connected) but this story will mostly be taking place in the Fairy Tail Universe, so there won't be any holes and confusions in either stories. Enjoy.

Negative Fairy

Chapter 1 The Ultimate Punishment

(Flashback, several months before the "event" that destroyed Tokyo, Japan)

Inside of a strange facility that had several dusty and broken computers, a flash of green light exploded inside of the building. On the outside of the building, the night sky was filled with many stars that shone through the darkness.

Inside the building, a teenage boy and teenage girl were both pinned to one of the walls of the building. There was a strange yellow harden foam that held both the teenagers down on the wall. The teenage male had short black hair, who was wearing a black and gray muscle shirt with blue jeans, and the teenage female had long red hair, who was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue sweater and a skirt.

The male struggled under the foam and growled, "He got us with packing foam! There's no leverage here. I can't absorb anything!"

The female struggled within the foam as well and yelled to the guy, "Kevin! Push!"

In front of both the teenagers was another teenage male. This male had brown ruffled hair, green eyes, and an average body build. He wore a black t-shirt and had green jacket over the shirt, and on the jacket was a black and white "10" logo on the left breast. This teenager had a menacing look on his face as he stood in front of the two teenagers, with a packing foam launcher in his arms.

The boy then laughed, "Haha. You're trapped, fools! Give up!"

"Let them go, Albedo!" The boy heard behind him, and he turned to see an exact replicate of himself. The boy known as Albedo then leaned forward and smirked, "OR what Benjamin Tennyson? You'll stop me?"

Ben Tennyson then lifted his Omnitrix and nodded, "Look Albedo. You're not getting my Omnitrix!"

Albedo then winched at Ben's comment then he leaned forward with the foam gun, "I have all of your powers, Tennyson! Out of the two of us, I have the superior intellect as well. You will surrender the Omnitrix to me if you value your life."

Ben then smirked and then laughed, "Oh yeah totally. Cause that would be SO much smarter!" Ben then activated the Omnitrix on his left wrist, and then the hologram of Ben's alien 'Upgrade' appeared over his watch. Ben then slammed down on the Omnitrix and then he was engulfed in a flash of bright emerald light.

Ben was then replaced with by the Galvanic Mechamorph known as Upgrade. Upgrade had a liquid metal body with black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over his. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows when he talks.

Ben then called out, "UPGRADE!" Upgrade leaped into the air and then rocketed forward at Albedo. Albedo then charged forward at Upgrade. As Upgrade sailed towards Albedo, Albedo slid under Upgrade. As Albedo went under Upgrade, he activated his own Omnitrix, which closely resembled Ben's own Omnitrix. Albedo quickly slammed on the face plate of his Omnitrix and was engulfed in a flash of green light.

As Upgrade landed in front of Gwen and Kevin, he then heard a deep voice say behind him, "Give up Tennyson." Upgrade turned to see Four Arms. Four Arms was a humanoid alien, who was 12 feet tall, with a lot of muscle, and two pairs of four fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four green eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He had gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears black underwear, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. He had a black ponytail, and his Omnitrix was located on his chest.

Four Arms charged forward at Upgrade, who fired a blast of green energy at Four Arms from the green circle on his face. Four Arms crossed his arms around his chest and forced himself through the energy.

Kevin then called out to Ben, "Tennyson! That's not working, dude! Change it up!"

Upgrade, however, ignored Kevin and continued to fire his beam of energy. Four Arms continued to force him way through Upgrade's blast of energy. Upgrade then suddenly cut off his blast of energy, and then Four Arms stumbled forward.

Upgrade then laughed, as he stood and charged forward at the stumbling Four Arms, "I bet you didn't see that coming, Albedo!"

Upgrade hopped on top of Four Arms and then liquefied around Four Arm's body and began wrapping around him. Four Arms tried to rip off of Upgrade, but Upgrade continued to wrap himself around Four Arms.

Four Arms realized he wasn't going to get Upgrade off of him so easily, so he then clapped his hands together, and then Upgrade was sent flying everywhere, exploding all over the multiple broken or damaged computers.

Four Arms then growled to Upgrade, "Don't think for a second that I don't know how to defeat a Galvanic Mechamorph." Four Arms then smirked, "I bet you didn't see that coming, Human!"

Upgrade then reformed and saw that Four Arms was now charging at him, with all his fists balled up ready to attack him. Upgrade then looked down at his Omnitrix and slammed down on it. Upgrade was then engulfed in a flash of green light, and then was replaced by Swampfire. Swampfire was a humanoid, plant-like alien, with an overall green and black body, with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. He had red petals on his shoulders and head, and his elbows and legs had green frills sticking out. His Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

Swampfire then flexed his wrist and yelled, "Swampfire!" Four Arms then leaped forward and lifted all four of his arms up preparing to slam down on Swampfire. Swampfire, on the other hand, then jumped up at Four Arms to counter him, and Swampfire punched Four Arm's in the jaw.

Four Arm's head twisted away from Swampfire, and Four Arm's landed on his back and groaned in pain. Swampfire landed on the ground and then he aimed his right fist at Four Arms, and then Swampfire fired a blast of flames at Four Arms, which engulfed him completely.

After a few seconds, Four Arms disappeared in the flames. He was replaced by the alien in the Omnitrix best known as Big Chill. Big Chill was a humanoid, moth-like alien with four wings and antenna that could fold into a hooded robe, which made him appear like a phantom. Big Chill had a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resembled ice patches.

Big Chill lifted in the air and narrowed his eyes at Swampfire. Swampfire then growled, "Oh come on, Albedo. If you're going to change into my aliens, why don't you call out their names?"

Big Chill then narrowed his eyes and growled, "Why don't you just shut up, you imbecile? I am not a juvenile, who comes up with childish names for advanced creatures that exist through the Omniver-"

As Big Chill began to lecture Swampfire, Swampfire just growled and fired multiple flames up at Big Chill. Big Chill got hit in the chest with one of Swampfire's fireballs, and he groaned in pain.

As Big Chill began to dodge Swampfire's fireballs, Gwen and Kevin continued to struggle against the packing foam that was wrapped around them. Gwen's eyes then began to glow bright pink and she then fired a blast of pink energy at the packing foam, the foam began to heat up, and then Kevin exclaimed, "AH! Gwen! HOT!"

Gwen then stopped firing her beams of energy and then she looked up at him and said, "Sorry Kevin. But we have to get out and help Ben." Kevin then groaned as Gwen began using her energy vision once again. Kevin then looked over at Ben's fight against Albedo, wondering which alien was their good friend.

Big Chill dodged another ball of fire that Swampfire threw at him, and then Big Chill took a deep breath. Big Chill then breathed out gusts of extremely cold air and then Swampfire's fire began to be put out.

Swampfire then groaned in pain, and this caused Big Chill to stop firing his gusts, "Surrender Ben Tennyson. And I will no longer be forced to harm you, human."

Swampfire then muttered something, and then Big Chill asked, "What?" Swampfire then fired a pillar of flames up at Big Chill while he screamed, "That's not gonna happen, Albedo!" Big Chill then pulled his head back and then breathed his freezing air down at Swampfire's stream of fire.

Both blasts hit each other, but Big Chill's freezing gusts overpowered Swampfire's, and then Big Chill pushed his gust forward even harder then he pushed Swampfire's flames away completely. Big Chill's gust then submerged Swampfire completely, and large chunks of frost began to form around Swampfire's chest, arms, and head.

Swampfire then groaned as he struggled to move his hand over to the Omnitrix symbol. Swampfire then slammed on the Omnitrix and was engulfed in another flash of green light. Swampfire was then replaced by a new alien best known as Brainstorm. Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head.

"BRAINSTORM!" Brainstorm cried out and Big Chill then narrowed his eyes in anger at Brainstorm, "How dare you choose that form, human?! That form is a disgrace to any masterfully Omnitrix."

Brainstorm began crawling towards Big Chill as Big Chill continued to rant, "The Galvan are clearly the superior and more complex species. Much more intelligent than those simple Cerebrocrustaceans! We Galvan know how to think, how to build, how to protect. While on the other hand, those creatures are nothing more than-"

"Quiet, villain!" Brainstorm quickly shot, as his own crust-like skull opened, revealing his pinkish brain, and then several shots of lightning fired from his brain. Big Chill yelped in surprise, and then barely dodged the jolt of lightning that flew passed his face.

Big Chill blinked in shock, but then glared over as Brainstorm began to chuckle, "Oh, if only my comrade Virgil had seen that. He would be proud."

Big Chill then charged down at Brainstorm, who then smiled, "You've left yourself wide out, you foolish assailant!" Brainstorm's skull opened once again, and this time Brainstorm fired out a large and destructive blast of lightning, and it struck Big Chill in the chest. Big Chill's groans of pain quickly turned into a wail of pain. Big Chill struggled against all the electricity that was charging through his body.

Brainstorm then called up to Big Chill, "Surrender Albedo, and THEN I WILL NOT BE FORCED TO HURT YOU!"

Big Chill growled then slammed on his Omnitrix and was overtaken by a flash of green light. After the green light faded away, Big Chill was replaced by several Echo Echo copies. Echo Echo was a small, white alien whose body was made of living sonic waves, and was in a suit made of silicon. He had an MP3 player on his back with a port on it, with a 10 symbol and what looked like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He had circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. His Omnitrix could be found on his chest.

As several of the Echo Echo copies cried out in terror, "You won't take US down!" As the several copies landed on the ground, Brainstorm looked around at Echo Echoes, and then he growled, "Don't think for a second that I will give up, you villain!"

Brainstorm's skull opened again, and then he fired a blast of lightning at four copies standing in front of him. The four Echo Echoes hopped out of the way, and the lightning hit the ground under them.

Brainstorm then turned and fired his lightning at two Echo Echoes behind him. The two copies ducked under the lightning, which hit a wall behind them. Brainstorm grumbled, "These things are quite annoying!"

Brainstorm then looked around, and realized that the Echo Echo copies had made a formation around him in the form of a circle. Brainstorm looked around and growled, "Oh, don't think I didn't see that coming Galvan-"

Echo Echo then growled, "Surrender human, or DIE!" Echo Echo then all took a deep breath and then fired out supersonic blasts out of their mouths, and Brainstorm was suddenly being attacked at all sides by the attacks.

Brainstorm winched in pain, and then he groaned, "This…is…very painful…" Brainstorm tried to lift his head, but then Echo Echo began to pour on more of his sonic screams.

Brainstorm then thought to himself, 'This is making it very hard for me to think…' Brainstorm then slammed on his Omnitrix, and he was engulfed in a flash of green light. And the Echo Echo copies covered their eyes at the brightness of the flash. Brainstorm was then replaced by Jetray. Jetray was a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol. Jetray has yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water.

Jetray cried out, "JETRAY!" As Jetray cried out his battle cry, another flash of green light flashed in front of Jetray. Spidermonkey appeared in front of Jetray. Spidermonkey was an alien that appeared to be a blue monkey-like creature, with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. He had blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. His Omnitrix was on his chest.

Jetray winched at Spidermonkey's quick change, and he lifted into the air, but Spidermonkey appeared to be the faster of the two. As Jetray started to fire his neuroshock at him, Spidermonkey fired a large white sticky web from his tail. The web hit Jetray in the chest and pushed him back into a wall. Jetray struggled for several seconds before realizing he was pinned to the wall. Spidermonkey then yelled, "You can't keep this up forever!"

Spidermonkey then hopped into the air, and stuck to the wall in front of Jetray, who narrowed his eyes at him. Spidermonkey then nodded, "Your Omnitrix will soon lose power, human! YIELD!" Spidermonkey then drew his fist back and then drove it forward into Jetray's face.

Spidermonkey drew his fist back again and he yelled, "YIELD!" Spidermonkey then drove his fist into Jetray's face again, this time harder and with more furiousity. Spidermonkey then drew his fist back once more and he growled to Jetray, "YIIIEEELD!"

Jetray growled and yelled, "ENOUGH!" Jetray's eyes widened, and then they shined bright green. Jetray then fired a short green laser out of his eyes. The Jetray's blast sent Spidermonkey flying backwards into the ground. Jetray struggled under the webs until he finally got his arm free, and then he slammed his Omnitrix.

Spidermonkey covered his face as Jetray was again engulfed in a flash of emerald light. Jetray was suddenly replaced by Chromastone. Chromastone's body was made out of durable crystals that were overall purple, though there were several pink crystal shards that stuck out of his shoulders, forearms, chest and back. He had one large green eye at the center of his face, and he wore a green jumpsuit, with green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. His Omnitrix was on his right pectoral.

Chromastone then shouted, "Chromastone!" Chromastone's body was then begun to exude rainbow and silver light, and his body's own energy began to burn through Spidermonkey's webbing. Suddenly Chromastone's energy burned completely through the webbing, and Chromastone fell down and landed on the ground, causing a huge cloud of smoke and dust to sudden him.

Spidermonkey narrowed his eyes and waited for Chromastone to attack. Chromastone then charged out of the dust, fist first. Chromastone yelled out in rage, "AHHH-" This scream of rage, however, was cut off by a loud ringing noise that filled the room. Chromastone's Omnitrix began to blink bright red, and he looked down at it and cried, "Oh man!" Chromastone was then surrounded by a flash of red light, and he was replaced by Ben Tennyson.

Ben looked at himself and then he blinked, "Not now!"

Spidermonkey then let out a chimp-like laughter. "I told you! Haha! I told you!" Spidermonkey did a quick little flip of excitement, "You have depleted your Omnitrix's power, where as mine-" Spidermonkey then slapped his Omnitrix, and then in Spidermonkey's place appeared someone else who appeared to be Ben Tennyson. The look like known as Albedo then smirked, "I don't need an Omnitrix to destroy you!"

Albedo then charged forward at Ben, who growled and then charged at Albedo. Both Albedo and Ben punched at each other's face, but as both their wrist drew close to one another, their Omnitrix faceplates then locked together, pulling both the Bens together. Ben blinked and then yanked his arm back, and this caused Albedo then stumbled forward.

Ben then slung Albedo over his shoulder and then pinned him to the ground. Ben then tried to pull his Omnitrix from Albedo's. Ben then asked, "What's going on?!" Albedo then tried to pull his Omnitrix away and then he cried out, "Their proximities are creating a bioenergy feedback!"

"Could you say that in English?!" Ben yelled to Albedo, and then he yanked his Omnitrix forward with a lot more force. This caused Albedo's Omnitrix to begin sparking and then it sent green energy shockwaves through Albedo's body. Albedo then cried out in pain, "AHHHHH!"

Albedo's brown hair then began to turn white. Albedo's classical Ben 10 green jacket then changed into a scarlet red color. The white stripes on Albedo's jacket then turned black. Albedo's pain began to die down, and he winched in pain, "You…have damaged this form's DNA structure!"

Kevin then nodded, "Well, no problem telling those two apart now!"

Albedo then delivered a headbutt to Ben, and Ben pulled his head back in pain. Albedo then growled, "You will pay!" Ben pulled Albedo on top of him and tried to grab his free wrist, "Tell me how to get these apart!"

Albedo continued to struggle against Ben, then he growled, "Well, perhaps if one of us could just manage to DIE!" Albedo growled and then elbowed Ben in the stomach. Ben then growled, "Don't you dare tempt me!"

Kevin then called down from his trap, "OH GREAT! Now we're all trapped!" Gwen continued to struggle against the packing foam, "Come on! One more time!" Gwen's eyes then began to glow bright pink and she fired a beam of pink energy at Kevin's packing foam trap. The foam began to crack and it suddenly cracked open.

Kevin then broke through the foam and he landed on the ground. Kevin then turned and grabbed hold of Gwen's packing foam and he then yanked it off her. Gwen fell in Kevin's arm, and he caught her.

Kevin and Gwen then ran forward towards Ben and Albedo, as both of them finally yanked each other's Omnitrix's away from one another. Both Ben and Albedo glared at each other, but as both of them lifted their hands on slapped on the Omnitrix faceplate, a bright white light began to glow on the ground in front of the two. Ben and Albedo backed away in fear, and then Albedo gulped, "Oh no…he's here."

Gwen then covered her eyes and yelled to Albedo, "Who's here?"

Albedo then backed away in fear, "My old master…Azmuth!"

Azmuth appeared in front of the four teenagers. Azmuth appeared as an older and greyer version of Ben's alien Grey Matter. Azmuth looked around and then nodded, "You bet it is. It is I, Azmuth, the true genius behind the creation of the Omnitrix."

Azmuth then looked at Ben then nodded, "You've overloaded that thing so bad, I could sense it over a galaxy away!" Azmuth then narrowed his eyes at Ben, which caused Ben to grab his Omnitrix and look at it, "Those nonstop transformations are going to break it."

Ben then blinked and then tried to defend himself, "But Azmuth, I was just trying to-"

Azmuth then shook his head and nodded, "Save it, I know." Azmuth then turned towards Albedo, "Albedo, my _former_ assistant, built an inferior copy."

Albedo then winched and muttered to himself, "Inferior? It was able to hold its own against Tennyson."

Azmuth then growled to Albedo, "Albedo, I took you under my wing when you were nothing more than a child! I've taught you everything I knew, and this is how you repay me? With disobedience! I warned you that there could only be one Omnitrix! You ignored me."

Kevin then laughed to Albedo, "Oh no. Daddy's putting you in your place." Albedo then frowned and looked at Azmuth, "I have told you a hundred times, Master! I will not trust the fate of the entire Omniverse to an unworthy human! He is nothing more than a child! Children cannot protect the Omniverse! Teenagers cannot defeat Titans!"

"Albedo…" Azmuth said with sorrow, as he lowered his eyes, but Albedo continued, "If my Omnitrix is so inferior in your eyes, then you should give me that worthless human's Omnitrix!"

Azmuth then separate his arms and said, "I've told you before, the Omnitrix is beyond you, Albedo. It was meant for Ben Tennyson. By taking that from him, you could have doomed us all!"

Ben and Gwen then winched and looked at each other in confusion. Ben then looked at Azmuth, "You mean that universe was actually in danger?"

Azmuth nodded to Ben and Gwen, "If you had lost the Omnitrix to Albedo, yes." Azmuth then glared at Albedo, "Albedo only wanted to use it to restore his original form."

Albedo then pointed at himself, "This human body is unbearable! I hate everything about it! I only want to be freed of this…this prison." Albedo then leaned forward, "I need his Omnitrix to free myself. Will you give it to me?"

Ben looked at his own Omnitrix, and Azmuth frowned and lowered his eyes from his former servant, "I'm…sorry Albedo. But the Omnitrix is not meant for you. It is Ben Tennyson's destiny."

Albedo blinked in shock, then he growled, "You…you are a traitor!"

"Pot meet kennel." Gwen said, and then Azmuth hopped up to Albedo and landed on his wrist. Albedo blinked and asked, "Wait! What are you doing?!" Azmuth yanked the core out of Albedo's Omnitrix, and the watch released a strange green energy. Azmuth then hopped off his former assistant's wrist and landed on the ground.

Azmuth then looked away and said, "By betraying your master, and attacking Ben Tennyson, you have proven yourself a lesser being."

Albedo then yelled, "What?! That's not true!" Azmuth then turned and looked Albedo in the eyes, "You will remain as you are, Albedo. You wanted to walk a mile in the shoes of other life forms, now you will finish your marathon in the shoes of a human."

Albedo's eyes then became filled with fear, "What? NO! This form is like a prison-"

Azmuth then nodded, "And that prison is of your own making."

Albedo shook his head and then got on his knees, "No. You can't do this, Master!" Azmuth once again turned away from his former assistant, "I have."

Albedo's eyes then went from sorrow to rage, "I HATE YOU!" Albedo's body then began to glow a bright white, and then he disappeared in a flash in front of Ben and his trio.

Gwen then asked, "Where did he go?"

Azmuth nodded, "I've sent him back to Galvan Prime. There he will be held responsible for his crimes."

Ben nodded and said, "Alright, Azmuth." Ben then looked at Azmuth and nodded, "So, since you're here already…" Azmuth looked up at Ben in confusion. Ben then lifted his Omnitrix and said, "Can you unlock the Master Control on my Omnitrix?"

Azmuth then turned and said, "You have much to learn, Ben Tennyson."

Ben then nodded, "Well, I have time."

Azmuth then sighed and looked up at the stars, "IF only that were true. Dark days are ahead for your world…for all worlds."

Kevin then asked, "What do you mean by that, old man?"

Azmuth then turned and nodded, "Nothing." Azmuth looked at Ben, "Do not break my Omnitrix, Benjamin."

Ben then rubbed the back of his neck, as Azmuth began glowing in a bright white light, "Why would I do that?"

Azmuth disappeared in front of the gang, and the trio looked around at each other. After a few seconds, Ben then nodded, "Smoothies?"

"Let's go." Kevin nodded, and Gwen shook her head, "Why am I not surprised?"

(Line Break)

And that's that. So, how do you guys like the first chapter of Nega Fairy? I wanted to explore everything that is going on in the Fairy Tail universe, and I decided the best way to do that is to throw Albedo into the mix. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

I know this is not the traditional Ben 10 Fairy Tail crossover, but I thought to myself, why should Ben be the only character that is a part of these fanfictions. So I'm going to see where this story might take Albedo.

I made a few winks and nods to my Teen Titans story, but FYI this chapter took place before my Teen Titan story, if anyone is trying to keep up with the timeline of how these things play out.

Rate and Review, please leave any suggestions or comments below. No flames, but criticism is always welcomed. Until next time, Be Limitless my friends.


	2. The Ultimate Payback

**Hello everyone. This chapter takes place a few hours after Teen Titans, Multiverse's Greatest Heroes Chapter 6. Right after the fight in Africa. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nega Fairy Chapter 2 The Ultimate Payback

(Two months after Ben Tennyson and his team defeated Albedo)

 **On Galvin Prime:**

Azmuth stood in front of several computer monitors that displayed different surveillance footages. Several Galvan walked around Azmuth, as he eyed the different monitors very careful.

As Azmuth continued to eye the monitors, one Galvan walked over to him and said, "Master Azmuth." Azmuth then groaned at the young Galvan, "What is it?" Azmuth looked back at the nervous Galvan, "Can't you see that I'm trying to think?"

"I'm sorry, Azmuth." The young Galvan, "But this is urgent."

"What is so urgent, that you'd pull me away from thinking of my newest invention? The Ultimatrix will leave my previous creation, the Omnitrix, in the past."

"Awesome! When can I get one?" Azmuth heard behind him, and he turned to see Ben Tennyson walking into Azmuth's vast laboratory. Behind Ben was his best friend, Kevin Levin, and an older man, who had grey hair and blue eyes. The older man had on a white and black Plumber Battle Armor on. This man was Ben's grandfather, Max Tennyson.

Ben smirked at Azmuth, "I heard something about a new invention, Azmuth!" Azmuth looked at Ben and then put on a weak smile, "Hello Benjamin. It's good to see you again, young man."

Azmuth then nodded to Max, "Magister Tennyson. How are you doing?"

Max rubbed his eyes and laughed, "Well, I've been alright. Believe it or not, Ben has been MORE trouble than usual."

Azmuth shook his head and raised an eyebrow at the young shape shifter, "How so?" Ben then laughed, "I don't know what my grandpa is talking about…"

Kevin then said, "Don't pretend like you don't know, Tennyson." Kevin put his arm around Ben, and then he yanked him over to him, "Ben's been hanging out with this group of teenage superheroes, and they've been leaving around destruction wherever they go."

"That's not entirely true…" Ben frowned, then Max looked at Ben, "What do you mean not entirely? Remember Tokyo?"

"Which time in Tokyo, Grandpa Max?" Ben said, and then he shook his head, "Wait! And anyways, both times in Tokyo, I was saving the day. I fought Vilgax and that glowing golden guy!"

"And when you blew up your mansion in Metropolis?" Kevin asked, then Ben narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "Okay, that wasn't even me! That was just because this kid named Bling Bling attacked me and my friends! And if Rias and her gang hadn't been there-"

"Who?"Azmuth asked in confusion, and then Ben shook his head, "No one, Azmuth."

"And don't forget about how you and your friends just nuked the coast of Africa." Kevin laughed, then Ben frowned, "Dude…stop bad mouthing me in front of Azmuth." Ben looked at Azmuth and nodded, "Listen Azmuth. Me and my friends, we're all good. And we don't just randomly go out and destroy stuff…well I guess besides maybe Mirajane…"

Kevin nodded, "His new girlfriend."

Ben glared over at Kevin and growled, "She isn't my girlfriend…yet."

Azmuth shook his head, "So, not only have you been misusing my Omnitrix to cause destruction on Earth, but you have also been working with other troublemakers that I'm not even sure I can trust?" Azmuth leaned forward and growled, "That thing on your wrist isn't a toy, Benjamin."

Ben blinked and then he nodded, "Of course it isn't a toy, Azmuth. I know that." Ben then lifted his wrist, "The Omnitrix is a tool, and I understand that. And I have been using it to save the lives of several people back on Earth."

Azmuth then turned and looked away from the three humans in front of him, "Just know this, Benjamin. In the wrong hands, an Omnitrix can bring the destruction of entire universes."

* * *

Albedo finished picking the energy lock on his cell, when two small Galvan passed by his cell. Albedo leaned against the wall and waited for the two Galvan to pass by out of harm's way.

Albedo leaned out of the cell and looked around. The entire hallway seemed to be empty. The Galvan Cell Block seemed to be completely void of guards. Albedo thought to himself, 'Azmuth and his arrogance. He didn't put any guards in the cell blocks because he believes no one could escape from here.' Albedo then grumbled, "Too bad for you, Azmuth. I helped design this prison, remember?"

Albedo walked out of his cell, and then he began moving towards the exit of the cell block. Albedo pulled out a strange circular device, and on the device was a grid that had two blinking green lights.

Albedo blinked in confusion, "That's strange. There are two Omnitrix signals in this building, but I've only been picking up one since I've built this device."

Albedo then stopped in his tracks and thought to himself, 'Ben Tennyson must be here…'

Albedo then knew what he had to do. Albedo moved out of the cell block and charged for a room that said in the Galvan Language, 'Prototype Testing Room'.

* * *

Red bright lights flashed inside of Azmuth's laboratory, and this caught Ben and his gang off ground.

"What's that?!" Ben asked, and then Kevin nodded, "From the flashing red lights, I can assume that this is bad."

Azmuth shook his head in confusion, "This…is impossible."

"What do you mean?" Max looked at Azmuth, "Everything that has happened in this universe and you're going to use the word 'impossible'? What's going on?"

Azmuth looked at the humans, "This is not just any alarm. This is a prison break alarm." Kevin then raised an eyebrow, "How come there aren't any loud alarms ringing throughout the facility?"

Azmuth looked at Kevin, as if he were an imbecile, "And do what? Alert the prisoners of the fact that they are about to be hunted and captured? Not likely." Azmuth then looked at Max and then he grumbled, "And no being in this universe should be able to escape the Galvan prison cells I've designed. They dampen the powers of all beings locked inside."

Ben then nodded, "Well obviously, this time it didn't work." Ben looked at Kevin, "Let's go, Kev."

Kevin nodded, "Let's."

Azmuth watched as Kevin and Ben began to near the exit, when his eyes widened and he said, "Oh no."

"Oh no?" Max asked, "What's wrong, Azmuth?"

Azmuth looked up at Max, then he nodded, "I know what's going on. And I understand how someone was able to break out of the prison cell block. This is very bad."

"Why?" Max asked, as Azmuth grabbed his communicator and ordered, "All Galvan security patrols be advised, the Galvan criminal, Albedo, is on the loose."

"Albedo?" Ben asked, as he looked back at Azmuth, "You mean my evil twin, Albedo?"

Kevin looked at Ben and then Azmuth, "What's he doing getting out of prison, Azmuth? He doesn't have anywhere to run to."

Azmuth shook his head, "That doesn't matter. I've been trying to find a way to stabilize his DNA, so I could return him back to his human form."

"I thought you were going to make him stay like Ben." Kevin asked, then he looked at Ben and smirked, "Never mind, that punishment is too much for any being to bear."

Ben looked at Kevin and then rolled his eyes, "Haha, hilarious."

Azmuth then nodded, "I've been torn between trying to complete my Ultimatrix and creating the DNA repairing Unimatrix that would fix Albedo's DNA."

Max looked at Azmuth, "So, the real question is, do you want us to go out and find him for you? Or should we let the patrols handle this?"

Azmuth nodded, "Let the patrols get him. They will escort him to me. Out of all the creatures in the Galvan Prison, Albedo has the most logic. He would certainly turn himself in and work with me to help complete the Unimatrix."

"That sounds pretty easy." Kevin smirked, "Looks like our jobs are gonna be easy today."

Ben then smirked back at Kevin, "And anyways, it's not like he has an Omnitrix to try to resist the forces or anything."

After Ben finished his last comment, a loud alarm came from the computer monitors behind Azmuth. Azmuth turned and looked at the monitors in confusion. The three humans met behind Azmuth, who said, "Computer. What is going on?"

"There has been a break in, inside of the Prototype Testing Room." The computer said, "Repeat, there has been a break in, inside of the Prototype Testing Room."

Azmuth blinked in horror, and then he turned to the three humans, "We need to go. NOW!" After saying this, Azmuth turned and started running towards the exit. Kevin, Max, and Ben then turned and followed after the Galvan, as he thought to himself, 'Don't do what I fear you are doing, Albedo.'

* * *

Albedo stood inside of a large boxed room, which had several strange devices and objects sitting around. In a glass case to Albedo's right, was a small Galvanic Mechamorph, which hopped at Albedo's presence.

The Mechamorph yelped, "SHIP! SHIP!" Albedo, however, ignored the Mechamorph and continued towards what was in the center of the room. To Albedo's left was a blue glowing cube that was sealed inside of a glass case.

Albedo glared at the cube and then grumbled, "Of course Azmuth stopped studying the Tesseract once I was gone. He didn't know what to do with the thing."

Albedo came to the end of the room, and looked in the center glass case. Inside the case was a plain white device that appeared similar to the Omnitrix. However, this device seemed more like a gauntlet. The device was a gauntlet-like band. Albedo lifted up the glass case, and then he pushed the button on the device. The device then extended and Albedo slipped it on his arm. The device extended up to almost half of Albedo's arm.

Albedo looked at the device, then he began turned the selection dial on the device, and the blank white color scheme began turning red. Albedo then heard the device say, "Ultimatrix rebooting. Ultimatrix rebooting."

Albedo continued to twist the dial of the Ultimatrix, and then he nodded, "Alright. This seems to be an operating Omnitrix." Albedo then said to the Ultimatrix, "Ultimatrix, activate DNA repairing process."

After a few seconds of silence, Albedo then heard the Ultimatrix say, "DNA repairing capabilities are not available. Ultimatrix is still in prototype mode."

Albedo heard this and then he growled, "WHAT?! NO! Reboot Ultimatrix out of prototype mode. Command Code 10!"

"Command Code 10 is invalid code." The Ultimatrix said, "To reboot prototype Ultimatrix into full function mode, please insert safety keys into Ultimatrix ports." The Ultimatrix's face plate lifted, and two key ports opened out to the side.

Albedo blinked and then thought to himself, 'Azmuth was really taking extra security protocols for this device. Without being put into the full function mode, I cannot repair the DNA errors that changed me into this human form.' Albedo then pushed the faceplate back down, and then he growled, "Okay, fine. Ultimatrix, activate testing protocol."

"Activating testing protocol." The Ultimatrix said, and then a red flash exploded in the room. Albedo closed his eyes from the bright light. After the light died down, Albedo then heard his Ultimatrix say, "Ultimatrix is now activated."

Albedo then nodded, "Good." As Albedo finished, he heard the clicking of a pistol behind him. Albedo then heard a voice all too familiar to him.

"Turn around, Albedo." Azmuth yelled to Albedo, as he, Ben, Kevin, and Max stood in the doorway of the room.

Albedo turned to see Max aiming his standard Plumber issued space pistol at Albedo's chest. Ben had his Omnitrix activated, and Kevin had absorbed steel, and formed it around his body.

Albedo then said, "Azmuth. It's _always_ a pleasure to see you. What are you doing here? Trying to stop me?"

Azmuth shook his head and then nodded, "No, Albedo. I'm here to offer you an Olive Branch." Albedo narrowed his eyes and stopped Azmuth, "No. I don't want an Olive Branch from you, Azmuth."

Albedo lifted his arm and then growled, "This Ultimatrix will now give me the power to restore myself to my former glory."

"Don't do something stupid, Albedo." Ben ordered, and this caused Albedo to winch, "You would dare give me an order? I have had enough of you, human."

Ben then growled, "Oh what? Have you forgotten about last time we fought?"

Kevin then asked, "Oh, do you mean when you kicked his ass in that computer factory, or when you, the sword girl, and the demon chick beat him together?"

Albedo growled at Kevin, and then he lifted his arm and growled, "You all think you're so clever? Well now it is time for you to pay for all of my suffering!"

Azmuth quickly said, "Albedo! Don't do this! You don't have to follow this road. You can come home. We can work together and we can figure a way to fix you. But only together."

Albedo looked at Azmuth for a few seconds, and after another set of seconds Albedo to growled, "No." Albedo then lifted his Ultimatrix and growled, "Now, I show you true ULTIMATE POWER!"

"Oh no." Azmuth said and backed away, however, Ben activated his Omnitrix and growled, "Bring it!"

Both Ben and Albedo slammed on their matrixes, and both were engulfed in a flash of light. Albedo was engulfed in a red flash of light, while Ben was engulfed in a green flash. Both teenagers were replaced by the large brown dinosaur-like alien, Humungousaur. Albedo's version of Humungousaur had pale skin and red eyes. Ben exclaimed, "Humungousaur!"

Both the shape shifters growled at each other. Ben then growled, "Let me guess, you have another knock off Omnitrix. Big deal."

Kevin then called out to Ben, "If you were standing in my position, Ben, you would think Albedo having a watch is a BIG DEAL!"

Ben then looked back at Kevin and grumbled, "I've fought tougher than Albedo. Trust me."

Albedo then said to Ben, "This is not a knock off, human. It's the Ultimatrix. And it's a big improvement over the original." Albedo twisted the Ultimatrix faceplate on his chest and the faceplate popped out, "Not only can I transform into anything you can, Tennyson, but I can also force a hyper evolution onto any form that I'm in."

Azmuth quickly shouted to Albedo, "DON'T!"

Albedo, however, ignored Azmuth and slammed on the faceplate again. The Ultimatrix then had four prongs extend out of its corners. Humungousaur's body then grew larger than he was before. His skin went from pale brown to light brown, and he grew dark silver and blue armor over his torso, and on his back. Silver and black padding grew over his knees and on his elbows as well. A black and silver helmet grew over Humungousaur's head, and five horns grew out of his neck.

Albedo then roared in the room, "Meet ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" Albedo's roar brought silence to the entire room. Humungousaur, Kevin, Max, and Azmuth were all taken aback by Ultimate Humungousaur's appearance.

Kevin balled his fists and gulped, "Am I the only one regretting not bringing Gwen and Ben's new girlfriend?"

Max pulled out a large green rifle and aimed it at Albedo's new terrifying form, "You are currently not the only one."

Humungousaur then turned and growled to everyone, "Listen here, Albedo. You think that new form is supposed to scare me? I've played Pokemon; I know that evolving anything only means you get a few more hit points."

Ultimate Humungousaur then smirked, "Well then, come and get me." Humungousaur then growled, "With pleasure."

Humungousaur then charged forward at Ultimate Humungousaur, who then started running at him. As Humungousaur got closer to Ultimate Humungousaur, he hopped over him, revealing Max. Max lifted his rifle and fired a large green rocket that hit Ultimate Humungousaur in the chest. Smoke engulfed Albedo, but after a few seconds Ultimate Humungousaur walked out of the smoke unharmed.

Ultimate Humungousaur then lifted his left arm up and then his arm morphed into a rocket launcher. Before Albedo could fire at Max, Humungousaur hopped on his back and growled, "Give it up, Albedo."

Ultimate Humungousaur then grabbed hold of Humungousaur and slammed him into the ground in front of him. Humungousaur was then engulfed in a flash of light, and Ben lay in front of Ultimate Humungousaur.

Albedo growled down to the human, "Ready to give up, Benjamin?"

Ben then laughed, "Not really." Kevin then jumped forward at Albedo, with a metal hammer as his arm and he slammed it against Albedo's face. Ultimate Humungousaur backed away in pain and groaned. Kevin landed next to Ben and lifted him up, "You alright, Tennyson?"

Ben nodded, "I'm good. But something tells me we're going to need a new plan of attack."

Albedo lifted himself up and thought to himself, 'I will not lose to these humans again.' Albedo turned and roared, "DIE!" Albedo began firing his missiles out at the four heroes again. Max grabbed Azmuth, and they hopped out of the way. Kevin put his arms together and formed a shield made of the metal he absorbed. Ben activated his Omnitrix and then slammed onto the faceplate. Ben was then replaced by his alien Diamondhead.

Diamondhead stomped on the ground and a wall of diamonds appeared in front of him. Kevin's shield got hit by a stray missile, and he was sent flying backwards through a wall.

Diamondhead's wall began to shatter as Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles continued to hit it. Diamondhead then commanded a diamond pillar to lift out of the ground from under himself. Diamondhead was lifted into the air and he went flying toward Ultimate Humungousaur. Albedo growled as he saw Ben flying at him, and he balled his fist and punched Diamondhead into several glass cases with different alien weapons and artifacts inside of them.

Azmuth yelled in Max's arms, "NO! Those are very delicate and fragile devices!" Max then yelled, "BEN!"

Diamondhead crashed through a case containing a shard of kryptonite, then a case with a broken piece of sword, and finally the case that contained the Tesseract. Diamondhead crashed into the wall, and then the Tesseract landed on the ground in front of him.

Diamondhead groaned in pain as Ultimate Humungousaur neared him. Albedo then laughed, "That's right Tennyson. You know you're in trouble now. I can turn into Evolved Species and you can't."

Diamondhead then growled and slammed on his Omnitrix. Diamondhead was then replaced by Swampfire. Swampfire then growled, "Well, maybe I don't need a handicap to beat you!" Swampfire then lifted his hands and fired several columns of flames that engulfed Ultimate Humungousaur.

Albedo growled and thought to himself, 'His Omnitrix will time out eventually.' Albedo then clapped his hands together, and the force of the clap cleared all of the flames.

Swampfire was then lifted up by Ultimate Humungousaur. Albedo then pulled Swampfire closer to his face, "Submit, human. You've lost."

Swampfire then grew several thorn shards in his back, and then the shards stabbed into Ultimate Humungousaur's hand, and this caused Ultimate Humungousaur to scream out in pain.

Ultimate Humungousaur then slammed Swampfire onto the ground. Albedo then slammed Swampfire into the ground again. After being slammed into the ground one more time, Ben was then kicked in the chest by Ultimate Humungousaur and he slid in front of Azmuth and Max.

Max ran over to Swampfire's side, as Swampfire's Omnitrix began flashing bright red. Swampfire was then engulfed in a flash of red light, and then Ben replaced the plant alien. Ben had several cuts and bruises on his body and he had blood trickling down out of his mouth.

Max lifted Ben up and asked, "BEN?! Are you alright?" Ben then shrugged Max off and he reached out to the ground to lift himself up, "I'm fine, Grandpa Max." Ben missed the ground, however, and accidently grabbed hold of the Tesseract. Ben felt the Tesseract's heat and immediately yanked his hand away from it. Ben looked at the cube, as it began to glow even brighter than before.

"What the-" Ben began to ask, but then the ground shook as Ultimate Humungousaur neared Ben and Max. Both of them turned to see Ultimate Humungousaur standing over them. Azmuth then ran in front of the two humans with his arms spread wide, "Albedo, that's enough."

Ultimate Humungousaur stopped in his tracks as Azmuth continued, "Albedo, please stop this. If you want to kill someone, then kill me. But spare Ben Tennyson and his family. They do not need to suffer for my mistakes."

Albedo then growled, "You mean like how I suffered?" Azmuth then lowered his eyes from Albedo and said, "Yes, Albedo. Like you've had to suffer." Azmuth then lifted his eyes again and nodded, "But you no longer have to suffer. I've been building a device that may be able to repair your DNA. Just convert back to your human form. We can work together again. You can be part of my family again. We can do this…together."

Albedo's breathing began to slow down at Azmuth's words. Albedo closed his eyes and then he thought, 'This does not have to end in destruction. This does not have to end in death. I am not a killer. No more destruction…'

Albedo then opened his eyes and growled, "I won't kill you." Albedo then yelled, "I won't kill anyone. I am not a monster."

Azmuth then smiled and said, "That's right, Albedo. Come back home to us. Come back my s-"

As Azmuth began to finish his sentence, the Tesseract began let off a loud buzzing noise that rung throughout the room. Azmuth saw the Tesseract glowing and then he yelled, "NO! Get away from that, Benjamin!"

Max and Ben then hopped away from the Tesseract, as the Tesseract then fired out a beam of blue energy that hit a wall behind Ultimate Humungousaur. As the energy hit the wall, a blue spiraling portal began to open behind Ultimate Humungousaur.

Albedo felt the force of the portal begin to pull back at him, and he punched his fist into the ground, in an attempt to hold on. The pull of the portal seemed to strong even for Ultimate Humungousaur.

Azmuth, however, had no leverage, and he began to be pulled up towards the portal. Ben yelled, "AZMUTH!"

Ben activated his Omnitrix and slammed down on the faceplate. Ben was engulfed in a flash of emerald light and was replaced by XLR8. XLR8 appeared a blue and black raptor-like creature, with a high tech blue and black armor that encased his body. XLR8's visor dropped down on his face and he zoomed towards Azmuth.

As Azmuth neared the portal, Albedo lifted his massive light brown claw up and caught Azmuth. Albedo then growled, "I got you, Azmuth!"

Azmuth then looked at Albedo and started, "Thank yo-" Before Azmuth could finish, however, a large green tentacle flung out of the portal and wrapped around Albedo's chest and yanked him towards the portal.

Ultimate Humungousaur tried to struggle against the green tentacle, but the Hyper-Evolved alien could not match the unnatural strength of whatever creature had a hold on him. As Ultimate Humungousaur was close to being pulled into the portal, XLR8 zoomed by Ultimate Humungousaur's hand and grabbed hold of Azmuth.

Azmuth reached out to Albedo and yelled, "NO!"

Albedo's eyes were filled with fear, as the tentacle finally yanked with such force that the rest of the glass cases in the room shattered instantly. Albedo was yanked into the portal, and several other objects and items in the room were pulled into the portal as well. Suddenly the portal closed as quickly as it had opened.

Azmuth looked in horror at the portal, and then XLR8 transformed back into Ben, who was panting for air, "What…the hell…was that?"

Azmuth looked back at the Tesseract, as its glow began to die down, "That was the power of the Tesseract. It must have…it must have activated when it was near your Omnitrix, Benjamin."

Ben looked at his watch and then shook his head, "I accidently touched it. But what…happened?! Albedo, where is he?"

Azmuth shook his head and then lowered it, "Albedo…could be anywhere in the Multiverse…in the Omniverse."

A loud buzzing then happened again, and Azmuth, Max and Ben looked at the Tesseract, as it began glowing bright blue and then disappeared. Max then shook his head and looked at Azmuth, "Azmuth…what is…was that cube?"

Azmuth then shook his head, "The Tesseract was a Key of Creation; something that I should never have been tampering with."

"A what?" Ben asked, and then Azmuth shook his head, "It was one of the keys to the Omniverse's Forge of Creation. There are 10 keys…each has incredible power…"

"Okay…" Ben sighed, "I'm even more confused. So we don't know where Albedo is now. We don't know where that cube is, and now you're telling me that there are 9 more things out in the Omniverse that can do stuff like that?"

Azmuth however ignored Ben and then shook his head and looked up at where Albedo use to stand and then he whimpered, "Albedo…I failed you…I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Hey guys. There goes Chapter 2 of Nega Fairy. Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be Albedo landing in Earthland, so I am looking forward to writing that.**

 **I know I dropped a lot of references about Ben meeting a group of teenagers and destroying a bunch of stuff. All the stuff I'm referencing to is about my other story, Teen Titans, Multiverse's Greatest Heroes. These two stories are in a Shared Universe, if anyone was wondering (well actually, since Albedo just got sent to a new universe, I guess they're not in a shared universe anymore. Would that make it a Shared Omniverse? [That would be awesome to think about]). But if you want to understand any of my references just check out my other story, which can also be found under Ben 10 x Fairy Tail.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the read. If you enjoyed reading this chapter hit that favorite and follow button found at the bottom or top of the webpage. If you have any comments, suggestions, or concerns leave a review. No flames, but I will always welcome helpful and construction criticism. Rate and Review!**

 **Until next time my friends, Be Limitless!**


	3. Strange New World Mettle vs Metal

**Hello returning readers and newcomers. Here is the next chapter in Nega Fairy. I would like to thank all the supporters that have been backing my stories. Thank you all a lot. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Nega Fairy**

 **Chapter 3 Strange New World; Mettle vs. Metal**

* * *

In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Within a seeming fantasy-like city named Magnolia Town, the sun shined bright on a large, two-story high building. The building had an overall white exterior, but each level of the outside building at a reddish orange roof cover. At the very top of the build, an orange flag flew proudly in the air with a strange white symbol stamped onto the center of the flag. The symbol strongly resembled a mythological fairy.

While the outside of the building seemed extremely peaceful and calm to the common folks who walked by, everyone in Magnolia knew the craziness that was housed inside of this unique guild hall.

From outside the guildhall, a young man passed by the doors and heard someone inside exclaim, "Hey Mirajane, can we get three beers over here please?"

Inside the guildhall, on the very first floor there were dozens of booths which lines up throughout the guildhall. Mirajane, who held a plate with several cups of beer, laughed, "Be right with you!" Mirajane was a very beautiful pale skinned young woman. She had long white hair, with a small portion tied in a ponytail, and large beautiful blue eyes. Mirajane had a very voluptuous body, with large breasts. Mirajane wore a purple shirt with lavender trimmings, which revealed her stomach and cleavage, along with a skirt with matching features.

Sitting in a booth right in front of Mirajane, a man of average height with brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft, sat with a large pipe in his mouth that he was smoking from. The man wore a green shirt, which had several dark green dots around it, with brown pants. He laughed, "When are you and I gonna go on a date, Mira?"

A slim young woman with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, sat in front of the man. She wore a pair of glasses with oval shaped lens, and had on a light colored coat that reached her waist with matching dark pants. She whined, "Would you leave her alone, Wakaba?"

Wakaba then began making pink hearts made of smoke, float out of his pipe. Wakaba then laughed to the lavender haired girl, "Lay off me, Laki. I'm just trying to get somewhere with her."

Mirajane then laughed and said, "Wakaba, there's one small problem." Mirajane's body was then engulfed in a bright white light, and then she appeared as a round older woman, who was wearing the same getup that she was originally wearing. The woman then laughed, "You already have a wife."

Wakaba gulped and sighed, "I hate it when you do that, Mira. It's so creepy!" The woman laughed, and then transformed back into Mirajane.

Across the room, a tall, slim, tan young woman with long brown hair, wearing a blue bra and long brown pants, was sitting at a booth drinking alcohol. The woman had a cup of beer in her hand, and she grumbled, "I wish I could just drink in peace for once. Am I right Macao?"

Macao was a slim and mildly muscular middle aged man. He had average height, with short dark blue hair. He had dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a flat and rectangular nose. Macao sat next to Cana, and then he looked Cana, "Well if you didn't drink all day…"

Across the guild hall, a young man with pink spiky hair laid his head down on his booth. The pink haired boy growled and then gritted his sharp animal-like teeth. Next to the young man was a small and cute blue cat, which stood on his two back legs. The cat had a white belly and a cute little smile on his face. The cat had a green backpack strapped on his back.

Standing over the cat was a beautiful blonde haired young woman. This woman had long shoulder-length blonde hair, which was tied by several ribbons. She had beautiful large brown eyes. She had a very curvaceous body and was buxom. Her rather large breast stood out in her clothes. She wore a tight and revealing orange shirt, with a blue skirt that reached above her knees.

The pink haired boy groaned, "Well Happy," The boy looked at the blue cat, named Happy, "I guess we should probably try to find another job."

Happy, who was chewing on a raw blue fish, then sighed, "Aye, we're running out of food money, Natsu." Happy then looked away from the pink haired Natsu, and back at the blonde woman, "What about you, Lucy."

Lucy then sighed and whined, "If we'd taken that 2,000,000 joules, we'd be sitting pretty." Lucy then nodded, "And I can't forget that my rent is due soon. I guess I better find a job too, then."

Lucy walked over to a large bulletin board, which had several papers on it. On each piece of paper, there was a short description of a quest, a picture depicting the quest, and finally the amount of joules that would be awarded for the quest. Lucy looked at the different jobs and after a few moments and sighed, "Hunting bandits…finding a glowing blue cube…defeating a volcano demon…assisting a large wind turtle's journey home. Geez. I had no idea wizard jobs were so varied."

Mirajane then walked behind Luc and patted her on the back, "Hey Lucy. Are you looking for a job?"

Lucy smiled at Mirajane and nodded, "Yep, Mira." Mirajane then smiled and nodded, "Great. Well, if you find one that interests you, just let me know, Lucy. I'm taking the master's place while he's away at his meeting."

"What meeting?" Lucy asked, then Mirajane returned her smile to Lucy, "Well, it's like a magic council meeting…but it's not-"

Before Mirajane could finish her statement, the doors to the guild swung open suddenly. Fairy Tail's famously attractive wizard, Loke, stood in the doorway panting for air. Loke was a young man with short spiky orange hair. Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, with spiky brownish-white fur trimming the hood, over a light red shirt. Loke had on a pair of black pants. Loke wore a pair of black sunglasses with blue lens.

Loke looked at all his fellow Fairy Tail wizards in horror. Mirajane's younger brother, Elfman Strauss, frowned at Loke and growled, "What's your problem, Loke?" Elfman appeared as a large, muscular man with a dark tan colored skin. Elfman towered over most of the members in the guild. Elfman had long white hair, which was kept mostly in wavy spikes, and dark eyes. Elfman also had a stitched scar that ran down the right side of his face, which started at his right eyes. Elfman wore a dark blue jacket with a matching pair of dark blue loose pants.

Loke looked around at the wizards in fear, "Guys! Erza's in town…" After a few seconds of fearful silence, Loke then gulped and continued, "This town!"

After hearing this, everyone in the gulp hall, besides Lucy and Mirajane, began hopping around in fear of the wizard known as Erza Scarlet. Natsu stood and shook his head, "Erza's back…she's gonna kill me!"

"Not if I don't do it first." The young ice mage known as Gray Fullbuster said. Gray was a young well toned out and muscular man. Gray had spiky black-colored hair. Gray had a silver cross that hung from his neck.

Both Gray and Natsu then got face to face, and then Natsu growled, "Watch it, jerk." Gray then growled, "Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon Boy?"

Natsu then retorted back, "So what if I did, you Ice Cube?" Gray then growled, "Back off, you Fire Clown." Natsu then leaned forward and grumbled, "Watch it, you dirty flasher!"

Both Natsu and Gray got into their battle stances, when suddenly loud and repeated bangs began ringing in the room. Natsu gulped and said, "Those footsteps…"

Gray then finished, "That must be Erza…we're goners."

Lucy shook her head and said, "Everyone talks about this Erza like she's some kind of demon…"

Mirajane then laughed, "Well, Erza is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. So it's easy for anyone to get intimidated by her."

The Fairy Tail doors swung open once again, and Loke hopped out of the way, and the legendary Erza Scarlet stood in the doorway with a large white monster horn in her arms. Erza was a young woman with long, beautiful, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, yet voluptuous figure, which many men described as "amazing". She wore a blue skirt, black boots, diamond shaped earrings, and her signature "Heart Kreuz" armor.

Erza looked around at her fellow guild members in silence for a few moments. Her guild mates returned her looks in silence; all fearing what would be the first thing to come out of the young wizard's mouth. Erza then said aloud, "I have returned, my fellow guild mates." Erza looked around with a slightly confused look on her face, "Where is Master Makarov?"

Lucy gulped and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh wow. She's beauty."

Mirajane then smiled at Erza and said, "Master is away at a meeting with the other guild masters. I'm standing in for him while he's gone."

Erza then nodded in respect at Mirajane. Erza then looked around and then a random guild member raised his hand and asked, "So…what's up with the horn?"

Erza then nodded, "It was the horn of a terrifying beast that I destroyed. The village people, who were being tormented by this monster, were so grateful that I defeated it they decorated its horn and gave it to me as a reward."

All the members of the guild then said in awe, "Ohhh!"

Erza then looked around at her members and nodded, "Everyone. I've been hearing some very interesting things about Fairy Tail while I've been on the road."

"Like what?" Lucy asked aloud, and Erza turned her attention to her. Lucy gulped in fear, but then Erza nodded, "Well, I've heard things like-"

Before Erza could even first her sentence, a loud roar then filled the air. Erza winced at the loud noise, but then thought to herself, 'That was the roar of a monster…no monster would be crazy enough to attack a city so heavily populated like Magnolia Town…'

Erza then turned and started outside, and this caused most of the Fairy Tail members to follow her out.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Mirajane all waited inside, and Lucy gulped, "That roar sounded like a really big monster!"

Mirajane's eye widened and she shook her head, "It can't be…"

"What can't be?" Lucy then asked, but then the five wizards then heard Elfman yell from outside, "No way. That dinosaur monster is huge!"

"Dinosaur monster?!" Natsu and Gray said in excitement. Natsu then looked at Gray and nodded, "Awesome! You wanna go fight that thing, Ice Cube?!"

Gray then smirked and nodded, "Only if you wanna join me, Fire Breath!" Gray and Natsu started towards the door when Lucy sweat dropped, "Those two were just ready to destroy each other."

Mirajane, however, continued to ignore the situation and then thought to herself, 'It can't be…it can't be.'

* * *

A large spiraling ball of blue energy appeared in the middle of the street in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. After a few moments, Ultimate Humungousaur stumbled out of the portal and landed on his face. His breathing was extremely hard, but after a few moments he stood to his feet and took a deep breath.

The first thing that Albedo saw was the large guild hall with the Fairy Tail banner flying above it. Albedo was still in his Ultimate Humungousaur form, but he knew that the Ultimatrix was going to run out of power soon.

Albedo took two large steps but then he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he roared out in pain. The few civilians in the streets backed away from Ultimate Humungousaur in fear. The people then turned and started running away in fear.

Ultimate Humungousaur rubbed his head with his claw and then he groaned, "Where am I?" Ultimate Humungousaur then looked at his Ultimatrix and growled, "Ultimatrix, give current location."

After a few moments, Ultimate Humungousaur heard, "Location unknown. Currently in uncharted space."

"What?!" Ultimate Humungousaur said in confusion, "What do you mean I'm in uncharted space?! Activate wireless connection with Primus. Command 0010."

The Ultimatrix then said, "Reestablishing a connection with Primus. Reestablishing a connection with Primus. Connection with Primus unsuccessful. Ultimatrix lacks connection with Primus. Rerouting transformation selection to internal DNA collection."

Ultimate Humungousaur then roared, "NOO! Where am I?!"

At the end of the street, Ultimate Humungousaur then saw Erza standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild with most of the Fairy Tail guild members behind her. Erza then yelled to Ultimate Humungousaur in a calm manner, "You are in Magnolia Town, creature! Who are you?"

"Magnolia Town…" Albedo asked in confusion and he grabbed his head, "What planet is this?"

Erza blinked in confusion and then she raised an eyebrow, "This is Earthland. Who are you, creature?"

Ultimate Humungousaur's breathing began to slow down and he nodded, "My name…is Albedo. I am from Galvan Prime." Ultimate Humungousaur then narrowed his eyes at the young female wizard, "What section of the universe am I in?"

Erza shook her head in confusion and then asked, "What…do you mean?"

Albedo then thought to himself, 'Great. Another idiotic redhead. I'm trapped in another world filled with morons!'

"ERZA!" Ultimate Humungousaur looked up, as everyone in the guild hall looked back at Natsu and Gray running out the guildhall. Natsu then continued yell, "Outta the way! I'm gonna fight that overgrown lizard!"

Ultimate Humungousaur winched at Natsu, as he charged passed the guild members. Before Natsu could pass Erza, however, Erza drove her fist in Natsu's stomach, and Natsu coughed for air and landed on his face unconscious.

Erza looked forward at Ultimate Humungousaur, who growled, "I don't want any trouble. As long as there is none here-" Erza nodded as Ultimate Humungousaur began to turn and start away from the Fairy Tail guild.

Elfman then asked Erza, "Erza! What are you doing?! A real man wouldn't let that monster just walk away!"

Gray then nodded, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I agreed with Elfman. That monster-"

"That monster," Erza growled to Gray, "didn't seem to want any trouble. It had intelligence, and it knew not to attack us or anyone else in the town. If the creature wished to leave in peace, then why would we try to harm it?"

Gray sighed and thought to himself, 'I hate it when she's right.'

As Ultimate Humungousaur continued to walk away from the Fairy Tail guild, he thought to himself, 'I'm trapped on a new planet…and I don't even know how to get home. I don't…'

"What's going on?" A voice was then heard by Ultimate Humungousaur's acute hearing, and this voice sent shivers down Albedo's spine. Ultimate Humungousaur stopped in place and he blinked in confusion, "Impossible."

Ultimate Humungousaur then turned to see Mirajane standing next to Erza. Erza was looking at Mirajane as she answered, "The creature seemed to have been lost. It wanted to leave peacefully, so I allowed it to go in peace."

Mirajane then asked Erza, with a frown on her face, "Are you sure that was the best idea? He could be a ravenous animal."

"He?" Erza asked Mirajane, who blushed out of nowhere. Ultimate Humungousaur stared at Mirajane for several seconds, when Elfman looked up and saw him, "What are you looking at, you ugly freak?! Stop looking at my sister, Mirajane!"

Albedo continued to stare, and then he gritted his teeth together and growled, "Mirajane…MIRAJANE!"

Mirajane was taken aback by Ultimate Humungousaur's roars, but then almost everyone in Fairy Tail began backing away as Ultimate Humungousaur lowered his head and began charging head first at the guild hall.

"What the heck?!" Gray yelled in shock, while Elfman grabbed Mirajane and yelled, "Stay behind, sis!"

Erza screamed out to Albedo, "Stop or I'll be forced to-" Erza's sentence was cut off, as Albedo closed in on her and everyone else.

Erza then growled, "REQUIP!" Erza's body was engulfed in a flash of white light, and this caused Ultimate Humungousaur to slide to a stop in front of the guild members. Erza reappeared in a plated armor that covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and it had a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Erza's stomach and neck were exposed, and her back was now covered by two are pairs of beautiful metal wings.

Erza drew out two silver swords and aimed them at Ultimate Humungousaur, who thought to himself, 'Mirajane…I know that human! She attacked me…with Ben Tennyson…Ben Tennyson…Ben Tennyson!'

Ultimate Humungousaur punched down at Mirajane, but Erza hopped in front of Mirajane and used her wings as a shield against Albedo's punch. Erza was able to hold off Albedo's first punch, but she could feel the shockwaves that flew through her armor.

Erza then forced her wings outwards, which caused Ultimate Humungousaur to yank his fist backwards, and Albedo stumbled backwards from the guild hall.

Erza landed on the ground and she looked back at Gray, "Take everyone back into the guild hall, NOW!"

Gray then shook his head, "What about you?"

Erza then turned towards Ultimate Humungousaur, who had already begun charging back at the guild again. Erza then growled, "I'll take down the monster."

Lucy gulped to Happy, as the guild members followed Erza's orders and began retreating towards the guild, "Can she actually take that thing down by herself?"

Happy then nodded, "Erza's pretty scary strong. She's not someone who can be easily defeated. Trust me on that, Lucy."

Humungousaur growled to Erza, as he approached her, "Stay out of my way, bitch, and I won't be forced to hurt you."

Erza then growled, "Be careful who you call 'bitch', monster." Erza then leapt forward at Ultimate Humungousaur, who punched forward at the armored wizard. Erza, however, twisted passed Humungousaur's punch and drove her sword into his armored arm.

Albedo winched in pain as Erza dragged her sword through his forearm. Albedo then swung his arm away from his body, and Erza was sent swing away from Albedo. Erza flipped backwards and landed head first into the ground. Erza rolled to a stop and then hopped to her feet.

Ultimate Humungousaur lifted his arm forward and it transformed into a rocket launcher. Erza raised an eyebrow at Ultimate Humungousaur's new move. Ultimate Humungousaur began firing multiple missiles at Erza, who immediately hopped out of the way.

Erza ducked under one missile, and then she slashed a second missile that flew towards the guild hall. Erza hopped forward and tossed one of her swords at Ultimate Humungousaur, and the sword slashed him in one of his eyes. Humungousaur roared in pain and grabbed for his eye, as it began to bleed.

Erza then charged forward as she thought to herself, 'Like I thought, I have to hit his more exposed areas first. Not everything on him is plated.' Erza leapt forward with her sword aimed at Albedo's second eye. Albedo, however, punched Erza in the chest with great force and Erza was sent tumbling backwards towards Magnolia Town's park.

* * *

Natsu's eye shot open and he jerked up from the booth he had been placed on. Natsu looked around at all the concerned Fairy Tail wizards and he growled, "Who knocked me out?"

"Erza." Lucy nodded then Natsu clenched his fist and growled, "That Erza! Always beating me up for no reason. Next time I see her, I'm gonna challenge her to a fight, then I'm gonna-"

"Do what?" Gray asked, "Lose like last time?" Natsu winched at Gray, who continued, "Anyways, why do you have to always go and challenge people to fights? It's like every time someone new shows up, you're always trying to fight them."

Natsu then growled, "Hey. Why don't you watch it, Gray? Cause I will-"

"Can both of you shut it for once?" Cana yelled to the two wizards, "Erza is fighting some dinosaur monster right now, and all you guys can do is argue?"

Natsu then nodded, "You know what, you're right, Cana." Cana then blinked in shock, "I am?" Cana then shook her head and nodded, "You know right, yeah I am."

Macao then whispered to Wakaba, "I'm willing to bet that the alcohol is talking for her right now." Wakaba then nodded and laughed, "Yep. Poor kid's already a drunk."

Elfman looked at his sister and nodded, "Mira, how did that thing know you?" Mirajane shook her head, "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like that creature before."

Happy then floated over to Mirajane and laughed, "Are you sure he isn't one of your old lovers?" Mirajane immediately narrowed her eyes at the blue cat, "Does it look like I would go out with a dinosaur monster?"

Happy was about to say something, when Natsu stood and growled, "You know what, who cares? Happy! Let's go help Erza!"

Happy then said, "Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu started out the guild hall, and Lucy called, "Stop! Erza said wait here!"

Natsu and Happy, however, ignored Lucy's words and continued out the door. Mirajane looked as the two left and thought to herself, 'This…keeps on getting more and more complicated.'

* * *

Erza was sent flying backwards into the large lake in the middle of the park. Erza stood up and rubbed her cheek, as her armor could not absorb all the punishment that Ultimate Humungousaur had dealt out to her.

Erza looked up and wiped blood from her mouth and growled, "Alright then, I'll admit it. You're a very powerful demon. And you can punch pretty hard."

Albedo began walking in the lake towards Erza, and he growled, "Why does everything just think they can get over on me? First the universe spits in my face by trapping me in this hideous form, then I get thrown into some new backwash world on the other side of the galaxy. And now I have to deal with Ben Tennyson's monster whore girlfriend."

Happy floated up next to Erza and asked, "Ben Tennyson? The universe was spitting in his face? What is that monster talking about, Erza?"

Erza growled, "I have no idea." Erza then turned and growled at Happy, "What are you doing here? I told you to stay back at the guild hall."

Happy then coughed and backed away in fear of Erza, "Sorry, but Natsu said we should get going to see if we could help you."

"Natsu?" Erza asked, as Ultimate Humungousaur got closed, and suddenly Natsu hopped over Erza, and Natsu's fists were engulfed in red and orange flames. Natsu drove his fist into Ultimate Humungousaur's face, and he yelled, "Take that, you prehistoric freak!"

Albedo growled in pain and swatted Natsu away, and Natsu tumbled head first into the lake. Erza then yelled, "Natsu! Get out of the way! You're no help in the water!"

Albedo then growled, "I don't have anything against you, woman. I don't care about the Pink One, either." Albedo pointed down at the water, where Natsu was floating in, "But I've had enough of this."

Happy then cried out, "Fairy Tail is all over you now, dinosaur guy! So let's see if Erza can't beat some of that ugly out of you."

Erza then dove underwater and said, "REQUIP." However, Albedo did not hear Erza underwater, and he just growled, "Good luck with that, you freaky feline-" However, before Albedo could even finish his sentence, a large whip, made completely out of water, rose out of the water and wrapped itself around Humungousaur's body and pulled him under the water. Behind Humungousaur floated Erza in her Sea Empress Armor. This armor was green in color and blue in certain parts. The breastplate, which barely covered Erza's chest, left her belly and back completely exposed and somewhat resembled seaweed. Over Erza's exposed areas hung small, thin chains. The armor was completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions on the sides of her head.

However, Erza's view of Ultimate Humungousaur was blocked by a blinding flash of crimson light. The water around Erza began to shift around her and she knew something incredible had just happened.

A large diamond blade cut through the water whip that had been wrapped around Humungousaur's chest, and Diamondhead rose out of the water head first, and sent water flying everywhere. Diamondhead's body was made of durable pale green crystals. He had four crystal shards on his back, and had a sharp bladed head. He had a uniform, which was black on the right half, white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder, where the Ultimatrix was.

As Diamondhead resurfaced, Erza launched out of the water behind him, with a blue and green dagger in her hand. Erza landed on Diamondhead's back, and she then sent the dagger down onto Albedo's Ultimatrix on his chest. Erza looked down and said, "What in Earthland?!"

Natsu yelled in confusion, as Happy grew a pair of angel wings and began lifting him out of the water, "What the heck just happened?! What happened to that dinosaur thingy?!"

Diamondhead grabbed Erza by her shoulder and tossed her off his back and in front of him. Diamondhead then grabbed his chest and said in shock, "You just tried to kill me!"

Erza resurfaced, and then she growled and narrowed her eyes at Diamondhead, "I know." Erza lifted her right arm up and the water around her shifted around and a large green and blue trident several Japanese symbols and pearls engraved on it, rose from the water, Erza then pointed her trident at Diamondhead, "Obviously, it didn't work."

Diamondhead then lifted his right arm and it grew into a large blade of diamond. Erza saw then and then growled. Erza hopped forward out of the water and slung her trident down at Diamondhead. Diamondhead slashed his blade in defend and both blades slid off of each other. Diamondhead then pushed Erza back, and Erza landed in the water.

Erza backed away as Diamondhead slashed his blade at Erza's head. Erza slashed her trident forward and scraped Diamondhead's chest. Erza then yelled, "Happy?! Natsu?! Did you see that?!"

Happy and Natsu, who were floating over the fight, saw that both Diamondhead and Erza seemed to be at equal levels now. Although Erza was able to hit Diamondhead more times than Diamondhead hit Erza, Diamondhead's body would take the extra punishment. Erza's armor, on the other hand, was not providing Erza with much protection.

Happy chattered his teeth in fear, "Erza, be careful! That creature feature just turned this fight into a monster mash!" Erza slashed her trident forward, and Diamondhead backed away and slashed his blade down at Erza's head. Erza lifted her trident and stopped the blade a few inches from her face. Erza then growled, "This isn't just any monster. He must be a Take-Over Wizard! And Take-Over wizards are my specialty!" Erza drove her knee into Diamondhead's chest and he backed away and then slung his massive diamond blade down, which caused Erza to hop to the right out of Diamondhead's way.

* * *

"I should have gone with those idiots." Gray said, then Cana nodded, "So you could face Erza's wrath too?"

Gray then nodded, "That was a pretty big monster. You really think Erza can take that thing down alone?"

Lucy looked at the large horn that Erza had brought in with her after her big mission. Lucy then gulped and pointed at the decorated horn, "Well, that horn looks pretty big. I think Erza might be able to handle herself pretty well against any monster."

Mirajane then nodded, "We'll leave this fight to Erza. She knows what she's doing-" Suddenly the entire Fairy Tail guild hall was shook by a shockwave. Everyone in the guild stood immediately, as if they were watching for the worst. Lucy then gulped, "It would be super nice if Master Makarov could get back from that guild master convention."

Elfman then punched the bar and stood, "That's it. I'm gonna go out there and see what's going on."

Gray then nodded, "Me too." Elfman and Gray then started out the door and Lucy called out, "Be careful, you two!"

Lucy looked at Mirajane, who had a concern look on her face, "You okay, Mira?" Mirajane then nodded, "I'm just…concerned about how everything will turn out."

"Don't worry about it, Mira." Wakaba said, and winked at her, "Elfman, Natsu, Gray, AND Erza are going out there to fight that monster now. Those are some of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. They got this. They'll put that monster down, for sure."

Mirajane then thought to herself, 'I sure hope you're right…for all of our sakes.'

* * *

Diamondhead flew through the air and then came crashing down a block from the Fairy Tail guild. Diamondhead had several shattered or cracked diamonds all around his body. Diamondhead coughed out a few diamonds and spit them on the ground and growled, "What a nuisance?!"

Erza, who was being propelled by water, landed down in front of Diamondhead and aimed her trident at Diamondhead's back. Happy floated down behind Erza and dropped Natsu off. Diamondhead turned and growled to Erza, "That was a lucky punch, you bitch. And the Pink Haired Boy continues to interfere with our one on one."

Erza raised an eyebrow at Diamondhead and then growled, "I don't believe in luck, you bastard." Erza then looked back at Natsu, "And you stay out of this, Natsu. I have him." Erza then directed her attention back at Diamondhead, "Now stand down, and tell me why you're trying to attack us, Take-Over Wizard."

Diamondhead stood, as his arm dangled off, and growled, "You're talking crazy, lady! And I'm not a wizard! You're wasting my time!" Diamondhead then slapped his fist on the Ultimatrix and then he was engulfed in a flash of light. Erza had to look away from the bright light that had engulfed Diamondhead, then she heard a metallic voice yell out, "Lodestar!"

Erza looked up to see Lodestar standing in front of her. Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. Lodestar then gasped and slapped his floating head, "Why did I just call out the childish name of this alien form? Ben Tennyson's DNA must be beginning to affect my mental stability…"

Erza looked at the new creature with caution, then she aimed her trident at Lodestar and growled, "It doesn't matter if you change into a new Take-Over form! It won't save you from me!" Erza charged at Lodestar, trident first, and Lodestar then growled, "Metal meet magnetism!"

Lodestar forced he chest forward and then both Erza's trident and her armor began bending against her will. Erza was then lifted into the air, and she cried out in fear.

Happy, cried out, "Erza! You're flying! What's going on?" Erza growled as she used all her strength to barely aim her trident at Lodestar, and a blast of water fired out of the trident and hit Lodestar in the head.

Lodestar's floating head was sent flying backwards, and Erza's control over her armor returned to her. Lodestar's head stopped flying back and then flew back between his two shoulder arcs. Lodestar then looked at Erza, who growled at him, "You think so you're so clever, don't you woman? But I can control your armor, and you can't!"

Lodestar aimed both of his pincers at Erza, and her Sea Empress Armor began to bend out of place, mainly in the areas of where Erza's vital organs were being protected. Lodestar then laughed, "My superior magnetic powers are too overwhelming, aren't they? That armor of yours can't seem to resist my power!"

Natsu then called out to Lodestar, "Are you monologuing?" Lodestar looked at Natsu and growled, "Of course I am, Pink One. I have to explain what is going on to the simple minded, like yourself."

Natsu thought about it for a few seconds then he shrugged, "Oh, okay." Natsu then turned to Erza, "Do you want me to 'interfere' now?"

Erza yelled to Natsu, "I have this under contr-", Lodestar then slammed Erza down onto the ground. Erza growled in pain and then Lodestar lifted her up once again and then slammed her against the ground. Lodestar then began laughing, "Are you having as much fun as I'm having, lady?"

Erza then growled, "RE-QUIP!" Erza was engulfed in a flash of magical energy herself, and then Lodestar asked, "What the hell? What are you doing?!" As Lodestar was about to finish his sentence, Erza's knee was driven into his head. Lodestar's head was sent flying back, as Erza appeared in her Flight Armor. Erza's Flight Armor had very few parts made of actual armor. It was cheetah printed, and the outfit had a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hung from the back of her shorts. Erza had a large part of cheetah ears on her head.

Erza landed on the ground and kicked Lodestar's body backwards into the building his head flew into. Erza growled, "This armor doesn't have much metal for you to manipulate! So what now, wizard? I'm sure you're running low on magical energy. So many Take-Over changes isn't good for you, is it?"

Lodestar then slammed on his Ultimatrix, and then XLR8 appeared and his visor dropped over his face. XLR8 then growled, "Don't pretend like you're worried about me, bitch!" XLR8 then zoomed at Erza, who's feet were then engulfed in a magic circle, and both appeared to be infused with supernatural speeds.

XLR8 and Erza met in the middle of the street, and XLR8 drove his right claw at Erza's head, but Erza ducked under the claw and slashed her rapier at XLR8's head. XLR8 slid backwards and back into a wall. XLR8 then zoomed up a wall, and this made Erza follow suit. Both Erza and XLR8 began clashing against each other on the wall of a building.

Erza was like a red blur because of her strong scarlet hair, while XLR8 appeared as a blue blur that cut around the wall. XLR8 gabbed his claw at Erza's chest, but Erza lend out of the way, and XLR8 missed his mark.

As XLR8 lend too far forward for the failed attack, Erza took this chance to slash her sword right at XLR8's neck. XLR8 yelped in shock, as he hopped up, barely moving his tail out of Erza's slash. However, as his two feet were now in the air, XLR8 began kicking Erza in the face at furious speeds. Erza lifted her sword to defend herself, but in less than a second the sword snapped in half and cut across the street.

Erza then crossed her arms around her chest, trying to defend herself from XLR8's finishing kicks, but this caused XLR8 to flip at super speed and reconnect his feet with the wall. As XLR8's feet met the wall again, he rushed Erza, who was trying to regain her own footing. XLR8 drove his shoulder into Erza's chest and this caused the red haired Wizard to growl in pain.

Erza kicked XLR8 off the wall, and he landed on the street, and slid to a stop. XLR8 then turned and zoomed up to the roof of the Fairy Tail guild building, and then Erza zoomed after him and yelled, "Stay away from there!"

Erza and XLR8 began circling around the roof of the building, until XLR8 came to a stop and slung his tail back at Erza, and Erza got hit by XLR8's tail. Erza's cheek was cut up by XLR8's strike, but Erza then grabbed XLR8's tail and then turned and tossed him off the building.

As XLR8 fell to the ground, Natsu and Happy were met by Gray and Elfman. Elfman asked Natsu, "Where is Erza, Natsu?"

Natsu then pointed behind the two, as Erza and XLR8 were about to continue to engage in battle, "They were right behind you guys. They seem to be in a pretty heated fight."

"Yeah!" Happy nodded, "This Take-Over wizard might actually be a major problem for Erza. I've never seen her have to re-equip so many times in one battle."

The four wizards then looked back at Erza and Albedo's battle.

XLR8 landed on his back and groaned in pain. Erza then hopped off the building and landed in front of XLR8 and then charged at him head on. XLR8 then flipped up on his feet and slammed the Ultimatrix again. XLR8 was then replaced by Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike appeared as a Frankenstein like monster, with two large electric coils on his back, and the Ultimatrix on his waist.

Frankenstrike then punched his fist forward and punched Erza in the face. However, Frakenstrike also had his fist engulfed with electricity, so Erza's body felt a violet jolt of electricity go through her body. Erza was sent flying backwards, but she, however, gained her footing and began flipping backwards. Erza yelled, "RE-QUIP!" As she did her final flip and her body was engulfed in another flash of bright magical energy.

Erza's Flight Armor was then changed into her Lightning Empress Armor. This armor was a golden and light blue color. The breastplate was decorated in golden trimmings, and had thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. Erza's head had been adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair got into the style of a long braid. A long spear appeared in her hand, and it was golden and bluish colored with a large silver blade at the end.

Erza landed crouching down, gripping her spear very tightly. Erza could tell all of the quick Re-Quips were beginning to take a toll on her body. As she began examining Frankenstrike, she wondered, 'How is this Take-Over wizard able to change so often and still be able to keep up with me? It takes more energy to swap Take-Over forms than it does to Re-Quip, and I'm running low on magical energy.'

Erza looked at Frakenstrike, who growled to her, "What's that new getup suppose to do to me?!" Frakenstrike then charged at Erza against, but then Erza flipped over his punch and stabbed her spear in Frakenstrike's back.

Albedo growled in pain, then he grabbed the hilt of Erza's spear and sent jolts of electricity through the spear. Erza's armor, however was able to absorb most of the electricity and mostly protected Erza's body. Erza punched Frakenstrike in the face, but his natural durability was able to withstand the force of the punch. Frakenstrike then smirked, "My turn!"

Frakenstrike then punched Erza in the face, and Erza was sent backwards into another building. Erza slid to a stop, and then she coughed out air. 'I'm able to manipulate his lightning and electricity, but he has a higher level of strength and durability...everything I try to even up our odds so far has failed, he just can't seem to run out of energy.'

Frakenstrike started walking over to the building and he asked, "Are you okay in there, woman? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Erza then hopped out of the building, with her spear aimed right at Frankenstrike's chest. Frakenstrike was pushed backwards a few feet, as he held Erza's spear from stabbing him in gut.

Frakenstrike then looked Erza in the eyes, and both stopped for a second, but then Erza twisted the spear and it fired out a beam of pure white lightning. Frakenstrike was able to absorb the lightning, however the natural push of force was able to push him away from Erza's spear.

Frakenstrike came to a stop, then he growled, "Why don't you just stop changing clothes, and stand down?! Now tell me where Mirajane is?!"

Erza looked at Frakenstrike in confusion and then she growled, "Why don't you just stand down!? How do you even know Mirajane? Mirajane has never talked to me about any Take-Over wizards she's known."

Frakenstrike then growled, "Mirajane is the name of Ben Tennyson's partner." Erza narrowed her eyes at Frakenstrike, while Albedo continued. "Ben Tennyson tried to stop me from escaping from a Plumber Base in Bellwood, while I was trapped on his backwash planet. He was accompanied by the purple haired sword woman and Mirajane."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Erza growled, "I have no idea what you're talking about. But I've never heard of anyone named Ben Tennyson and Mirajane has never spoken of a Ben Tennyson. You need to calm down. We need to end this fight before I'm forced to hurt you!"

Frakenstrike then growled, "Before you hurt me?!" Frakenstrike slammed on his Ultimatrix again, and this time Big Chill appeared out of the Ultimatrix's flash. Big Chill was a humanoid, moth-like alien with four wings and antenna that could fold into a hooded robe, which made him appear like a phantom. Big Chill had a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resembled ice patches.

Big Chill floated into the air and he moaned, "Stay out of my way, and I WON'T HURT YOU!" Big Chill then swooped down at Erza and breathed down at Erza, who barely hopped out of the way, as Big Chill breathed out freezing air that caused ice to form around her spear. Big Chill lifted off and began to swoop around for another go.

Erza nodded, "That form of yours doesn't look all that durable. Let's change the odds now, Take-Over wizard!" Erza turned flipped towards Big Chill, but this time, as she flipped up at Big Chill she yelled, "RE-QUIP!" Erza was then engulfed into a new armor. This armor is black with silver trimming that had silver crosses in several places. It had a very revealing breastplate and plates on the hip area, which reached down t her waist-guard. The waist guard leaf the front of Erza's body exposed. Erza grew out two black metal wings on her back. This was the Black Wing Armor.

Erza drove her foot into Big Chill's side and Big Chill grunted in pain. Big Chill quickly floated back from Erza. Erza then had two black dragon wings spring out from her back. Erza then drew her silver sword and then charged head first at Big Chill.

Big Chill, however turned intangible and Erza's sword floated right through him, as if he wasn't there. Big Chill then laughed, "You can't touch me, lady. Looks like that new getup isn't going to be much help."

Erza floated away from Big Chill, who took a deep breath and then fired a gust of cold air at Erza. Erza however then tightened her grip on her blade, and her sword then began glowing bright silver. Erza began spinning furiously, and her blade began to exude magical energy around her. Erza's sword created a silver sphere of magical energy around her.

Big Chill blinked in confusion then asked, "Did you just form a shield of energy around yourself? That's…incredible! I've been wondering, do you possess all the powers you have been displaying? Or is it, each armor you change into allows you to access each power you hold within you?"

Erza ignored Big Chill's question, as she continued to spin. Erza's sphere of energy finally began to disperse, and then her sword was covered in silver energy, similar to the energy that had formed around her. Erza fired forward at Big Chill, who smiled, "That isn't going to work-"

Erza, however, continued forward and slashed Big Chill in the chest. This time, however, her blade cut Big Chill and he screamed in pain. Erza then growled, "This armor is meant to deal with Ghost and Phantom-like threats. You shouldn't have chosen a form like that when fighting my Black Wing Armor."

Big Chill groaned as a blue blood-like fluid fell from the gash in his chest, "Dully noted, bitch!"

Big Chill then slapped his Ultimatrix once again, and then he was engulfed in a flash of bright red light once again. Erza narrowed her eyes at the bright light in front of her. All of a sudden a large red fist flew forward and punched Erza in the face. Erza bit down on her jaw as she was sent flying backwards on her back.

"ERZA!" Gray yelled, and Natsu then growled and charged to where Erza was flying backwards to.

Four Arms was revealed in the crimson light. Four Arms was a humanoid alien, who was 12 feet tall, with a lot of muscle, and two pairs of four fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four green eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He had gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears black underwear, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. He had a black ponytail, and his Ultimatrix was located on his chest.

Four Arms cracked his knuckles together as Erza slid on her back and then flipped up yelling, "RE-QUIP!" Erza then changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and Four Arm looked at Erza and thought, 'This girl has some stuff! This woman changes her powers and her strategies every time I change. I need to end this before my Ultimatrix times out. And with all the quick changes I've been making, that will be sooner than later.'

Four Arms and Erza began charging at one another when they both heard, "Stop the fighting!" Happy floated between the two, and both came to a stop several yards between one another.

"Happy, move! We need to finish this now!" Erza warned the feline wizard. Four Arms then yelled to Happy, "Yes, blue feline. Move out of the way. I'm about to end this."

Erza readied her sword and then charged at Four Arms. Four Arms followed suit and then charged forward at Erza. However, as Four Arms continued forward Erza, Natsu hopped in front of Albedo. Natsu engulfed his right fist in a ball of flames and he growled, " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ "

Natsu drove his fist into Four Arms' jaw and Four Arms was sent rocketing backwards and he landing on top of a shopping cart. Erza looked at Natsu and nodded, "Natsu…thank you for that. But I could have-"

Natsu looked back at Erza and he nodded, "I was getting tired of seeing that guy punch on you." Erza then nodded, "It comes with the territory."

Four Arms stood and he growled, "I've had enough of this! I've had enough of…" Four Arms' breathing began to speed up and then a loud beeping began to ring throughout the street.

Elfman and Gray ran next to Natsu, Happy, and Erza, as Elfman asked, "What's going on now?" Four Arms was engulfed in a flash of crimson light again, and everyone looked away from the brilliant light. Erza cried out, "Watch out, every time that wizard is engulfed in a flash of light, he is transformed into a new form."

This time, however, as the light died down, Albedo's human form was revealed lying on the ground unconscious.

"What…" Erza blinked in shock at the white haired teenager, as he lay in the middle of the street. Natsu blinked in confusion, "So…what power does that Take-Over form have?"

Gray then looked at Natsu and growled, "That's that wizard's normal human form, you idiot." Natsu then turned and growled to Gray, "What'd you just call me, you nincompoop?"

Erza then looked at Gray and Natsu and growled, "Enough, you two! Friends shouldn't call each other rude names like that. Now go, tell Mirajane to prepare the infirmary."

As Elfman, Gray, and Natsu began to run back to Fairy Tail, Erza looked down at Albedo and asked Happy, "Where do you think this young wizard came from, Happy?"

Happy then shrugged, "No idea, Erza."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this chapter was longer than normal; I just had a lot of stuff to do and introduce in this one chapter. This chapter had to introduce all the new Fairy Tail characters, it had to have Albedo arrive in the new world, and then it had to reveal where we are going to be in the Fairy Tail universe and timeline. (This is right before Erza recruits Gray and Natsu to help her destroy Lullaby, FYI).**

 **Since I was changing up how Ben 10 and Fairy Tail fans saw this story, I wanted to try something different. Normally we see Natsu fight against Ben when he arrives in Earthland, but I decided why not have Albedo be introduced to Earthland by fighting Erza. Hope you guys enjoyed that little fight. That will currently not be the last fight between those two powerhouses.**

 **Thanks for all the support you all have been giving me. I really appreciate it. If anyone is interested, take a look at my Teen Titans fanfiction also located under Ben 10 x Fairy Tail. It just had a major fight in Chapter 7, and the fight scene closely mirrored the Captain America: Civil War, Airport Battle, where we had Team Static Shock fight against Team Spiderman. I think it was pretty awesome, if I don't say so myself. So if you get the chance, you should check it out.**

 **If you enjoyed the read, hit that favorite and follow button at the button or top of the page. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or questions, leave them in the comments below. No flames are allowed, but I will always welcome and appreciate construction criticism. Rate and Review!**

 **Until next time my friend, be safe, be awesome, Be Limitless**

* * *

 **Yes this is an "End Credit Scene". Take that Marvel ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I can do that too.**

The Tesseract floated in the middle of the ocean. As it floated aimlessly, a small fishing boat passed the Tesseract and came to a stop. A large fishing net was cast out over the Tesseract, and then the net was pulled on board. As the net was pulled on board, a tall, muscular, man with a darker skin tone. The man had dark hair, which he kept spiky. The man had an eye patch over his left eye, and his jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions.

The man walked over to the fishing net, as several servants looked at the Tesseract in awe. The man then commanded, "Stay away from that thing. It is dangerous."

The servants backed away slowly, but continued to eye the Tesseract's beauty. The tall man then heard behind him, "It's fine, Simon. Let the servants see what they've been working so hard to find."

Simon looked back to see a young man, with blue hair, a red tattoo above and under his right eye, a long scar that cut across his face, wearing a white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, walking onto the boat's deck. The most noticeable thing about this young man was that he was missing his left arm. The man's left arm was replaced with a silver and gold fused mechanical arm.

Simon nodded, "Jellal. We have found the cube you have been searching for since you returned from…"

Jellal nodded and smiled, "Good." Jellal looked up in the dark night sky and he smirked, "Why build a Tower to Heaven…if you don't have the key?"

* * *

 **The End, for real this time. Be Limitless my friends.**


	4. Armors, Dragons, and Islands

**Hello everyone! How's everyone doing? Sorry for disappearing for a while. I've been travelling all of last month and just got back home this month. Hope you've all been doing well.**

 **Now I know that people were saying the "Mirajane" thing about the last chapter was confusing and made the chapter a bit uncomfortable. I totally get that and I would like to apologize about that. When I started making Nega Fairy, I wanted to tie it in with my Teen Titans' story. However, after looking back on certain things I came to the conclusion that this was a bit too early to try something like this, so I apologize about that. From here on out, I will be keeping this story strictly in the Fairy Tail universe, however I have not changed the fact that this story takes place near my Teen Titans' story. I just had to remember that this story should stand as a story alone, and not on the back of any other stories I write. So just for clarification, Albedo is not a fan of Mirajane at the moment because he believes she worked with Ben Tennyson once to defeat him (which happened in the Teen Titan storyline). If you don't understand, just forget about it :) It'll be resolved by next chapter probably.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Nega Fairy**

 **Chapter 4 Armors, Dragons, and Islands**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guild dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

* * *

"How did he know you, Mira?" A voice rung in Albedo's ear, but he couldn't seem to open his eyes. Albedo then heard Mirajane's voice, "I don't know. I've never seen this…boy before."

Albedo then moaned in disgust, and Natsu asked, "Is that guy awake yet?"

"Obviously not, Natsu." Lucy said.

"How long can one guy stay asleep? We've already saved the guild masters, and I beat that windbag, Erigor." Natsu groaned, "This guy is still taking his nap, like he's sooo tired."

"Leave it alone, flame head." Gray then growled.

"Where did he come from?" Albedo heard Erza's voice over him, and his eyes opened wide. Albedo was laying down on a bed in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall, and he was surrounded by Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy.

Albedo immediately jerked forward off his bed, but Erza placed her armor-plated hand on Albedo's chest, "Wait, calm down."

Albedo looked at Erza and then the other guild mates, and he growled, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail." Erza calmly said to Albedo, who shook his head in disbelief, "What is a Fairy Tail? Where am I?"

"You're in Magnolia Town." Natsu said, as if the answer was plain and simple, "You marched down the street in your dinosaur take-over form, like last week."

"Last week?" Albedo said in disbelief, "What do you mean, last week?!" Albedo tried to lift himself up again, but Erza rested her hand on his chest again, "Wait, you can't go. Your body is still healing. We're trying to help you-"

Albedo growled, "I don't need your help, human." Albedo slapped Erza's hand away from him, and this caused Erza to grumble something under her breath. Albedo tried to lift himself off of his bed, and this caused all the wizards in the room to back away and give him space.

The moment Albedo tried to stand on his two feet, he fell to the ground in pain. Albedo groaned, "What's…happening to me?"

Erza looked back at Lucy and Cana, and she then ordered, "Go get Master Makarov! Tell him that the boy is awake!"

Albedo groaned as he looked up and met eyes with Mirajane. Mirajane blinked in confusion as Albedo growled, "You must be enjoying this, She Demon."

Mirajane was about to respond when Elfman growled to Albedo, "How about you stop insulting my sister, okay? Real men don't insult women."

Albedo, however, ignored Elfman and continued at Mirajane, "You think I don't know you…I know you. You were with Ben Tennyson…at the Plumber's base."

"Who's Ben Tennyson?" Gray asked, and then Happy shrugged his little shoulders, "Beats me."

Natsu then nodded to Albedo, who was still lying on his stomach, "Hey man, do you think you could get better soon? Like maybe by tomorrow? My fight with Erza is tomorrow, and I'd really enjoy it if I could fight her in peace."

Albedo heard Natsu's request and then he groaned as he grabbed his stomach, "That's…redundant."

"Out of the way, Natsu." An older, wiser voice rung in the basement, which reminded Albedo of Azmuth's voice. Albedo looked up to see an extremely short elderly man, who was mostly bald, but had hints of white hair around the out rims of his head. The elderly man had a nice cut mustache, which was the same color as his hair. The elderly man had on an orange hoodie, which had the Fairy Tail symbol placed in the chest area.

"Master Makarov." Erza nodded in respect, and Makarov looked down at Albedo, who grumbled, "You…must be in charge."

Makarov nodded, "Well, you could say that. What's your name, young man?" Albedo glared at Mirajane, "I'm surprised the She Demon hasn't told you who I am."

Mirajane then blushed and said to Albedo, "I don't know who you are! And can you stop calling me a demon! I've left that title behind me."

Albedo stared hard at Mirajane, but then Makarov nodded at Albedo, "What is your name, young man?"

Albedo looked at Makarov then nodded, "I am Albedo, of Galvan Prime. I am…creator of the Ultimatrix."

"The what?" Cana asked, as she held a mug of alcohol in her hand, and then the Ultimatrix blurted out, "Error. No history log of Albedo creating Ultimatrix prototype. No connection to Primus. Error. Reboot required. Error. Reboot not successful."

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked, as she pointed at the red Ultimatrix on Albedo's arm. Albedo tried to lift himself up, but this caused Erza and Mirajane to move over to his side and help him. Albedo growled to Mirajane, as he unsuccessfully tried to struggle, "I don't want your help, monster."

Mirajane then growled back to Albedo, "How about you stop being such a jerk, and let us help you?"

Albedo was then placed in the bed on his back. Makarov then moved over to Albedo's side and he nodded, "You can stay here and rest for as long as you need to. Your body seems to be extremely exhausted. You seem nearly void of your magical energy."

"I was pulled through an unstable wormhole." Albedo nodded, "Even a hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian would have trouble surviving inside of a wormhole of that magnitude…"

Albedo then heard Gray ask, "So, you're saying you were transported from somewhere other than Magnolia Town? We thought you just stumbled in the city."

"We also thought you were a dinosaur monster." Natsu said in disappointment, and this caused Albedo to groan, "Sorry to disappoint you, pink haired one."

Natsu then smirked, "Nah, it's okay. The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Albedo then winched at Natsu's sudden change in attitude.

Makarov then nodded to Albedo, "Where are you from, Albedo? You said you are from Galvan Prime, but that is no village we have ever heard of. Where in Fiore is Galvan Prime?"

Albedo shook his head, "Fiore? What is a Fiore?" Albedo then began breathing harder, "Is that the name of the planet we're on? What sector…of the galaxy am I in?"

"We're in Earthland." Mirajane nodded, and Albedo narrowed his eyes at her, "I didn't ask you, woman."

Mirajane then quickly growled back, "Fine." Mirajane turned and started upstairs and called out, "If you need me, Master Makarov, I'll be at the bar."

Makarov then looked at the other young wizards and nodded, "That is a good idea, everyone. Let's give Albedo more time to rest. Everyone go upstairs for now."

Lucy nodded, "Yes master." Lucy waved at Albedo, "You get some rest alright?" Albedo looked away from her and grumbled.

Lucy frowned then turned and asked Erza, as the young wizards began upstairs, "What's his problem?"

"No clue, Lucy." Erza nodded, "But I must say, I have a feeling Fairy Tail is about to get very strange."

* * *

 _ **CRASH!**_

A loud crash shook Albedo out of his sleep. Albedo's eyes jolted open, as he felt the entire guild hall shaking.

Albedo moved to stand, but then looked down to see he was not in his normal attire. Albedo had on a clean white t-shirt, and baggy brown pants. Albedo shook his head, "Where are my-"

Albedo's throat then felt like it was closing in on itself. Albedo began having a major coughing fit. After a few seconds, Albedo put his hand over his mouth and coughed for the final time. Albedo groaned in pain, as he rubbed his chest.

'There is something different about this world, and its atmosphere. My human lungs are still trying to adapt to the new-'

 _ **BOOM!**_

Another loud bang broke Albedo's train of thought, and he winched. Albedo then yelled, "What is going on out there?!"

Albedo then stood to his feet, and then blinked in shock. "At least I can stand again, so that's a plus."

Albedo then began moving towards the stairwell and made his way out of the basement. When Albedo made it to the upstairs guildhall, he was surprised to see no one inside the guild hall. Albedo looked around in shock, 'Where is everyone?'

Albedo walked through the doors of the guild hall, and then he saw where all the Fairy Tail guild members stood. Almost everyone in the guild stood in a large circle watching as Natsu and Erza fought each other.

Erza was in a new armor that peaked Albedo's interest. This armor was dark red mainly, but also had several orange and black patterns over it. Several parts of the armor were dressed like flames, but others resembled dragon limbs and dragon wings. Erza held a red and black sword in her hands, she stood waiting for Natsu to attack her.

Both of Natsu's fists, to Albedo's surprise, were engulfed in flames. Albedo shook his head and said aloud, "What is he? A metahuman? An alien?"

"What do you mean?" Albedo heard to his side, and he looked to see Happy, Lucy, and Gray standing next to Elfman and Mirajane, who were watching Cana count money next to a score board. On the board there was Erza's name and Natsu's name, and under each name there were several tally marks.

Albedo then asked, "Are you all taking bets on who will win in the fight?"

"Sadly." Lucy said with a sweat drop, "These guys are crazy."

Gray nodded, "Erza's gonna destroy Natsu. Plain and simple." Happy then nodded and said, "Aye!"

Lucy then growled, "Hey, you little double crossing cat! I thought you'd be betting on your partner, Natsu!"

Happy shook his head, "No way. Natsu's gonna get destroyed, Lucy. This is Erza we're talking about."

Albedo blinked at Happy, then looked at Erza, who continued to stare down Natsu, as he continued on a pointless rant about how he's gotten stronger over the last few months. Albedo then nodded and thought to himself, 'That woman…she certainly looks powerful. Her natural body build presents strength. And she must be strong, if so many people have placed votes on her to defeat the pink haired boy. Not to mention, she held her own against several of my alien forms…where am I?'

"Hey, new guy!" Cana called to Albedo, who jerked his head over in her direction, "What is it, drunk?"

Cana then lifted her mug and asked, "You wanna place a bet before the fight continues?"

Albedo shook his head and grumbled, "No thank you. I have no interest in pointless fights." Elfman then called out to Albedo, "Oh come on, little man." Elfman walked up and slapped Albeod on the back, and Albedo yelped in pain, "A manly man wouldn't have a problem placing a small bet on a fight."

Albedo then growled in pain, "Don't hit me so hard, buffoon. I'm still recovering from be shot into an unstable wormhole-"

"Come on." Mirajane smiled at Albedo, "Just place a small bet. I put my bet on Natsu." Albedo then turned away from Mirajane and growled, "I don't wish to bet on anything. And I don't wish to talk to you, either."

Elfman then frowned, "Lighten up, man. Mirajane's my older sister. She's just trying to be nice."

Albedo then nodded at Mirajane, "You weren't being so nice when you tossed Vulkanus on top of me." Mirajane winched at hearing this, but then Elfman said, "Sorry, but my sister doesn't even have the strength to toss a sack of flour." Elfman then looked at Mirajane and then quickly said, "No offense, sis."

"None taken, Elfman. Who's Vulkanus?" Mirajane asked, then she shook her head, "You may have me mistaken for someone else from your…home, Albedo."

Albedo shook his head, "Trust me. I don't forget faces. You look like the monster that attacked me, and you even have the same name of the monster. There is no coincidence at all."

"What were you and I doing, that caused me to so call attack you, back in your village?" Mirajane then tilted at Albedo, who couldn't help but have his face turn bright red, "Well…I was about to kill Ben Tennyson and take his…my Omnitrix, so I could revert back to my Galvan form."

"So you were about to kill someone?" Lucy asked in shock, and then Mirajane shook her head, "Oh yeah, that makes even more sense. You might want to explain yourself now."

Albedo then growled, "I'm not explaining myself to you, witch." Mirajane then narrowed her eyes at Albedo then acted completely out of character, "Don't call me a witch, alright?"

Albedo was about to say something, when Mirajane then saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, and she grabbed onto Albedo and yanked him forward, "LOOK OUT!" Albedo was yanked out of the way, as Erza's sword sailed passed his head and stabbed into the guild hall's door.

Albedo looked over at the fight, and realized that not only had the crowd backed away from the fight, but also that Natsu had disarmed Erza and taken her sword away. Albedo yelled, "Watch where you throw sharp objects, Pink One!"

Natsu then yelled back to Albedo, as he kicked Erza in the chest, and she backed away, "Sorry, dude!"

Lucy cried out to Albedo, "You nearly got your head cut off." Mirajane then looked at Albedo and nodded, "I don't remember ever attacking you, but now that I've saved you, does that make us even?"

Albedo then narrowed his eyes at Mirajane and growled, "Not even close."

"WWWOOOOWW!" Albedo heard and he looked over as Natsu sailed into the air and landed in front of him. Natsu growled, "A knee to the face, Erza? That was a low blow!"

Erza, who was charging at Natsu head first, yelled back, "You tried to break my arm, Natsu!" Erza's red and black gauntlets were engulfed in flames suddenly, and then her fist then became engulfed in flames.

Natsu growled back to Erza, "That's cheating! First you use an armor that uses my element, then you just start copying my signature moves?!"

Albedo shook his head, "Does she have the power to control flames at will, but needs an armor to gain access to these powers? Or is it the armor that is giving her that power altogether?"

"Ask when they're done punching each other's faces in!" Gray asked as the young people moved out of Erza and Natsu's way. Erza drove her knee in Natsu's chest, and Natsu backed away. Natsu then punched forward at Erza, who ducked under the punch and delivered a powerful flaming uppercut to the young dragon slayer.

Natsu was sent flying upwards, but this caused Erza to then grab his leg and then toss him back to the middle of the street. Natsu punched his flaming fist in the ground to regain his leverage and he came to a complete stop in front of a series of local stores.

Erza clapped her hands together, and as he pulled her hands apart she summoned a long spear made completely of magma and flames. Erza cried out, " _ **SPEAR OF THE DEMON KING!**_ "

"That's new!" Cana said in awe, and then Macao cried out, "She must have learned a new move while she was on her last quest! That Erza just doesn't know when to stop upgrading those armors."

"She has multiple armors…" Albedo said, remembering all the armors Erza pulled out in their last duel, "Like that human Anthony Stark?"

"Who's that?" Lucy asked, and then Albedo shook his head, "What planet did you say this is, again? How come no one here knows anything about Galvan Prime or Earth? Tony Stark and his Avengers were infamously known throughout the universe."

Erza slashed her spear down at Natsu, who stepped to the side and barely dodged Erza's new lethal weapon. Natsu swept his leg under Erza's feet, but Erza saw this coming and she quickly hopped in the air to avoid Natsu's attack.

As Erza lifted into the air, Natsu then put on his normal mischievous grin, "I got you now!" Natsu hopped forward as he punched both his hands together and a red magic circle appeared in front of him, and he yelled, " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ " Natsu's right fist was then suddenly engulfed in flames and he punched forward at Erza's chest. Erza however stabbed her spear down to meet Natsu's punch.

As the two met, a flash of light exploded between them and a sound banged across the street that sounded like a nuclear blast. The force of energy sent shockwaves towards the guild members, who backed away in fear of the power of the two mages.

Makarov, who was simply watching the battle closely, sighed, "Shame. I'm gonna have so many lawsuits when they're done."

Albedo was pushed back on his back, and Happy landed on his face. Albedo growled to the same cat, "Get off of me, vermin."

Happy lifted himself off and then said, "Sorry about that. Natsu's going all out on Erza."

Albedo looked at Natsu, who was now covered in sweat, and then he looked at Erza, who was sweating but not even close to the degree of Natsu's sweat. Albedo then shook his head, "This…Natsu, will eventually run out of energy."

"You think?" Mirajane asked, and Albedo nodded, "Anyone with at least a class 11 intelligence could see that Natsu is running low on power. Also, he seems to be fighting purely on instinct. Instinct will only be able to take someone so far."

Natsu looked at Erza and smirked, "Well, this battle's been a whole lot of fun." Erza blinked in confusion as Natsu's fist then began engulfed in flames again, "But now is the time we end this."

Albedo then shook his head, "They're going to leave this entire city block if they don't stop."

"The city block?" Makarov turned to Albedo, and then frowned, "Erza and Natsu have been able to destroy entire cities on their own. This fight is most likely going to end with the city in shambles."

"Are you not going to even try to stop them?" Albedo asked then Makarov looked back over at the fight. Erza grabbed hold of Natsu fist, as Natsu drove his fist into her face. Erza then yanked Natsu's hand forward, causing the young wizard to stumble forward. Erza then simply said, "You still haven't learned how to eat your own fire, right?"

Erza then drove Natsu's fist into his own face. Natsu groaned in pain, then Erza yanked Natsu forward again and drove his own fist into his jaw. After doing this one more time, Erza then drove her knee right in Natsu's ribcage.

Natsu backed away in pain, but Albedo just shook his head in disbelief, "How can someone take that much punish…" Albedo looked to see Natsu wipe blood off his smiling lips, "…with a smile on his face."

"That's because you didn't calculate the most important thing in your equation, Albedo." Makarov looked back at the young Galvan, "Spirit. Where Erza trumps Natsu in power, Natsu has this indomitable spirit that forces him to continue to fight on."

"Spirit?" Albedo said as if he were skeptical, "If you think that's what makes a difference in a battle, believe what you want. I'll look at the hardcore facts."

Natsu smirked at Erza, "That was pretty smart, using my own flames against me, Erza. I gotta admit, that attack stung." Natsu then punched both his hands together again and a similar magic circle appeared in front of Natsu's chest. Natsu then took a deep breath and yelled, " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ " Natsu then fired a large column of fire out towards Erza.

Albedo's eyes widened in shock and excitement, "Incredible! How is it possible that he can produce flames inside of his own lungs! Is he a metahuman?"

"A metahuman?" Makarov looked at Albedo in confusion, "We don't have metahumans in Magnolia Town. Natsu uses an ancient magic known as Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Do these metahumans utilize magic where you come from, Albedo?" Lucy asked, then Albedo shook his head, "No. Magic…is not a thing that metahumans use."

"Well, you use Take-Over magic, obviously." Elfman nodded, "Does that run in your family, like it does in mine?"

"What do you mean?" Albedo growled, and then he shook his head, "Magic? I do not use magic. I'm insulted that you'd even associate me with such foolish parlor tricks as magic." Albedo lifted the Ultimatrix and growled, "This is the Ultimatrix. It allows me to transform into over 10 million alien life forms. It is the universe's ultimate weapon. Not magic."

"Correction." The Ultimatrix said, "Due to disconnection with Primus, Ultrimatrix only has 173 alien DNA samples."

"What?" Albedo grumbled and began twisted the faceplate of his Ultimatrix, and then the holographic interface arose, and several wizards look in awe at Albedo's Ultimatrix.

"Oh!" Lucy nodded, "So you have a limiter, which acts as a REQUIP magic tool, and it allows you to transform into different Take-Over forms."

"NO!" Albedo growled and looked up at Lucy, "It's not magic. I am a scientist. I believe in science, not magic. This is strictly science."

"Sure." Happy nodded, "But if you aren't a Take-Over wizard or a REQUIP wizard, then what wizard are you?"

Albedo then growled, "I'm not a wizard. Period. End of Story. Bye Bye." Mirajane rubbed her chin, "But if you're not a wizard, then what are?"

Albedo then growled, "I am a Galvan."

"What's a Galvan?" Cana raised her eyebrows as she began chugging down a barrel of alcohol, and then Albedo was taken aback, "You shouldn't consume that much alcohol, human. That will eventually poison your bloodstream."

"Don't worry about it." Macao laughed, "She can hold her liquor." Wakaba then laughed, "Yep. She drinks enough for the entire guild and she barely even acts like she's affected."

Albedo shook his head, "You humans are very strange." Albedo then ran his fingers through his white hair, "If we're not on Earth, but you all are human beings, is it possible that I'm on an alternate Earth. That wormhole may have carried me across the universe to an Earth that closely resembles the Earth that Ben Tennyson is on."

Albedo then looked at Mirajane, who then blushed and asked, "What is it now?" Albedo then shook his head, "Nothing. That would just explain how I was able to run into someone who is identical to the same Mirajane who attacked me back on the Earth I was trapped on."

Albedo then said, "Ultimatrix. Establish universal communication device." Albedo then nodded to the young wizards, "If I can pick up on any communication signals being transmitted throughout the galaxy, then I might be able to get in touch with someone who can help transport me back home."

"Oh, cool." Lucy said, and then Gray shook his head, "I have no idea what you just said, honestly."

Albedo then nodded, "Well in simpler terms…where are your clothes?" Gray looked down and realized that he was out of all his clothes besides his blue and black underwear. Gray then yelled, "Oh man! Why does this keep happening to me?!"

Albedo shook his head and then he heard his Ultimatrix beep. He looked down and then the Ultimatrix said, "Error. No communication signals detected. No connection to Primus. Error. There is no connection to Primus. Warning, no connection to Universal codex. Possible situation, Ultimatrix has been transported to an uncharted Universe."

Albedo blinked in confusion then he shook his head, "Uncharted universe…what?" Albedo then looked around in fear and then gulped, "Are you saying…I'm trapped here?!"

Before any of the young wizards could say anything to Albedo, Natsu, who was unconscious, collided with Albedo and both of the youngsters rolled on the ground. Albedo then growled, "Get off of me, you imbecile!"

Natsu then groaned in pain, and then Makarov stood and exclaimed, "The fight is over. Erza is the victor." Erza nodded in respect and yelled to Natsu, "You put up a good fight, Natsu."

Natsu groaned again, then Albedo growled, "Someone get him off me!" Albedo then heard his Ultimatrix say, "Uncataloged DNA detected. Scanning." Albedo's Ultimatrix then engulfed Natsu in a ray of bright green light, and then Albedo blinked in shock, "What is going on with this useless device?!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Albedo heard, as he sat at the bar inside the guild hall working on his Ultrimatrix. Albedo grumbled to Mirajane once again, "I'm fine. Stop bothering me."

"Really?" Mirajane said, as she put a glass of water in front of Albedo, "You're sweating really hard. You've been mumbling to yourself for the past 3 hours. And I thought you were going to try to start being nicer."

Albedo looked up at Mirajane and narrowed his eyes at her, "Listen here, Mi-ra. I don't care if you aren't the person who attacked me with Ben Tennyson-"

"I was not." Mirajane rolled her eyes at Albedo, as several Fairy Tail members laughed and joked behind the two, "I told you, I've never heard of Ben Tennyson. I'm just trying to be nice. Are there any nice people back in your home world?"

"No. Plain and simple. There are no nice people. There are only people like Ben Tennyson, who deny me the right I have to return to my normal and beautiful form."

"Normal form?" Mirajane asked, as Happy floated next to Albedo, "Hey Mirajane. Can I get some drinks for my table? Drinks are on Natsu, since he lost."

Albedo ignored Happy and continued, "There are people like Azmuth, who deny my genius intellect, and sabotage me at every corner I turn to. Trying to steal my genius and far superior ideas."

"Who's Azmuth?" Happy asked Albedo, then Mirajane nodded to Happy, "I have no idea. And how come no one told me Natsu was awake? He shouldn't be out of the infirmary, Erza did a real number on him."

Albedo then began waving his arms in front of Mirajane, "Excuse me! I'm sitting right here, complaining about my own personal problems, and you're worried about the pink haired boy who can summon fire out of his body?"

Albedo turned and looked at Happy, "Tell me this, blue feline." Happy then sighed, "My name is Happy." Albedo, once again, ignored Happy and continued, "Who sounds more interesting? Listening to one of the smartest being in this universe and several others? Or a pink haired man child who can control fires?" After finishing his sentence, Albedo started breathing very hard, waiting for either Mirajane or Happy to answer his question.

Mirajane looked at Natsu, who was sitting at his table next to Lucy, Gray, and Erza. Natsu had two straws in his nose and was swinging his head around. Lucy frowned in disgust, while Gray laughed and pointed at Natsu's actions. Mirajane then looked at Albedo, who had a vein sticking out of his head and then she sighed, "If I honestly answer this question, your head might explode."

"Albedo." Master Makarov began walking out of his office and towards Albedo. Albedo looked over at Makarov and he nodded, "What is it, old man?"

Makarov nodded, "You still haven't told us exactly where Galvan is. If we knew, we could help you."

Albedo should his head as he continued to mess with his Ultimatrix, "No need." As Albedo made a final adjustment, he lifted the Ultimatrix in his hand and yelled, "Yes! I've done it!"

Everyone in the guild grew quiet, then Happy laughed to Albedo, "What did you do exactly?" Albedo smirked at the cat and nodded, "Something amazing, Happy the blue cat. Something that your simple mind could not begin to comprehend."

"Did you find a way to get back home?" Mirajane asked, and then Albedo sweat dropped and sighed, "Well, in a way."

"Did you find a way to talk to the people back in your village, so you can send a SOS message out?" Akzack asked Albedo, and then he nervously laughed, "Well…not exactly…"

Cana then shook her head and said, "Did you find a way to produce alcohol out of thin air, so I can stop charging drinks to Macao's tab?" Macao looked over at Cana and growled, "What the hell? That was you charging my tab?!"

Albedo looked at Cana and then shook his head, "No…but that answer is quite simple. All you'd have to do is build a device that can manipulate the number of protons in the air that can then change the elements in the air. After-"

"Boring." Natsu then yelled and Albedo winched, "Excuse me? That isn't boring. Manipulating atoms is nothing boring. IT IS THE FUTURE!"

Natsu looked at Albedo then yawned, "Are you gonna change back into the big dinosaur monster? Cause THAT would be awesome!"

Albedo then growled, "No, I'm not changing back into that form. I was transported here by a weapon of power known as the Tesseract. I've built a sensor into my Ultimatrix that can sense and detect different powerful energy sources on this planet. With any luck, I'll be able to detect and then find the Tesseract. With the Tesseract I'll be able to-"

"Are you doing a monologue right now?" Albedo heard Romeo ask, and Albedo looked down at the small boy, who continued, "I mean…if you are, that's cool. I just thought only villains like to monologue."

Albedo shook his head and growled, "No. I'm not monologuing, so shut up." Romeo whimpered and nodded, "Oh, okay." Albedo looked around and nodded, "Where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yeah-"

"You wanna fight me, Albedo?" Natsu randomly asked, then everyone in the guild hall groaned in displeasure. Albedo blinked in confusion at Natsu, "What are you…asking me?" Natsu then shrugged as if his question was simple, "I thought I was using simple enough words for you, man. I saw you fight Erza, and all that was pretty cool! I wanna fight you next. So, you wanna fight?"

Albedo blinked in disbelief, "Of course not, pink one. You just finished losing to the armor girl." Erza nodded, "I have a name, you know." Albedo, however, ignored Erza and continued, "I don't wish to waste anymore of my time on pointless fighting. Anyways, I know I could defeat you in a fight."

Natsu smirked at Albedo, as if he was baiting him the entire time, "If that's so, why did I knock you out in the middle of your fight with Erza?" Albedo blinked in disbelief and then he growled, "You did not knock me out! I was rendered unconscious due to the unstable wormhole that I travelled through. You try travelling through an unstable dimensional opening and staying conscious."

"Sure thing." Natsu said, as if he were actually interested in trying Albedo's new and unusual challenge, "Where can I find one?" Albedo growled at Natsu's question, "Are you serious?"

"Pretty much." Lucy shook her head.

Gray then laughed, "Yeah, the guy's an idiot. Tell him to go out and conquer a hurricane, and he'll actually try."

Natsu heard this, and he turned to Gray and growled, "Hey, that hurricane better be glad I was going easy on 'em. I had it on the ropes until-"

"Forget about that." Erza waved Natsu off, as he continued to rant about getting defeated by a hurricane. Erza smiled at Albedo, who grumbled something and stood from the bar, "You know what, Albedo? You said you don't have a home to go back to yet, why don't you say here?"

Albedo blinked at Erza in confusion, but Erza continued, "You'd be surprised how different all of us really are. But that hasn't stopped us from being a family. You wouldn't have to worry about where you'd sleep, or who you could go to in times of need."

Albedo put his hand up as Erza was about to continue. Erza saw this and she stopped as if she were surprised, "What is it?" Albedo looked at Erza, then Makarov and then he nodded, "No."

"What?" Elfman asked, then Albedo simply said again, "No."

"No, as in no way, thanks for accepting me into your family?" Natsu laughed, then Albedo growled, "No imbecile. No as in, no. No, I reject your offer."

"What?" Lucy asked, "Why?"

Albedo looked around at all the guild members and then he calmly said, "The last person who said they wanted me to be a part of his family," Albedo pointed towards the doorway, "Blasted me into a portal that sent me to this backwash planet!" Albedo then looked at Makarov, "No offense."

Albedo then continued, "I'm honored that you all would think that I'm interested in becoming a part of your amateur science convention."

"Science convention?" Levy asked, and Jet and Droy shrugged in confusion.

Albedo then nodded, "But that isn't how the real world works. Maybe here in Fairy Land-"

"Fairy Tail." Mirajane rolled her eyes in disgust, but Albedo continued, "-you all may just accept any random blow off who drifts in with the wind. But in the real world, people don't just meet on the first day and get pulled into someone's family." Albedo pointed at Erza and he growled, "So, no. I don't want any part of your 'family'. I'm fine on my own."

"Geez." Gray said, "That's pretty harsh for a guy who would've died if our guild hadn't have taken you in and fixed you up." Albedo then nodded, "Bill me for the expenses. I'll pay Makarov back."

Albedo turned and began walking towards the door when he heard above him, "Wow, I think I actually found someone in this guild hall that I can actually stand."

Albedo looked back, as all the Fairy Tail guild members looked up at the second floor. On the second floor of the guild hall, Laxus Dreyar sat in a wooden chair leaning back watching all the guild members. Laxus appeared as a very muscular and tall man with blue and gray eyes. His spiky blonde hair was slicked back, although a few strands stood at his forehead. Laxus had a lightning bolt like scar on his right eye, which stood out on his face. Laxus had on what appeared to be large headphones. He wore a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down to his elbows, and fur on the lower ends. Laxus also had a bright red cape with a Fairy Tail mark on the back of it.

"Laxus?" Macao said in disbelief, "What a _pleasant_ surprise?"

Natsu yelled to Laxus, "Hey Laxus, how about you stop being such a jerk?!"

Laxus then snarled to Natsu, "How about you watch your manners, dog?" Natsu growled, "What did you just call me, you arrogant bastard?!"

Albedo looked up at Laxus and thought to himself, 'I scanned the second floor of this building several times. He wasn't here before. How did he appear there so fast?'

Laxus locked eyes with Albedo and he laughed, "So, what's your deal, new guy? I'm digging the loner act. I totally understand why you'd think you need to bail on these losers."

"Laxus!" Makarov said, "That's enough." Laxus, however, continued at Albedo, "But what I'm surprised about is how you'd turn down a chance to fight pinky, down there." Laxus pointed down at Natsu, who growled, "If YOU wanna fight, Laxus, I'll happily give you a fight!"

"Me against you? Sorry, but I wouldn't feel right after that." Laxus smirked, "I wouldn't want to have Mirajane have to try to put your pieces back together after I'm done with you."

Mirajane then muttered, "What a jerk…" Natsu growled to Laxus, "I could beat you, LAXUS!"

Laxus smiled, "You couldn't even beat Scarlet! You wouldn't last a second against me. Remember last time?"

Natsu winched at Laxus' mention of 'Last Time' and this caused Albedo to look around in confusion. "What happened last time?" Gray then looked at Albedo and nodded, "Laxus fired lightning down Natsu's throat. Natsu couldn't eat the lightning and his vocal cords were burnt out for a month."

"It was really quiet, I'm guessing." Albedo laughed and Mirajane turned and glared at him. Albedo then gulped and nervously laughed, "I mean, that's a bit too far, don't you think."

Laxus called down to Albedo, "OH, give me a break. The little brat was asking for it." Natsu growled, "WHO YOU CALLIN A BRAT?!"

Natsu's fist became engulfed in flames and Erza yelled, "Natsu?! Stop!" Natsu was about to hop forward at Laxus, when Laxus pointed his finger at Natsu's face and a large bolt of lightning fired out and flew straight for Natsu.

"Look out!" Lucy yelled as the bolt grew larger and it became obvious that the large bolt was going to hit more than just Natsu. Before anyone could react, the room was engulfed in a flash of red light and Diamondhead hopped in front of Natsu. The lightning hit Diamondhead, and although Diamondhead's body absorbed the lightning, Diamondhead was forced backwards several feet and into Natsu.

Laxus grew a smile on his face and he laughed, "Oh brother! You must be kidding me?!" Laxus pointed at Diamondhead, as he lifted Natsu up, "Looks like I was the moron for once."

Diamondhead looked up at Laxus and growled, "What do you mean, for once? You're not always a moron?"

Laxus smirked at Albedo, "For someone who doesn't want friends, you're willing to hop in front of a lightning bolt for pinky. Looks like you're just as weak as the rest of these losers. You should've let him splatter on the ground."

Laxus stood and waited for Diamondhead to retaliate against him, but Diamondhead simply nodded and slapped his Omnitrix. Diamondhead was engulfed in a flash of red light and replaced by Albedo's human form, "I'm one of the smartest, if not the smartest being in this universe. I will not be goaded into a fight with you, you oversized double A battery. But let's get one thing straight, next time you call me weak or a moron, I'll destroy you."

Albedo turned and lifted his Ultimatrix. A grid appeared off the faceplate and pointed to where Albedo needed to start moving for the closest energy source. Albedo started moving towards the arrow and he walked out of the guild hall. Laxus watched carefully as Albedo walked out. After Albedo was gone, Laxus then laughed, "Wow…what turn off? That guy seemed like such a tease, am I right, Mirajane?"

Mirajane glared at Laxus, who smirked at her, "Oh, sorry. That was rude of me right?" Mirajane was about to growl something to Laxus, when Makarov shook his head and said, "Laxus, you ran him off. We were close to getting to him, and you just attacked him and sent him off!"

Laxus laughed to Makarov, "Chill out, old man. I didn't attack him, I attacked pinky." Laxus then smirked at Natsu, who was snarling at him, "Anyways, if you wanna blame anyone, blame Natsu. If he could've taken the attack, then that guy wouldn't have jumped in the way."

"You're such an asshole." Cana growled to Laxus, who just smirked at all the Fairy Tail members, "Oh, don't be so, you, Cana. That guy was gonna leave anyways."

Erza looked at Mirajane, then they both looked at the door as the door flapped in and out, over and over. Erza then sighed, "Great…now he's out there, alone."

Mirajane frowned, "Something tells me…that's how he wanted things."

* * *

Albedo continued walking down the street, as he realized someone was walking right towards him.

Albedo looked up to see a strange cloaked man walking towards him. Albedo then heard several thumps around him. Several of the townsfolk, who were just standing around in peace, were all now unconscious on the ground. Albedo blinked in confusion and he asked him, "What is going on?!"

Albedo activated his Ultimatrix, when he realized the cloaked mage know as Mystogan was closing in towards him. Albedo readied himself as Mystogan walked past him.

Albedo blinked at the Mystogan character. Mystogan was an extremely tall, and had most of his body covered by a dark blue cloak. Mystogan had his arms and legs covered with several bandages. He had on a blue bandana with a silver forehead protector attached to it, and had a green mask over the bottom half of his face. On his back, Mystogan carried several Magic Staves that were held in a dark green strap.

Mystogan walked past Albedo, and both of them met eyes. Albedo's eyes widened as he locked eyes with the mysterious man. Albedo asked, "Who…are you?"

Mystogan simply said to Albedo, "I'm…no one. I'm an outsider. I don't belong here." Mystogan then glared back at Albedo, "Let you." Mystogan then quickly turned from Albedo and continued walking towards the Fairy Tail guild. Albedo blinked in confusion and he gulped, "That guy…seemed intense. What did he mean he was like me? How did he know I was an outsider?"

"Alert! Alert!" Albedo heard and he looked down at his Ultimatrix. Albedo shook his head and said, "What is it now, Ultimatrix?" The Ultimatrix then said, "Tracking large source of energy coming from island-like landscape, miles from your location."

Albedo heard this and then he nodded, "Is it the Tesseract?" The Ultimatrix remained silent, and then Albedo growled, "Is it the Tesseract?! I need to get home."

Once again, the Ultimatrix remained silent, and then Albedo shook his head, "Fine. Looks like it's time for me to go to this island place." Albedo's Ultimatrix then said, "Plotting course to location known as Galuna Island."

Albedo then grumbled, "What the heck is a Galuna Island?"

* * *

 **There you go guys. I know this wasn't exactly an action packed chapter, and I get that. Sorry guys, but this chapter wasn't meant to be action packed. I just wanted to get Albedo to Fairy Tail and then off on his first adventure. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **If you enjoyed the read, hit that favorite and follow button at the button or top of the page. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or questions, leave them in the comments below. No flames are allowed, but I will always welcome and appreciate construction criticism. Rate and Review!**

 **Until next time my friend, be safe, be awesome, Be Limitless**


	5. Trouble on Galuna Island Part 1

**Nega Fairy**

 **Chapter 5 Trouble on Galuna Island Part 1**

* * *

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guild dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

* * *

"GAWK!" Albedo gasped, as his eyes shot open and he realized he was underwater. Albedo began splashing around as the rough waters of the black ocean continued to throw him around furiously. Albedo tried to yell for help, but he made the mistake of opening his mouth as he was pulled underwater, and his mouth was suddenly filled with chilly water.

As Albedo continued to struggle underwater, he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist. Albedo heard Lucy's voice say, "I got you Albedo." Lucy yanked Albedo from under the water and pulled him close to her. Albedo began to cough out the freezing waters, as the rough waves continued to shake him and Lucy back and forward.

After several moments of fighting against the fierce waves, Albedo and Lucy suddenly heard Gray's voice yell out through the chilly night air, "I'm still tied up! I can't stay afloat!"

Lucy looked back and searched the dark chilly waters, but couldn't see Gray. Lucy cried out in vain, "GRAY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Albedo forced his arms to move in the chilly water. Albedo growled to the Ultimatrix as he lifted his arm above the water, "I don't want a Pyronite, or some new alien form. Give me a Piscciss Volann!" Albedo was suddenly yanked under the water by a strong current, and Lucy was pulled under with him a few seconds after.

Albedo's vision began to fade as he slammed down on the faceplate of his Ultimatrix, and his body suddenly felt like it was adapting to the ocean's freezing waters. Albedo changed into a Piscciss Volann, which was better known as Ben Tennyson's Ripjaws. Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. His body was mostly grey. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his left torso.

Ripjaws's angler light began glowing in the dark water. When Lucy saw Ripjaws's fearsome look, she gasped for air, but cold water began to fill her lungs. Ripjaws automatically grabbed hold of Lucy, as she hopelessly struggled against Albedo's new form.

Ripjaws resurfaced, and Lucy gasped for air, and suddenly began coughing out water. Ripjaws began looking around, searching the surface of the water for Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Ripjaws narrowed his eyes as he saw Natsu's body, face forward in the water, floating towards a large landmass.

Ripjaws began swimming towards Natsu's floating body, when he bumped into something large in the water. Albedo thought to himself, 'I hope this is not some of this world's unique aquatic life. I have no time to dispatch creatures I'm not familiar with.'

Ripjaws stuck his head underwater for a quick peak, and gasped in shock. Albedo saw that Happy was underwater, desperately trying to swim upwards, while holding onto Gray's unconscious body.

Ripjaws reached out and grabbed the small blue cat, who cried out in fear of Ripjaws' monstrous form. Ripjaws pulled Happy from underwater, and then he yanked up Gray and slug him on his back.

Happy began coughing for air, as he plead for his life, "Don't eat me, please! I don't taste good!"

Albedo growled to Happy, as he zoomed to pick up their final companion, "I'm not going to eat you, vermin. It's me, Albedo."

"Albedo?" Lucy said in fear, "I didn't know you had a water form too."

Albedo ignored Lucy's comment, as he quickly swam towards Natsu. As Albedo was about to finally reach the last wizard, Happy cried out, "Look out! Another big wave!" Ripjaws looked back in disbelief, as a large wave swept him and the four wizards that surrounded him underwater.

Albedo tried to swim up and grab Lucy and the other wizards when a sudden wave pushed him backwards and his head slammed onto a large rock underwater. The force was enough to knock the young Piscciss Volann unconscious. To make matters worse, the Ultimatrix suddenly changed Ripjaws back into Albedo, and he, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray were all swept under the rough waves of the night.

* * *

 **Several hours before in the Port City Hargeon**

"What do you mean, the island is cursed?" Albedo asked a fisherman, as he stood on Hargeon's docks in front of several fishing boats tied to the dock.

The old fisherman nodded, "That island is cursed, young man. No fisherman with a brain is willing to travel to that place."

Albedo narrowed his eyes at the old man and he growled, "I don't believe in curses, old man. I know that there is something of interest on Galuna Island, and I need transportation. There must be someone who is willing to take me there."

"Not even pirates are willing to travel there, kid." The old man sighed then turned away from Albedo, "Sorry I can't help you, young man. Maybe there's another way for you to get there."

Albedo turned and began walking down the docks towards other boats. Albedo thought to himself as he walked, 'Too many people have been warning me about some curse of Galuna Island. Curses aren't something I'm too excited about. There must be a simple answer to this 'Cursed Island'.'

Albedo stopped as he neared the end of the dock, and he saw a bearded middle aged man, who was wearing a black head bandana and a gray cloak over his body. The man sat in his fishing boat, and seemed to be in his own world at the moment.

Albedo directed his eyes towards the ocean and began doing calculations in his mind. 'I know for sure that this island is too far for me to swim to in this human form. It would also be extremely dangerous for me to try to get there via an alternate alien form. I don't know how long my Ultimatrix can function, and if it times out while I'm over the water or under it, I could be lost at sea.'

Albedo sighed, "This is quite the dilemma. If I had metal, supplies, and an actual workshop, I could build flight tech to get me to the island. But I don't have any money that could afford me even one of the necessities."

Albedo pulled his homemade backpack that Mirajane made him before he left the guild. Albedo winched at the Fairy Tail symbol on the back of the pack, 'If those people hadn't have given me this extra food from their base, I wouldn't have made it this far.'

Albedo grumbled to himself, "What is wrong with those people?"

"I can't help you with that one, sorry." Albedo heard behind him and he winched. Albedo swung his head around to see the beard fisher talking, but it was suddenly clear to Albedo that the fisherman wasn't talking to him. Albedo was more shocked to see the all too familiar faces of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

The fisherman nodded to Lucy, "I don't know why you'd wanna go there, but no sailor worth his salt is gonna take you to Galuna Island. Sorry to break the news to you kids."

Albedo winched at the sentence he heard, 'Are these three trying to get to Galuna Island as well? This is a very uncomfortable coincidence.'

Natsu slapped Lucy on the back and he laughed, "Well, looks like we're swimming after all."

Happy then jumped up and smiled, "Aye sir."

Lucy suddenly whipped her head back at Natsu and Happy and growled, "How many times do I have to tell you that we're not swimming?!"

Natsu and Happy laughs were cut short when Albedo butted into their conversation, "Lucy Heartfilla is correct, Pink One and Blue Cat."

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy exclaimed in shock, "Albedo?!"

Natsu slapped Albedo on the back, which caused Albedo to stumble forward and grumble something under his breath. Natsu laughed, "Hey! What are you doing here in Hargeon?! Everyone in Fairy Tail thought you were going back to your village, Galvan."

"Galvan Prime isn't a village. It's a pla…never mind." Albedo grumbled, then looked at the trio, "So, you three are headed towards Galuna Island as well?"

"Yeah? What's it to you, Albedo?" Happy laughed, as he sprouted his wings and started floating above Albedo, who stumbled to his left to avoid the cat.

"I am looking for a object of great power. My tracker is saying that it is located in the direction of Galuna Island." Albedo nodded, as Happy landed on his head, "What are the three of you doing trying to get to Galuna Island?"

Natsu smirked at Albedo, "We're going to complete the S class quest that is set in Galuna Island. That's the only way were can get respect from Laxus, Erza, and everyone else in the guild."

Albedo frowned at the thought of Laxus, but his thoughts were cut short by Natsu's sudden question, "Why don't you come with us, Albedo?"

Albedo winched, "Why would I do that?"

Lucy nodded, "Well, if you did, we'd all be able to split the reward 4 ways. And anyways, these S class quests are suppose to be really dangerous. We could all watch out for each other."

Albedo thought about the offer the Fairy Tail wizards had just placed in front of him. 'Last time they offered for me to 'join them', I quickly shot them down. But they haven't done anything to double cross me…yet. Maybe I'll see how long I can ride this alliance with them.'

Albedo reluctantly said, "Why not, I suppose."

"I found you!" The four heard, as two arms wrapped around Natsu and Lucy. Natsu and Lucy hopped forward in shock to see Gray standing behind them smirking.

"GRAY?!" Natsu and Lucy said shocked at the Ice Mage's sudden appearance. Albedo narrowed his eyes at the Ice Mage, as Gray crossed his arms at the three Fairy Tail wizards.

"Gramps found out about your mindless scheme, flame head." Gray growled to Natsu, "He sent me here to take you back. Let's just say he's super pissed!"

"WHAT? WHY?!" Natsu yelled, "We're not even in danger…yet."

"Yet?" Both Albedo and Lucy said at the same time.

Gray looked up at Albedo and he raised an eyebrow, "Oh man, Albedo. I'm surprised to see you here. I told Elfman that you'd probably be long gone from anything that was related to Fairy Tail or at least Natsu related."

"Yet here I am." Albedo smirked, "I'm beginning to scare myself. But that is besides the point." Albedo looked at Natsu and Lucy and asked, "Are you two telling me that you are going on a dangerous quest that would pit you against your own guild?"

Natsu shook his head, "Oh come on, it's not even that big a deal. The only person who's probably angry is Erza."

Albedo then nodded, "And hearing that is enough to change my mind. I'll get to Galuna Island on my own now."

"What? Why?" Happy quickly said, "Oh, are you scared of Erza?"

Albedo then growled to the blue cat, "Watch your tongue, Vermin! I do not fear anyone! I just know that I could not hope to find anything useful on the island if I have to fight the armor clad girl again."

Gray then directed his attention towards Lucy, Happy, and Natsu, "You guys know, if you come back now, you might avoid getting kicked out of the guild. Well, I guess that's probably wishful thinking."

"What?!" Lucy cried, "Kicked out? Is this that serious? All we did was-"

"Went behind the master's back and stole a dangerous S class mission from the second floor." Gray said, "Gramps is pissed. Plain and simple. You just need to come back now, and we can probably work the rest of this out."

Natsu leaned forward at Gray and snarled, "You know what, I don't care. We're going on this S-class quest. You can't stop us, Ice Boy."

"When Erza finds out-" Gray started, and this sent shivers down the spines of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, "She's gonna kill you, Natsu. You remember what happened last time you made Erza mad."

Albedo blinked in shock at everyone's reaction to thought of Erza's fury. Albedo knew first hand of Erza's incredible fighting abilities, but he was getting a sense that Erza was holding something in that he was not too interested to see himself.

Happy hopped away from both Lucy and Natsu, and hid behind Gray, "Please Gray, you gotta save me! I told those two that this was a bad idea, but they wouldn't listen! They forced me to come here too!"

Lucy yelled to Happy in anger, "Hey, you little lying back stabber!"

Natsu growled and his fist caught aflame, "I'm not going back, Gray. So you better stay out of my way!"

Gray's hand was then covered in a light blue magic circle, and then large shards of ice began to form above his hand, "You're coming back with me, buddy! Whether you walk back or are dragged back is up to you!"

The bearded fisherman looked in awe at Natsu's flaming fist and Gray's incredible ice magic and he whispered to himself, "Magic…it can't be." The man suddenly stood and said, "Oh, excuse me, but are you children wizards?"

Albedo immediately growled to the fisherman, "NO!"

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy on the other hand all said with straight faces, "Yeah, we're all wizards from Fairy Tail."

Happy then laughed as he floated over Albedo, "Well, besides Albedo. He's a wizard from Galvan Prime or something."

Albedo swatted at the blue cat, "I am not a wizard, Happy! How many times do I have to tell you people this?!"

The fisherman ignored Albedo's rant, "Have you wizards come to lift the curse on Galuna Island?"

Natsu's adventurous smile grew on his face, "Yeah, we're here to lift that curse."

Lucy sweat dropped and sighed, "I mean, maybe."

While Gray finished off for the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards, "Not gonna happen. I'm taking you home."

The fisherman looked at the wizards and Albedo, then he nodded, "Wizards, you can come. I'll cut my price in half for you kids. Get in."

"Seriously?" Natsu and Albedo said at the same time.

Albedo shook his head and thought, 'I didn't even think about a method of paying anyone. I don't have any money and I have no understanding of this world's currency. Growing diamonds with my form 'Diamondhead' may not be worth anything if diamonds are fairly common in this world. This might just be another bust for me.'

Albedo suddenly heard a loud thump and he then heard Gray groan in pain. Albedo turned to see Natsu kicking Gray in the chest, and Gray was sent flying into the ground. Natsu then lifted up Gray and he nodded, "Well, that problem is solved."

"NATSU?!" Lucy yelled, "We can't just kidnap Gray!"

Natsu looked at Lucy and nodded, "Well we can't just let him go back and tell the others at Fairy Tail. Gramps would just send Erza after us next." Natsu turned to Albedo, who was still frowning at his current situation, "Hey, Albedo. This was the smartest choice right?"

Albedo looked at Natsu and then he nodded, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you are right, Pink One. Now you have a head start before your master sends someone else after you."

Natsu smirked as he stepped into the boat, "See, the smart one agrees with me! So let's get going."

"Alright then." Lucy reluctantly stepped into the boat, then Happy followed.

The fisherman was about to take off, when Natsu said, "Hey, wait. Albedo, hop on in. You're still coming with us right? It's not like Erza can even do anything to you. You're not in our guild."

Albedo winched at Natsu, then he looked at his feet and forced the words out of his mouth, "I…I…I don't have the money to pay for the passage to the island."

"Oh." Lucy said with a frown on her face, "We didn't know, Albedo. Why didn't you just say something?"

Albedo was about to mumble something when Natsu yawned, "Oh come on. And I thought you were about to say something super important like you couldn't come cause you were scare of water. Get it. I'll pay for you, man."

Albedo blinked at Natsu's generosity, "What? What do you mean? I don't have the money to pay you back, Natsu."

Natsu grinned at Albedo, "You know what, you just finally used my real name, Albedo."

Albedo blushed and this caused Lucy to smile, "Look at you, Albedo. You can actual blush and show off a sweet side."

Albedo growled, "Leave it alone, Lucy Heartfilla."

Lucy then laughed and lifted her hands, "Consider it forgotten. So are you coming?"

Albedo looked at Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and the unconscious Gray. Albedo then smiled for the first time in a while, "Well, why the hell wouldn't I come?"

Albedo then hopped forward towards the boat.

* * *

"KAWK! KAWK! KAWK!" Albedo coughed up salty sea water from his mouth onto the sandy beach he found himself laying on. The bright yellow sun fired rays of beaming light that hit the back of Albedo's head.

Albedo heard a groan next to him, and he turned his attention to Gray, who was lying on his back. Gray continued to cough up sea water, as Albedo began to gauge the certain situation.

'Gray is here.' Albedo looked over to see Lucy laying on her back, trying to regain her breath. 'Lucy appears to be here as well.'

"Well." Albedo heard Natsu's voice, and he looked up to see Natsu and Happy standing over him, "Looks like we made it, you guys! We're here on Galuna Island!" Out of everyone on the crash site, Natsu and Happy seemed to be harmed the least. Both of them seemed to have no injuries and were filled with energy.

Albedo groaned and lifted himself off the ground, "Why are you so excited? We nearly died?! That was a disaster!"

"Yeah." Lucy sighed and waved her hand down at Natsu, "We're lucky that wave washed us to shore, and not back into the ocean."

Gray grumbled and narrowed his eyes at Natsu and Lucy, "Well, I don't know if I'd exactly call that lucky."

Lucy frowned and looked at the ground, "I still can't help to wonder about that guy who brought us here. What happened to Bobo?"

Albedo stretched his arms and pulled his soggy red jacket off, "Who knows? He might have teleported away, or-"

"Or maybe he was a ghost!" Happy laughed, which caused Albedo to winch. Happy then continued, "You know, he disappeared as soon as he finished talking about the curse of the island."

"Not likely, cat." Albedo growled, "Ghosts aren't real, and neither are curses. There is a perfectly scientific explanation for his disappearance."

Natsu then exclaimed in excitement, "Hey, forget about that stuff right now, you big nerd!" Natsu began waving his hands in the air, "Let's go exploring."

Happy then hopped up and said, "Aye!"

"We've been here for like 30 seconds and you guys have already forgotten about the mission!" Lucy sweat dropped, but then she thought about it and looked at Albedo, "Well, I guess it's not your mission, Albedo. Sorry about that."

Albedo waved Lucy off, "No, please continue. I will stick with your group as long as you are going in the general direction of where my tracker is pointing to. After that, I assume we will be parting ways."

"Sounds good to me." Natsu slapped Albedo on his wet back, and Albedo let out a very high pitched shriek in pain.

Lucy pulled out the S-class quest request form, and she, Natsu, and Happy all gathered around and looked down at the request. As the three wizards looked at the request form, Albedo looked out at the vast blue ocean around the island, trying to think of possible ways to get back to Hargeon on.

'I'm in a worse situation than before. Now I'm trapped on an island with no mode of transportation out of here. I need to find that Tesseract.' Albedo thought to himself.

"Apparently there's only one village on this entire island." Lucy said aloud, and this caught Gray and Albedo's attention.

Albedo quickly said, "So do you believe they have boats or scrap metal that they are willing to give to us?"

"A boat maybe." Lucy said with a sweat drop, "But probably no scrap metal. Why would you even need that?"

Albedo nodded, "I'm an inventor. You'd be surprised what I could build with some imagination, scrap metal, and time."

"Well, nice to know." Lucy smiled then looked back down at the request form, "Well, the chief of the village is the person who put in the original request."

Natsu then nodded, "Well, I guess that means we should go find him first then."

"Not so fast." Natsu, Lucy, and Happy heard Gray say behind them, and they all looked in shock. Gray stood up from the ground and nodded, "You guys aren't-"

"Oh just give it a rest, Gray. You can't take us back to Fairy Tail, now. We don't even have a boat." Natsu said in annoyance.

"Yet." Albedo butted in, as he lifted his tracker in the air, hopping it was still functional, "We don't have a boat YET!"

Gray then looked at Natsu and he said, "You know what, you're right. I'm coming with you guys." Lucy blinked in shock, while Natsu smirked at the Ice Mage. Gray then smirked back at his friend, "There's no way I'm letting you two clowns finish this S-class quest without me. I'm not letting you guys become S-class wizards before me. Albedo isn't even a Fairy Tail wizard, and he's still going with you guys."

Albedo quickly looked back at the group, as his tracker began to beep aloud, "I'm not a wizard in general. Why won't you people listen to logic for just once?"

"Anyways, if you guys got kicked out of Fairy Tail, the place would get pretty boring." Gray smiled, "So lets get this done."

Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray all smiled at each other for a couple of seconds. Before anyone could say anything, Albedo to mumbled, "Hey, I hate to break up this lovely moment, but I need to begin searching for the Tesseract. Are we going to get going, or do I have to leave you guys behind?"

The four wizards looked at Albedo, as he fearlessly glared at the vast dangerous jungle that was before him. After a few seconds, Natsu grinned at the young shape shifter, "Let's go."

Albedo smirked back as the five started moving into the unknown.

* * *

After hours of treading through the underbrush of the vast jungle in front of them, the day had passed, and the five friends were now surrounded by a vast darkness. The long light left was Natsu's flaming wrist, and Albedo's tracker, which began to glow extremely bright. As Albedo lead the way, his tracker began to beep really loud as another source of light began to close in on the group.

"I've found something." Albedo said as he moved forward and Lucy looked down at her map on the request form.

"We're just about there, according to the map on the request paper." She inquired.

"I think we've found your destination." Albedo exclaimed as he came to a stop in front of an incredibly large wooden wall that seemed to make a wide full circle around a village. The wooden walls of the village were high in the air, it seemed like it would be too dangerous for a normal human to try to climb that high.

The first thing that everyone noticed was the large wooden sign that was nailed to the wooden wall. The sign read, 'KEEP OUT'. Albedo leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the sign. Then he began to look around for clues. While Albedo was scanning the area, Lucy frowned, "It doesn't look like these guys are too excited to let people in their village."

"Well yeah, check out that gate." Natsu nodded, "When they say keep out, I guess they really mean it." Albedo walked off the path that lead up to the large wooden gate. The first thing Albedo noticed was a thin trip wire, that seemed to be set. Next to the wire was a pile of what appeared to be oil. Albedo dipped his finger and sniffed it.

'Oil…why would any type of oil be located on such a remote island like this?' Albedo thought to himself.

Albedo then called out, "That's not the only thing. I believe the people inside the village have set many booby traps to keep out unwanted visitors." Albedo walked back over to the group and then gestured towards gate, "It would seem simply scaling the fence would not be safe for us. Even if I transformed into a more agile creature, it still might be too dangerous for me to sneak in."

"Why would you need to sneak in?" Gray asked.

Albedo lifted his tracker and then aimed it at the gate. The tracker began to beep extremely loud and then started to whirl around and glow. Albedo then sighed, "It appears that the energy source that I am looking for is inside the village. I need to get in there."

"Why not just come in with us?" Natsu smirked, "You are on this quest with us. We can help you find your thingy and you can help us break the curse."

"There is no such thing, Natsu." The young Galvan uttered, "And anyways, there's no need for you to get tied into my problem. Once I've found the Tesseract, you will no longer have to worry about me."

Lucy suddenly yelled up at the top of the wall, which caught the three boys off guard, "HELLO! Is there anyone home?!"

"What are you doing?!" Albedo growled to Lucy, "I can't possibly sneak in there, if you alert them to our presence!"

Lucy, however, continued to yell at the gate, "We've come here to help you!"

Albedo began to chew on his fingers, thinking, 'If these people are hostile, then they could possibly attack us from above. I'll have to change into something that can ensure the protection of Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy. After getting them out of harms way, I'll then move to destroy the front gate. I will probably have to change into something fast and agile, like my Arachnichimp form or perhaps the Kineceleran form.'

As Albedo continued to formulate a plan of attack, the rest of the wizards waited for a response from inside the gates. After several moments of silence, Natsu and Gray frowned in disappointment. Natsu then put on his usual mischievous smile, "Why don't we just bust in, like Albedo said?"

"Aye." Happy laughed, "That would be pretty awesome. Do you think you could break through the gates, Natsu?"

"Of course I could." Natsu chuckled mischievously.

Gray then leaned forward and began observing the gate, "This gate is made of some pretty thick wood. Doesn't look like it'll be easy to just bust through. Maybe if Albedo changed into that big dinosaur Take-Over form."

Gray looked back at Albedo, who was still thinking to himself in quiet. Gray was about to say something when the group heard from above them, "WHO GOES THERE?!"

Albedo jumped in surprise, as the five looked up to see two dark shadows stood up at the top of the gate. The two shadows then shifted around to look down at the four young people and their blue cat.

Lucy put on her normal friendly smile and called out boldly, "We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!"

One of the shadows then called down to the young people, "Why were we not notified when you accepted our request?!"

Lucy blinked in shock and then gulped. Lucy had no idea how to answer, and this threw Albedo off. Albedo knew that Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were going against their guild's orders to do this quest, but he was completely surprised by how no one took the time to make their quest actually seem legit.

Lucy continued to stumble over her words, when Gray exclaimed, "Sorry, there was probably just a small mix up with our paperwork. Nothing serious, probably!"

The two guards on top of the gate did not seem to accept this answer fully. One of the sentries called down, "Then let me see your guild emblems! RIGHT NOW!"

Sudden Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu revealed their Fairy Tail guild emblem proudly. Happy moved his green pack and turned around, revealing a green Fairy Tail symbol on his back. Natsu moved his scarf and showed his flaming red Fairy Tail brand on his right shoulder. Lucy lifted her hand and revealed her pink Fairy Tail symbol proudly. Gray lifted his black t-shirt and revealed his dark blue symbol on the chest.

The guards exclaimed in excitement, "They're here. They're really here! They came to help!"

The four wizards smiled at each other, while Albedo blinked in shock. Albedo thought to himself, 'I guess Fairy Tail is really a respectable guild after all. They're symbols and emblems seem pretty legit.'

Suddenly the five were caught off guard when one of the sentries called out, "Hey, what about that other guy? Where is his guild symbol?"

Albedo then began, "Um…I'm not exactly a wiz-"

"Chill out, dude. Don't give yourself away like that." Gray said to Albedo, which made the young Galvan winch. Gray then turned back at the guards and yelled, "This guy is a scientist from Fairy Tail! He isn't exactly part of our guild-"

"YET!" Natsu cheered and pulled Albedo into a headlock, "He's not in our guild yet."

"Release me, PINK ONE!" Albedo groaned in detest, but Natsu's friendly grip only tightened as Albedo struggled against it.

Gray then finished off with the guards, "Anyways, why would you turn down any extremely needed extra help?"

The guards looked at each other then they thought about it. Suddenly the gate in front of the four wizards and Galvan, began to lift up and reveal a path that led into the village.

"Nice one, Gray." Natsu sniffed as he released Albedo, "Looks like you're not completely useless."

"Hahaha, very funny." Gray chided, then the group walked into the gate. The path of was village was edged with spikes, as if it were trying to keep people from getting onto the path from outside. The gate of the village had several sharp and spiked teeth at the bottom of it. The teeth on the gate were revealed as the gate lifted out of the way of the wizards.

Happy looked at the gate's teeth-like bottom and exclaimed in awe, "Wow. It's like we're walking right into a giant monster's mouth."

Lucy then gulped, "Are you trying to freak me out even more?"

As the group walked into the gates, they were met by several dozen villagers, who had the entire bodies covered in light brown robes. The only visible feats of the villagers were their eyes. Although they were all wearing the same brown robes, each and every villager seemed to be completely different from one another. Some villagers were round, others were much taller than others, while some seem to have elongated heads under there robes. A fairly short man, who had several strange green, red, and blue symbols on his robe, walked up to the five and bowed in respect. The short man was using a cane with a crescent on the top to support himself up.

"I am Moka, the village chief. On behalf of everyone in my village, I welcome you wizards here." The elderly man said to the five adventurers. Moka then turned back and said to his villagers, "There is something you all need to, wizards. This is why we have called you here to help us. NOW MY PEOPLE!"

After hearing this, all the villagers began to rip off all their robes. What was under the robes, caused Albedo and then others widened their eyes in confusion and awe. All the villagers appeared to be normal people. Some villagers were darker than the others, while their were some with shorter hair and others with longer hair. However, what really stood out was how on each villager, a random part of their body seemed to be replaced with some kind of scaly demon-like body feature.

The village chief, who was a tan elderly man, with long white side burns that hung to his torso, had an enlarged purple scaly demon right arm. Behind him was a young woman who had short cut blue hair, who's left leg was replaced with a revolting blue claw-like leg. Several other villagers had different horns that had grown out of their heads. None of the villagers were able to look the five newcomers in the eyes, because it appeared that they were ashamed of their conditions.

As Albedo began processing the situation that had just unfolded in front of him, he heard Gray say, "It's just like what happened to that boat guy."

Lucy nodded and whimpered, "Yeah. This is terrible."

Albedo began to remember what Bobo, the man who transported him and his comrades to Galuna Island looked like. Bobo seemed like a normal man, but Albedo suddenly remember the ghoulish right arm that Bobo had covered up. Then a light bulb flashed in Albedo's mind. Albedo was muttered, "This…could actually be really useful to study."

"OH MY GOSH!" Everyone was caught by surprise by Natsu's sudden outburst. Natsu then exclaimed, "Look at his sideburns! Truly this is the work of forces beyond our humanly comprehensions!"

"NOT THAT!" Moka growled to Natsu, "I was talking about my arm!" Moka looked back at all the villagers and sighed, "Everyone on the island have suffered from horrible disfigurement from this curse. Even the animals have fallen victims to this terrible curse."

"Excuse me for asking this," Albedo nodded to Moka, then he continued, "But what makes you believe that this happens to be a curse? Your conditions could range from several different factors. This could just be an infectious disease-"

"What?!" Lucy gulped after hearing Albedo say that, "You mean it could be contagious?"

"It could be a genetic mutation. That is very common where I'm from." Albedo ignored Lucy and continued to try to explain the people's troubles with his scientific mind, "OR, it could possibly be, worst case scenario, your DNA could have been scrambled by a strange energy anomaly. " Albedo then thought about himself, then he continued, "Um…I have seen things like that before."

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man." Moka lowered his head to Albedo, "And they have all told us that there is no disease that causes these…disfigurements. You see, our symptoms began around the moon fell under an evil spell."

Albedo immediately frowned after hearing Moka say that. Albedo then thought to himself, as Moka continued to rant about the island normally absorbing the moon's natural light. Albedo thought, 'These people truly believe they are trapped under a spell that has caused them to mutate. This is similar to how I have been mutated from a Galvan to this repulsive human form. But these people are luck. Only certain parts of their bodies are disfigured. I'll have to start by taking their blood samples, then I can begin running blood tests-"

"It's coming out from behind the clouds!" Happy warned, which pulled Albedo out of his mind, and he looked around in confusion.

"Wait what?" Albedo blinked in confusion and looked at Lucy in hopes of getting answers to his question.

Lucy looked at Albedo and then gulped, "Oh yeah. Well, the chief just said that the moon has been cursed by some strange spell. The moon has began to turn glow bright purple, which is why he believes the island is cursed. He thinks the moon is why-" Lucy was cut off by a ray of purple light that suddenly hit Albedo.

Albedo and Lucy looked up at the moon, which was illuminated in a bright purple light. Albedo narrowed his eyes at the purple moon, while Lucy gasped in shock. Natsu, Happy, and Gray all looked at the moon and tried to process how this was happening.

"Wow. It really is purple." Lucy gasped.

Suddenly the four wizards and the alien shape shifter heard Moka groan in pain. The newcomers looked at Moka, who was leaning on his cane. Gray moved towards Moka to help him, but Moka growled to the Ice Mage, "Stand back! The change…it's about to begin!"

"Change?" Natsu and Albedo both said in interest.

Every villager began to glow bright purple, as the moonlight hit them. The different villagers began to groan and scream out in pain, as they all began to grow and change from their human forms. Many of the villagers began to grow into strange and horrifying new demon forms. Some of them grew to have blue scaly reptile-like bodies, while others turned into strange chicken-like monsters. Moka transformed into a purple scaly demon with several black spots all over his body.

Natsu blinked then he looked at Albedo, who was left speechless. Natsu then whispered to Albedo, "Why is this happening to them?"

Albedo began to dive back into his mind, 'That was…incredible. They have completely changed and morphed into different creatures. However, this is more like how I was once a Galvan and now I'm a Human, and less like how I can transform into aliens with the Ultimatrix. I need to begin studying these-'

"Yo, Albedo." Gray shook Albedo's shoulders, and Albedo was shaken out of his thoughts. Gray then asked Albedo, "Hey, we need you out of your sunken place, Albedo. We need that out of scientific brain of yours right now."

Albedo nodded then rejoined his comrades. Moka and his villagers all appeared as monstrous demons, and Albedo was still trying to process what was really going on. Moka then said to the five, "I'm very sorry if our appearance frights you."

"It's okay." Gray said with wide eyes.

Lucy whimpered as she put her hand over her mouth, "You poor people."

Natsu, who had his mouth wide open was the final to respond, "Oh man…YOU GUYS LOOK AWESOME!"

"Awesome?" Some of the villagers said, then began to fidget. None of them seemed to be use to any type of positive attention with their current forms.

Lucy then punched Natsu in the arm and growled, "Natsu! Stop it! You're being insensitive!"

Albedo then said aloud, "Very intriguing." The villagers looked at him, as he lifted his Ultimatrix and said, "Ultimatrix! I have a job for you."

The Ultimatrix then said, "Ultimatrix responding. Still in prototype mode, all functions under prototype settings are unlocked."

Albedo then ordered, "Ultimatrix scan the DNA of these villagers. I want to see both their DNA and RNA results. Begin now."

"Scanning." The Ultimatrix then released a red flash of energy to engulfed Moka, and this caused the villagers to back away in shock.

Albedo then nodded, "Do not worry. This is not a weapon…while it is a weapon. It's actually the strongest weapon in this universe. Maybe in all universes-"

"Dude." Gray said to Albedo, "You don't want to scare these guys, remember?"

Albedo heard this then he remembered, "Oh, sorry. Well, I am taking a scan of your DNA, chief Moka."

Moka frowned as the red light ceased, then Albedo looked at his Ultimatrix, waiting for a result. After a few seconds, the Ultimatrix then said, "No sign of Human DNA detected."

"Incredible." Albedo said in awe, "All of your DNA has been completely inverted from human to…whatever you are now." All the villagers shifted uneasily, then Albedo blinked and nodded, "I mean…sorry again."

Albedo then leaned down and began examining Moka's pupils, "So, I'm assuming this only happens when the purple moon shines on you all."

"Yes, young man." Moka said, but Albedo then cut him off.

"Very interesting." Albedo nodded, "I will need to begin taking all of your blood samples. I will begin collecting samples tomorrow. I will need samples of your blood while you are in your human forms and your transformed forms. Then we can begin to narrow down the cause of your transformations."

Moka then continued, "We will return to normal when the morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some people on the island who have been overwhelmed by their transformations. This has caused them to lose the ability to revert back to human form."

"Oh no." Lucy frowned, "How sad."

Moka then finished, "For these unlucky souls…we've had no other options that to put them to death." Everyone, even Albedo was taken back by Moka and the villagers' law. Moka then looked down and tears began to pour out of his eyes, "Once this curse takes hold, there is no way to save them. I should now…" Moka showed the five a picture of the same man who gave them passage to the island from Hargeon. The five were caught off guard as Moka finished, "I was forced to kill my own son…"

"But…that's the guy from the boat." Albedo said and began shaking his head, "But that's impossible."

"We just…saw him…" Lucy forced out, but it was obvious that the young celestial wizard was really shaken up by this discovered.

Gray, who was now looking at his feet, said, "Now it makes sense why he disappeared before we were taken under the waves. He's dead…but his spirit can't rest in peace until this curse is lifted."

Lucy began quivering in fear, "A…ghost?"

'Impossible.' Albedo thought to himself, 'These truly couldn't be possible…but I can't explain Bobo's disappearance with science…yet.'

Moka bowed, "Please! Lift this evil curse from our island! If you don't…then we don't remove the curse…we will all fall victim to it. We…we will all die."

Natsu then clenched his fist and growled, "We're not gonna let that happen!" Everyone looked at Natsu, as he passionately said, "We're gonna lift this curse, I swear to you! Because we're Fairy Tail wizards!"

The villagers' uneasiness began to go away, as Lucy, Gray, and Happy smiled at Natsu. Albedo, on the other hand was not moved by this speech. Albedo lifted his tracker and it began to beep extremely loud. Albedo nodded, "There is a large amount of power coming from this village. Is there some kind of energy source that the village is in possession of?"

Moka looked at Albedo and nodded, "Yes. We came across a power device that fell from the stars. Why do you ask?"

"I came here to find and retrieve that energy source. I believe it can take me back to my home. I need it." Albedo said.

Moka then nodded at Albedo and assured the Galvan, "Then it is settled. I will give you our power source as well as the reward in the request form if you lift the curse."

Albedo then winched and thought to himself, 'I was hoping to avoid having to stay here any longer. These people would be interesting to study, but so would a hundred other things in my home universe.'

"You've got our word." Natsu said, as he wrapped his arm around Albedo and pulled him in, "We're gonna lift the curse off your island." Natsu smiled and his shiny sharp teeth shined in the purple moon light.

Moka then nodded, "Well, there is only one way this curse can be lifted. You must destroy the moon." Moka leaned forward and his expression became really intense. Everyone, except Albedo, seem to back away in shock of the pure insanity that Moka had just presented to them.

The entire village remained silent for several seconds. Then, out of nowhere, Albedo began chuckling uncontrollably. Albedo's chuckling took the village people by surprise, but he did not stop. Happy floated over him and whispered, "Hey, maybe you should hold that in for another time."

Albedo, however, did not stop laughing. Albedo then pointed at the moon and then he laughed, "You want us to destroy the moon?" Moka was about to respond, but Albedo then stopped him and continued to chuckle, "No, it's fine. But you do realize that the moon is in space?"

Everyone then looked at Albedo with a very confusing look. Albedo then blinked and the Galvan then said, "Um…you all really do realize it is in space right?"

Albedo then shook his head and the thought, 'This is going to be a bit more challenging than I thought.'

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu said, as he, Gray, Happy, Albedo, and Lucy all sat around in a private tent that Moka set up for the newcomers. The five all sat around trying to gauge the true intensity of the situation.

Lucy had changed into a white t-shirt and pink pajama shorts. She chattered her teeth, "Yeah. This all seems really intense. First a ghost, then crazy moon curses that turn people into monsters…what next?"

Gray then shook his head, "They want us to destroy the moon…that's really impossible. This job is really something else. They do know the moon is really important to other people, right? Destroying it could be very bad for everyone else in Earthland."

Albedo interrupted the Ice Mage, "Wait a minute, you guys weren't really considering what that old fool said, right?"

Natsu then looked out the window right at the moon. Natsu then smirked, "Oh man! How many punches do you think it would take to destroy the moon?"

"Natsu…no wizard on Earth is strong enough to pull that off." Lucy sighed to Natsu. Albedo frowned at Natsu's sheer determination. However, to Albedo, Natsu's determination seemed to be clouded with a lot of ignorance and stupidity.

Albedo then grumbled to Natsu, "Destroying the moon would take much more power than you could possibly muster, Pink One. Even if I wanted to destroy the moon, it would take a powerful alien in my Ultimatrix. This is going to take more than sheer force to overcome this problem."

Lucy nodded to Albedo, "I actually agree with Albedo on this one. We might need to investigate this more for more possible solutions."

"Well," Gray said as he started taking his clothes off, "You kids can do whatever you wanna do, but I know one things for sure. I'm beat. I need some shut eye."

"Same." Natsu laughed, "So it's settled. Let's sleep tonight, then we'll start investigating tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Happy laughed and everyone began moving towards their beds, besides Albedo.

Albedo looked at the purple moon, as it shone in the sky. Albedo then thought to himself, 'There is more going on here than meets the eye. I need to investigate this…but the others will slow me down. I'll just leave in the morning…alone.'

* * *

Lucy's eyes weakly opened, as her ears rang with the singing of birds. Lucy lifted herself off her bed and her both Gray, Natsu, and Happy heavily snoring around her. Lucy sighed and thought to herself, 'Oh man. The beasts and perv are some heavy sleepers. I'm surprised I got any sleep. I wonder how Albedo did.'

Lucy looked over at Albedo's bed and saw it was empty. Lucy rose up from her bed and walked over to Albedo's bed and saw that not only was it neatly made back to perfection, Albedo left a paper note on it. Lucy lifted up the note and began to read the note aloud.

 _ **I am assuming you all will be arising soon, but I did not want to awaken you all. It seemed that you all were very tired, so I decided not to wake you. I have informed the village chief to prepare you all a nice breakfast before you all leave. Please enjoy yourselves. I am going to explore the island and look for possible leads on our current case. I will be searching the East side of the island. It would be nice if you all could search the West side. We will meet back at the village at noon for lunch. Then we can share what we have both discovered. Until then, good bye.**_

Lucy placed the note down and looked out the window as the sun began rising. She smiled and thought to herself, 'At least the sun is normal here.'

* * *

XLR8 came to a fast stop, as he reached the top of a mountain on the Eastern side of the island. XLR8's visor lifted up, revealing his blue dinosaur-like face, and he grumbled, "This island is very odd. All the wild life here seems to be completely terrified of any living organism not in their species."

XLR8 looked around at the land under him, and his heartbeat began to slow down. XLR8 took a deep breath and he breathed his lungs full of fresh air. Albedo thought to himself, 'This is…the first time in a while that I've been able to just…relax.'

XLR8 closed his eyes and then he began to think to himself, 'What exactly do I plan on doing when I get back home? I'm still not exactly welcomed on Galvan…and I'm an outcast on Earth… Do I really have a home to go back to?'

Albedo's mind began to drift off when he heard a mechanical whirling sound. XLR8 quickly wiped his head around, but he was suddenly a red laser sailed over his head. XLR8 was barely able to lean out of the way, as the red laser zoomed over his head and flew into the clouds.

XLR8 looked up at where the laser came from and was very surprised to see a large red humanoid robot. This robot was about 10 feet tall and was encased in scarlet red armor. Over the different armored plates, there were silver engraving encrusted onto it. On top of the robot, there was a strange arc shaped silver helmet that pointed up in the air.

XLR8 flipped onto his feet and then growled, "A Techadon?! Really?! What is that even doing he-"

Before Albedo could finish his complaining, the Crimson Techadon lifted its right wrist, and a large laser cannon mounted onto it. The Techadon then fired a massive wave of red concussive energy at XLR8. Albedo zoomed forward at super speed, and as the wave neared him, Albedo slide under the blast. After barely dodging the Techadon's blast, XLR8 hopped back to his feet and hopped into the air. While in the air, XLR8 began to rapidly fire off kicks to the Techadon's head. The Techadon backed away as XLR8 continued to kick it, but as XLR8 was about to finish off his attack, the Techadon's helmet began to glow bright blue. A blue energy shield suddenly expanded, pushing XLR8 backwards several feet.

As XLR8 sailed towards the ground, the Techadon fired another concussive wave of energy that flew straight at XLR8. XLR8 slapped on his Ultimatrix as his body was engulfed in the concussive blast. The Techadon watched as XLR8 seemed to be destroyed by its blast of energy. After a few seconds, the Techadon turned and began to walk away from Albedo.

As the Techadon walked away, it suddenly heard an eerie moan, "Don't tell me, you thought that would kill me?"

The Techadon turned to see Big Chill floating upwards out of the flames that scorched the grass onto of the small mountain the two were on. Big Chill spread his wings and floated above the Techadon. Big Chill looked down at the massive robot and realized that it had oil leaking out of its back. Big Chill blinked and then he said, "Wait…oil?"

Big Chill narrowed his eyes and growled, "Don't tell me…your oil is the oil I found outside the village walls? Someone or something must have injured you while you were snooping around this island!"

The Techadon lifted it's left arm and then its gauntlet opened, revealing a strange glowing purple cannon. Big Chill was about to growl something, when the purple cannon fired, releasing a powerful blast of sonic energy at Big Chill.

Big Chill grabbed his ears and moaned in pain. Big Chill dropped to the ground and this caused the Techadon to close in him. The Techadon walked in front of Albedo, and aimed its right hand at Big Chill's head. However, before the Techadon could fire at him, Albedo fired out a gush of freezing air as hard as he could. The Techadon's right arm was then suddenly encased in a block of ice. The Techadon fired a blast from its right hand, but because the ice was encasing its cannon, the Techadon's right arm exploded and the robot flew backwards.

Big Chill lifted himself in the air and then he rubbed his head and groaned, "Um…ouch…and also…ouch." Big Chill looked over at Techadon, which laid motionless on the ground. Big Chill began walking towards the Techadon and he chuckled, "Oh please, don't tell me that an all-powerful Techadon robot is suddenly defeated because of a missing arm? Oh how the Weapon Masters have fallen!"

Before Big Chill could move in closer to the robot, the Techadon began to arise again. Albedo noticed that now the Techadon was one arm short, and that he had a major advantage over the unintelligent robot. Big Chill stopped in his tracks, but then he smiled and lifted into the air, "Oh, do you want another beat down from the top Galvan in this universe?" However, after finishing this statement, Big Chill's Ultimatrix began beeping with a high pitch noise, and Albedo was suddenly engulfed in a flash of crimson light. Albedo, back in his human form, came tumbling from the sky and landed on the edge of the mountain.

Albedo groaned in pain, "Okay…that was not awesome…" The young Galvan looked up at the Techadon, as it began marching towards him. Albedo hopped on his feet and then balled his fists, "Oh come on!"

As the Techadon began charging head first at the young Galvan, Albedo joined in the charge and began running straight for the massive Techadon. As the Techadon neared him, Albedo rolled under its legs and used the ground under him as a platform. Albedo pushed himself off the ground, right as he was under the Techadon and hopped onto the Techadon's armored back.

The Techadon came to a stop and began trying to use its massive hands to reach the young hero on its back. The Techadon reached for Albedo, and Albedo ducked under its left hand and then punched the back of the robot's head. Albedo yanked his hand back in pain, remembering that the robot was made out of the extremely dense metal. However Albedo's true purpose became apparent when the back of the Techadon's head opened wide, revealing several advanced wires, chips, and circuitry that were all connected to a power source.

Albedo reached into the bucking robot's head, and began to go to work, as the robot continually tried to sling him off of its back. Albedo began to pull certain wires out of their plugs as he began to rant, "Stop fighting me! I've already began to dismantle your remote control signal receiver. You'll be out of your misery in a few more seconds."

Albedo pulled one last wire out of the robot's head, and then robot's body fell limp. Albedo hopped off the robot and then he smirked, "Well, like the humans say, Ashes to Ashes and Nuts to Bolts."

After watching the robot fall on its face, Albedo then thought to himself, "Do humans actually say that phrase…or is it just me?"

Albedo then heard a mechanical spiraling sound, and Albedo turned to see the Techadon's hand, that was once covered in chilly ice, was now free and clawing towards the woods it came from. Albedo growled and started after the hand, "If you think I'm dumb enough to try to stop you, you're wrong. As the hand crawled into the woods, Albedo began walking after it.

Albedo then narrowed his eyes as the he realized the lone gauntlet was moving towards the largest mountain on the island. Albedo then growled, "Okay, lead me right back to the Weapon's Factory you came from."

Albedo then began running after the glove, with an exciting and also dangerous thought in his mind, 'If there really is a Techadon Weapons Factory here, then someone from my world must be in this new world…and that means, they have a way for me to get back home!'

* * *

 **Hey everyone! That's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed! Nothing really much to say here, but stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for the support, advice, and criticism that you guys have given me. A reviewer informed me that my dialogue was awkwardly placed, so I thought to myself, 'Why not change it up for one chapter and see how you like it?' And it turned out, this writing style isn't half bad. I don't know if I'll keep it, but I have definitely taken it into consideration.**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed reading how Albedo processed the different situations he faced in his mind. Having such a complex and genius character like Albedo allowed me to dive into the mind of a truly interesting main character. I was able to see his wants, his needs, and the true desires of his heart. And honestly, I just enjoyed writing in the form of a person who desperately tries to analyze every situation he finds himself in. I look forward to have more moments where I can dive into the mind of a character that hasn't really been expanded much in Fanfictions or in the actual cartoon. Stay tuned for more!**

 **If you enjoyed the read, hit that favorite and follow button at the bottom or top of the page. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or questions, leave them in the comments below. No flames are allowed, but I will always welcome and appreciate constructive criticism. Rate and Review.**

 **Until next time my friends, be safe, be awesome, and Be Limitless.**


	6. Trouble on Galuna Island Part 2

**Hey, Alligators and Crocodiles! Good to see everyone again. Sorry for the super late update. I know I've been gone for a while. I've been trying to get ready for college by doing a bunch of applications and scholarship essays. Thanks for being so patient with me!**

 **Before we get rolling again, I've decided to retcon a certain part in this story. I've been planning some different things for this story, and I decided to turn the Tesseract into one of the four pieces of the Map of Infinity. It's just easier for me to organize things in the story if there are four pieces of the Map of Infinity. So that's just a small little retcon. Most people won't care, but I'm trying to stay canon to the Ben 10 continuum. The Keys of Creation idea felt too much like the MCU, and although I do draw some inspiration from there, I still want this story and the Stargazer Universe to be its own individual creation. So I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **I love you guys, and let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Trouble on Galuna Island Part 2

( **After Several Hours of tracking down the runaway Techadon Hand** )

The scarlet Techadon hand crawls out of the bush, using its stubby fingers. The hand seemed to be in a rush from something that was following it close behind. The large hand made it to the top of a mountain and stopped at the edge. The moon appeared enormous in the sky and strangely glowed purple. Rustling noises came from the bushes behind the Techadon hand, so the hand hopped off the side of the mountain and fell several hundred feet into several trees below the mountain.

Suddenly, a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail, leaped out of the bushes. This strange alien creature was known as Wildmutt. Wildmutt's teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead of using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. Wildmutt had an Ultimatrix on his chest.

Wildmutt sniffed the ground for several minutes and then growled up at the moon. Wildmutt then released a loud and unnatural howl, as he was engulfed in a flash of crimson little.

Wildmutt was suddenly replaced with the Galvan genius Albedo, who was still trapped in his human form.

"The moon is purple...again," Albedo growled, as he glared up at the night sky. The purple moon shined down Albedo, as he stood on the edge of one of the smaller mountains of the island. The moonlight hit Albedo's face, as he looked around. "Where did the Techadon hand go this time? I've lost its scent once again."

Albedo activated the Ultimatrix when suddenly a large purple magic circle appeared over the top of the tallest mountain on Galuna Island. The magic circle was massive and caused a large overcast over the surrounding area.

"What is that-" Albedo started when another, larger, magic circle appeared over the first appearing circle. This time, the circle cast a purple eerie light, which engulfed the mountain completely. Albedo's eyes widened when he witnessed a final magic circle suddenly appear, which seemed to hover in the Earth's Thermosphere. The magic circle seemed to be absorbing the moonlight dripping down on the Earth. The white moonlight that touched the top of the highest became converted into the strange purple moonlight.

Albedo blinked in confusion then asked himself, "The energy circles that are appearing in the sky seem to be absorbing the moonlight. This is very strange...why would anyone be trying to absorb reflected sunlight? It is obvious that if someone wants to harness solar energy, they should do so in the morning time. This world's inhabitants are extremely primitive."

Albedo activated his Ultimatrix and slammed down on the faceplate. Albedo was suddenly replaced by Big Chill. Big Chill moaned as he extended his wings and lifted in the air, "I've been chasing this Techadon all day. I need to change my tactics."

Albedo zeroed in on the mountain and thought to himself, 'If there is someone tampering with the way the moonlight is reaching the island, that may be the reason the moonlight is mutating the villagers. I need to investigate these strange circles in the sky.'

Albedo then zoomed towards the mountain and growled to himself, "I guess I'll have to help the village people now, then I'll deal with the missing Techadon gauntlet." Big Chill then flapped his wings and head towards the mountain.

* * *

On top of the highest mountain on Galuna Island, stood a large crescent-shaped monument, that formed over a large hole in the mountain. Deep in the strange mountain, stood an ancient temple. Several of the large purple magic circles that Albedo witnessed, stood over the crescent-shaped monument.

Several tall men, who were all dressed in purple robes and wore white hoods, circled around the monument. The men all continued to chant strange words and phrases, which caused the magical circles to grow in strength.

As the robed men continued to chant, moonlight continued to be siphoned into the magical circles over the mountain.

Over the chanting men, Big Chill hovered in his intangible form. Big Chill , grumbled, "These humans...are collecting and converting the moonlight. For some reason. What is going on here? Obviously, this is more than just simply trying to collect energy. There are more convenient ways of doing so."

Big Chill floated down to the surface of the mountain. After softly landing, the Galvan hid behind a small stone wall, which lead to a pathway into the underground temple. Big Chill was then engulfed in crimson light, and Albedo appeared once again.

Albedo looked at his Ultimatrix, as it began glowing bright green. Albedo put his hand over it, as the green light shined extremely bright in his dark location. Albedo growled to the Ultimatrix, "Stop doing that! You're going to get me killed!"

Albedo slapped the Ultimatrix's now green faceplate, and the Ultimatrix began making a strange buzzing sound. The Ultimatrix then said in Albedo's voice, "Warning, detecting exotic matter flux in two hundred mile radius. Warning, Ultimatrix not suited for dealing with the exotic matter. Update required."

"Update? What?" Albedo growled, and then pushed the faceplate of the Ultimatrix down, and the faceplate opened. Albedo began rearranging the strange alien circuitry in the alien gauntlet. Albedo passed the gauntlet's 'Wireless Primus Connection Router', when he reached a small and strange black box, with a blinking yellow light on it.

Albedo yanked it out of his Ultimatrix and then pulled it close to his eye, "What the hell is a tracker doing in Azmuth's Ultrimatrix? How paranoid is the First Thinker?" Albedo smirked at the simple and clunky design of the tracker. Albedo then chuckled quietly, "This design does not even look like something Azmuth created…"

Albedo then stopped smirking and then blinked in confusion. "This design...looked like something a Cerebrocrustacean would make…"

Albedo's eyes widened when he felt a hand slap his shoulder. Albedo let out a loud high pitch scream when another hand went over his mouth. Albedo began trying to struggle until he suddenly heard Lucy's voice behind him.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" Lucy growled as she hid behind the stone wall that was once Albedo's.

Albedo looked up at the hand and realized that it belonged to his Dragon Slayer companion, Natsu. Natsu put on his normal grin, as he released Albedo and slapped him on the back, "Sorry about that, Albedo. Didn't mean to scare you."

Albedo blushed, but quickly growled, "I...was not scared. I just wasn't expecting to run into you all here."

Happy and Gray were the last two to join the group. Albedo had just realized that Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards came from the underground temple's entrance. Albedo looked over at Gray, who seemed to be in a cold sweat, and had an expression on his face that was a mix of depression, rage, and fear.

Albedo looked at the rest of the group, and they all seemed to be in a good shape. Albedo then grumbled to everyone, "I'm guessing it's safe to assume that none of you have come close to figuring out how the villagers are mutating?"

"Lucky guess." Happy quickly shot back to the wearer of the Ultimatrix. "But I'm guessing you're as lost as we are."

"Not even close, vermin." Albedo said as he nodded over at the chanting group of men. "Not only did I first discover the group of fiends converting the moonlight, I also fought and defeated a Techadon robot. And although it was just a scout-"

"What's a Techadon?" Natsu asked Albedo.

The young Galvan looked at Natsu as if he were a fool. "They are poorly built robots-"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lucy quickly asked, which broke Albedo's train of thought.

"Hey what are they doing over there, anyway?" Natsu asked as he pointed over at the chanters.

Albedo looked over at Natsu and asked, "Where is your attention span, Pink One?"

"I don't know," Natsu said, honestly and ignorantly. "I may have left it back at Fairy Tail. What? Do you need an extra one?"

Gray waved Natsu's ignorance off, as he lined up on the wall. Gray then forced the words out of his mouth, "The moon…" Natsu moved next to him, and Lucy lined up by Natsu. Albedo awkwardly crawled by Lucy. Gray then finished, "...what are they doing to it?"

"They seem to be collecting the moonlight with their freaky chanting," Natsu whispered.

"And the moonlight they collect…" Lucy rubbed her chin, "They're shining the moonlight on Deliora. But what for?"

"Oh…" Albedo hummed ignorantly. He then looked at Lucy and then asked, "What is a deli order? You mean chili fries? I could really use some chili fries. They are so amazing-"

"What are chili fries?" Happy asked Albedo, as he butted into Albedo's rant. Albedo glared at the blue cat, which caused Happy to mockingly laugh, "Don't blame me, Albedo. We don't have chili fries here in Fiore. Maybe Galvan Prime should ship some over here."

Albedo then simply said, "Chili fries are a delicacy from another version of Earth. They are the one thing those humans created that is worth something...that and smoothies."

"What's a smoothie?" Natsu raised an eyebrow to Albedo, who shook his head,

"That's not important right now." Albedo heard beside him, which caused him to jump in shock. Much to his surprise, Lucy also hopped in shock as well. The source of this input was one of Lucy's celestial spirits, Lyra.

Lyra appeared as a young girl, who had waist-length hair that curled at the end, and wore a pink bonnet on top of her head. The celestial spirit wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She had small white wings and a large harp on her back.

"Who are you?!" Albedo quickly growled to the young girl, as he pushed the faceplate of his Ultimatrix, but the gauntlet only made a strange beep noise. Albedo looked down at his gauntlet and groaned, "You stupid watch! Work!"

"Lyra!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. The young wizard then whispered to her celestial spirit. "What are you still doing here?"

"You all know this strumpet?" Albedo nodded at Lyra, who grumbled something under her breath.

"Of course I do," Lucy said to Albedo. "She's one of my celestial spirits. Albedo meet the Harp Constellation, Lyra."

After a few seconds of awkward eye contact with the celestial spirit, Albedo just simply muttered, "Um...hey there."

Lyra, however, ignored Albedo and the other wizards. Albedo suddenly realized that Lyra's attention was directed towards the purple moonbeams, which were being directed by the hooded goons several meters away from the group.

"I see." Lyra said, "So that's what they're trying to do."

"And what would that happen to be?" Albedo nodded for the celestial spirit to continue.

"These hooded men are using an ancient spell called Moon Drip," Lyra explained to her companions. Albedo raised an eyebrow at the celestial spirit, seemly interested in how she found out that information. Lyra continued, "The Moon Drip spell is collecting moonlight and converting it to magic canceling energy. The moonlight is melting the ice surrounding that demon in the underground temple."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear, "Why would someone want to free a huge demon-like Deliora?"

"There's a demon in the underground temple?" Albedo asked Natsu, who nodded. Albedo then rubbed his chin and said, "This is...interesting. It seems I am not the only one who has uncovered secrets on this island."

"They can't do that!" Gray suddenly growled dangerously loud. Gray glared over at Lyra, barring his teeth at the celestial spirit. "The Iced Shell that contacts Deliora can't be melted! It's too powerful-"

"I hate to have to correct you," Lyra said softly, "but you're wrong. The Iced Shell is an extremely powerful spell, but the Moon Drip is a magic canceling spell. The converted moonlight could negate or destroy any spell with enough time."

"Oh no." Happy said with fear in his voice.

"Those people…" Gray punched ground in anger. "They've never witnessed the power of Deliora! That monster...if it's released, it couldn't be stopped then."

Natsu put his hand on Gray's shoulder, and Albedo raised an eyebrow at the two. The Galvan then thought to himself, 'I thought those two hated each other.' Albedo was then very surprised to hear Natsu try to comfort Gray.

"Hey man, don't worry about it." Natsu nodded to Gray. "We're not going to let that demon resurrect, period. We're going to stop these guys."

Lyra looked up at the sky and then nodded, "And the Moon Drip spell would also explain why the people in the village are changing every night. Their conditions may be a byproduct of this massive spell over the island."

"So they may not be being targeted on purpose?" Lucy asked.

Albedo activated his Ultimatrix, and then growled, "On purpose or not, the people in the village are being affected by these rituals. And these people need to be stopped anyways." Albedo looked at his wizard partners and nodded, "I was attacked by a Techadon scout earlier today."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, but Albedo simply explained, "Techadons are extremely dangerous weaponized death machines."

"OH." The four wizards and celestial spirit said.

Albedo then continued, "Techadons are not native to your world. The only way a Techadon could be here is if someone had bought a Techadon Factory or if there is a Weapon's Master in your world."

"We need to found out who's all behind this." Natsu nodded, and Albedo nodded in agreement. However, Natsu's fist caught aflame and he then growled, "Then we're gonna bury their faces into the ground."

"Correction." Albedo quickly said. "If there is a Weapon's Master on this planet, I'm going to find out how he got off-world. Then I'm taking his ship and escaping this planet."

"What?" Natsu exclaimed out loud in confusion.

Lucy then suddenly drove her elbow into Natsu's face, and she suddenly said, "Hold up, guys! Someone's coming this way!"

Suddenly four figures walked off a path that leads to the top of the mountain. One figure was a short, slim young man with squared and bushy eyebrows. This young man was wearing a green sports coat that reached down to his knees, and dark loose pants. This young man was known as Yuka Suzuki.

Next to Yuka was a lean-built, mildly muscular young man, who had a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose, and a somewhat canine muzzle. This young man was bare-chested, and only wore a long pair of dark jeans. This young fiend was called Toby.

In front of Yuka and Toby, walked a man and a woman. The young woman was rather short and pale. She had pale blue eyes and long pink hair, which was tied into two pigtails. The woman wore a strange black tight leather top, that revealed a bit of her chest and most of her neck. She wore a short skirt, that reached high above her knees, and she wore a pair of high black stocking. This woman was Sherry Blendy.

The man appeared to be the leader. He wore a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders. Below the cape, the man had on a blue high collared tunic with golden edges. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and was worn over a dark shirt. The most interesting thing about the new man was the fact that he wore a demonic looking helmet over his head, which seemed to actually be made of a demon's skull. The identity of this man was unknown.

"Who are those guys?" Albedo asked, "A discount version of the funky bunch?" Albedo thought about his joke and snickered a little.

Everyone else hiding behind the stone wall remained quiet. After a few seconds, Lyra asked, "Who are the funky bunch?"

"Someone from Galvan, probably," Natsu asked. Natsu then nudged Gray and quietly laughed, "I guess Albedo isn't much good at making jokes that land."

Gray, however, ignored Natsu, as he watched the masked man with wide eyes. Gray had a look of amazement on his face as if he were surprised to see such a figure on Galuna Island.

"Gray?" Albedo asked the young mage. Gray, once again, remained silent.

As the four villains moved over to the group of chanters, Yuka groaned in annoyance to his companions. "What a waste. I lost so much precious sleep for nothing." Yuka looked away from the group and continued, "We searched all day for the intruders, but after all that, we couldn't even find a trace of them."

Toby huffed something under his breath. Then Yuka looked at Toby and asked, "What is it?"

Toby then yelled at Yuka, "Maybe because there were no intruders?!"

Albedo looked over at Lucy and then nudged her, "It's safe to say that you all were the intruders that they are looking for."

"Yep." Lucy nodded.

Happy then crawled next to the Galvan and explained, "We ran into those guys earlier today. They were messing around with Deliora. We thought we lost them after we went deep into the temple. Apparently, we were wrong."

"Apparently." Albedo simply grumbled.

Sherry looked at the helmeted leader and then said, "I believe I have some troubling news, Cold Emperor."

"Cold Emperor? What a lame name." Natsu grumbled.

"Aye." Happy simply said.

"We thought we had intruders during the day. But it seems they got away somehow." Sherry moaned as if she were deeply troubled. She then sighed, "I can not speak of love in this situation."

"Intruders?" The Cold Emperor said as if he were uninterested.

"So he's their leader?" Natsu growled.

Albedo nodded to the Salamander, "Alrighty. If we have to engage in a fight with these guys, our first priority is to take down this Cold Emperor. He's the leader, so without his directions, the others will be forced to scatter-"

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" The Cold Emperor growled to Sherry.

Sherry nodded and said, "Not yet. It may take another day before everything is ready for Deliora's resurrection."

"The time has almost come." The Cold Emperor coldly said, "If you see the intruders again, kill them. I do not want anyone else interfering with our plans."

"It must have been the villagers." Sherry nodded to the Cold Emperor. "They are the only other people on this island."

The Emperor simply turned away and raised his hand, "Destroy the village then. Exterminate them all. I don't care about the bloodshed. I want Deliora to be resurrected, and if the villagers continue to get in my way, I will kill them all."

Sherry, Toby, and Yuka all nodded in agreement.

Albedo blinked in shock at the Cold Emperor's ruthlessness. Albedo thought to himself, 'How could he give such an order? The villagers are innocent people!'

"What," Lucy whispered in fear, "The villagers had nothing to do with this. We were the ones that were in the temple! We can't let them do this!"

Albedo cleared his thoughts and planned several different ways to defeat his different opponents.

'I could transform into the Pyronite and deliver several flaming blasts of magma at the fiends. None of them seem to have an immunity to fire.' Albedo thought.

Albedo activated his Ultimatrix and quickly thought, 'Or, maybe I should have a more subtle approach towards dealing with these villains. I'll try something quiet-'

Before Albedo could complete his thought, Natsu growled, "Enough! I'm done waiting around for these guys to do something! We're hitting them hard, and we're hitting them now!" Natsu stood and kicked the wall that hid Albedo and his companions. Natsu then released a torrent of flames, that lit up the night sky. Natsu bellowed, "THE VILLAGERS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO FIGHT, WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

The Cold Emperor, Toby, Yuka, and Sherry all glared over at Natsu, who continued to dance around like a fool. The chanters, who had gathered even more magical energy, fell silent. Natsu then smirked at his enemies as if he were expecting their reactions.

"Dude!" Gray growled to the Dragon Slayer.

"Well, they say if you can't dazzle them with brilliance-" Happy started.

"-baffle them with bullshit." Albedo groaned

'The leader is here,' Albedo stood to his feet and readied his Ultimatrix, 'So as long as I focus on him, we can finish this easily!'

"It's time to transform into an alien!" Albedo yelled aloud, which seemed to throw everyone off balance. The Fairy Tail mages all raised eyes at Albedo, and Lucy finally broke the silence.

"That...doesn't sound right," Lucy said sheepishly to Albedo.

"Too many words." Natsu nodded.

Albedo tried to defend himself, but Happy quickly said, "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't call out a catchphrase before your fight, Albedo. It's not a very smart thing to do."

Albedo hung his head down in defend, when Natsu chuckled loudly, "Yeah! I'm all fired up, let's go!"

"I guess there's no turning back now," Lucy said, as she dug into her pocket to find her celestial keys.

Albedo slammed down on his Ultimatrix, and he was suddenly engulfed in a flash of crimson light. Everyone winched at the bright flash and diverted their eyes. But, as everyone zeroed in on Albedo again, the young Galvan appeared in the flash of light still human.

Albedo looked down at himself and blinked in confusion. "Um...what the-"

"Fail." Lyra laughed, as she played a sad song on her harp for Albedo.

"Who are these guys?" Toby asked, as he balled his fists and growled.

Albedo slapped on his Ultimatrix once again, but nothing happened again. The Ultimatrix then said, "This function is not available. Update required. Update in 60 seconds."

Sherry glanced over at Natsu's guild mark and her eyes widened. "I know that mark! These wizards are from Fairy Tail."

All the villains seemed to be caught off-guard by this fact. Even the Cold Emperor frowned after hearing this. However, the Cold Emperor's smirk returned when he locked eyes with Gray.

Albedo slammed on the Ultimatrix and growled to Sherry, "I am no wizard, you harlot. I am a scientist!"

"Interesting." The Cold Emperor nodded and simply said, "Kill the wizards and the scientist. Leave him," The Cold Emperor pointed at Gray, "That wizard is mine!"

Natsu yelled, "YEAH! I'm all fired up!" Natsu's fist became engulfed in flames as he leaped forward at the Cold Emperor. The Cold Emperor did not even look in Natsu's general direction. He just simply raised his hand to the Dragon Slayer, and Natsu's torso was encased in a frozen sphere of ice. Natsu stumbled forward and landed on his face.

"That's the smartest thing to do." Albedo laughed before the ground began to shake violently around him and his companions. Everyone began stumbling around, as the ground began to crack underneath Albedo's feet.

"What is this?" Albedo demanded when a large silver robotic hand punched through the solid rock, which caused the Fairy Tail wizards to back away in fear. Albedo growled as a large silver Techadon crawled out of the ground, and marched towards Albedo.

Albedo narrowed his eyes at the new Techadon, which appeared to be much slimmer than the first Techadon he fought earlier that day. This Techadon also seemed to be more focused on dealing with long-ranged combat.

'This Techadon has been newly built!' Albedo thought to himself, as the large robot marched in front of the Cold Emperor as if it were protecting him. 'The Weapon's Master building these Techadons must have analyzed me as a high threat.'

"Cold Emperor, it's one of your metal men," Sherry said in awe.

The Cold Emperor simply nodded back at his minions. "Follow my previous orders. Eradicate the village and every living thing there." The Cold Emperor's minions started off into the forest, and this caused the Fairy Tail wizards to hop into action.

"NO!" Lucy said as she began to charge at the Cold Emperor. However, much to her surprise, the silver Techadon stepped in her way and aimed its laser cannon at her face.

"Update complete." Albedo's Ultimatrix said, and Albedo growled as his Ultimatrix seemed to recalibrate and glow bright blue.

"Kill the scientist and the girl." The Cold Emperor calmly said to the Techadon. The Techadon then punched the ground in front of Lucy, which sent the young Celestial Wizard flying backward.

Albedo screamed, "Lucy!" As Lucy sailed through the air, Albedo activated his newly calibrated Ultimatrix and slammed down on the faceplate.

After being engulfed in a flash of crimson light, Albedo was replaced by a creature that resembled a cross between a glider and Pterodactyl. He had a beak-like mouth. His wings were rather small and resemble a glider which was connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He had a large yellow beak, crimson eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. He wore the Ultimatrix on his left shoulder.

Albedo's jetpack fired off and he blasted off into the air. Albedo caught Lucy in his arms and held her close to his chest. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded quietly, as Albedo landed on the ground and growled, "What have you changed me into, Ultimatrix?!"

"You're like a big ugly Pterodactyl." Happy said in awe.

The Ultimatrix then spoke, but this time in the sweet and soothing voice of a female, "This unknown species can channel and manipulate astronomic energy in the forms of energy blasts and energy whips."

"Your limiter can talk?" Lucy blinked in shock.

"This is new for me too." Albedo said in awe. "It looks like Azmuth was pulling out all the stops for this Ultimatrix."

"Azmuth has designated this form as 'Astrodactyl'." The Ultimatrix then said.

"Astrodactyl?" Albedo growled, "That's extremely juvenile for the first thinker."

"Astrodactyl?" Happy said as he floated next to Albedo, "That's awesome."

Astrodactyl looked at his new body and he then made a strange squawk sound, "I guess I'll have to work with this one." Astrodactyl launched forward at the Techadon, which began charging forward at him. The Techadon's back opened, revealing a silver high tech jetpack. The Techadon flew upwards and tackled Astrodactyl.

Gray hopped forward at the Cold Emperor and put his hands together. Gray growled, "STOP THIS CEREMONY, LYON! You've gone too far!"

"Who's Lyon?" Happy asked Lucy.

A magic circle appeared over Gray's hand and he growled, " **ICE MAKE: FIST!** " A massive ice fist grew over Gray's right fist and he punched forward at the Cold Emperor. The Cold Emperor ducked under Gray's punch and made a grunting noise. Gray stepped forward and punched down the ground, which caused several large spikes of ice to stab out of the ground towards the Cold Emperor. The Cold Emperor stepped out of the way, barely dodging Gray's attack.

"Gray's being brutal right now." Happy's teeth chattered, "I've never seen Gray fight that hard before!"

Happy's thought was cut off when Astrodactyl suddenly crashed into the ground next to the blue feline and the Celestial wizard. As Astrodactyl tried to get up, the Techadon dropped down on top of the alien. Astrodactyl was nearly crushed, as he rolled out of the way of the death machine.

Astrodactyl leaped backward away from the Techadon, unintentionally aiming his jetpack at the Techadon's chest. Astrodactyl's jetpack fired off and released a ring of devastating green energy. The ring of energy hit the Techadon in the chest and released an explosion of green powerful energy. The Techadon was sent flying backward in the center of the hooded chanters. The chanters scattered in fear.

"Wow," Lucy said, as Lyra began playing an upbeat and quick song, which reflected the battle. As Lyra hit a high note, Gray slung his frozen fist at the Cold Emperor, which the Emperor dodged with ease. However, Gray used this opening to punch the Cold Emperor in the face with his free unfrozen hand.

The Cold Emperor's demonic helmet flew off his head, skid around the rocky surface of the mountain. Gray's eyes widened, as the Cold Emperor lifted his head, revealing the face of a ghostly pale young man, who had a cold expression on his face, and pale blue spiky hair.

"Lyon…" Gray clenched his fists in anger.

Astrodactyl made a strange squawk noise as he landed next to Lucy, "SQUAWK?! Who the hell is Lyon?"

"Great question," Lucy said cautiously. Lucy then called out to Gray, "Gray! Do you know this guy?"

Gray glared back at Lucy and said, "Happy, get Lucy out of here. Take her back to the village! She's in danger here."

"What?!" Lucy protested, "I'm not going anywhere! I can fight-" Happy interrupted Lucy's protest, as the feline sprouted his white wings and grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt. Lyra evaporated into a cloud of celestial energy and Lucy's celestial keys began to glow. Happy zoomed off into the night sky with Lucy in tow.

Happy called back to Gray, "Gray! Natsu! We're going back to the village! Be careful!"

Gray ignored Happy, as kicked Natsu's ice-encased torso, which caused Natsu to roll down the side of the mountain until he disappeared into the thick and deep jungle at the bottom.

"SQUAWK!" Astrodactyl growled to Gray, "What are you doing?"

Gray once again ignored his comrade and narrowed his eyes at the Cold Emperor, who was apparently named Lyon. "Why are you trying to free Deliora?"

Lyon smirked at the Ice-Make wizard, "I'm claiming what is rightfully mine, you fool." Gray growled as Lyon continued, "I'm taking Ur's place as the strongest Ice-Make wizard in the universe. I will free Deliora and finish what our master started."

"Your master?" Astrodactyl squawked to Gray, "You two studied under the same teacher?"

"You bastard!" Gray growled as he punched the ground, " **ICE MAKE: FLOOR!** " The ground under Gray, Astrodactyl, and Lyon became encased in ice. Gray and Lyon seemed completely fine, but Astrodactyl began to slip and slide on the frozen floor.

"Oh-oh-oh!" Astrodactyl said in shock, "This is not looking too good-"

Lyon then growled, "Trust me, strange creature. It's about to get much worse."

The silver Techadon zoomed down on both Gray and Astrodactyl, sending both heroes flying in the air. Astrodactyl's jetpack automatically fired off and he stopped in mid-air. However, Lyon tapped the ground and smirked, " **ICE MAKE: EAGLES!** "

Several eagle-shaped shards of ice flew through the ground and began zooming into Astrodactyl and Gray. Astrodactyl bobbed and wove out of the way of the frozen eagles, nearly being shredded to pieces by Lyon's magic. Gray, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Gray was hit by several of the frozen birds, which cut into his chest, legs, and arms brutally.

Gray screamed in pain, as the birds began to surround him with a second attack. Lyon smirked at his fellow Ice Make wizard and laughed, "How pathetic! You haven't grown as a wizard since I last saw your worthless spirit."

Gray barely landed on his feet, as the frozen eagles finished their assail. Gray took a knee and shivered in pain.

Astrodactyl zoomed down at Lyon, who growled at the alien's persistence. Lyon hopped forward and pointed his right hand at Astrodactyl. Several icy shards fired out of Lyon's hand and flew straight at Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl's gauntlets opened and revealed green energy-encased whips. Astrodactyl slashed his whips forward, easily cutting through Lyon's shards of ice. Astrodactyl punched Lyon in the chest, who took the punch with ease. Lyon then kicked his feet forward, using Astrodactyl's chest as a platform, and pushed himself away from the alien.

As Lyon rolled away from Astrodactyl, the Techadon fired a red blast of jolting energy at Astrodactyl's back. Astrodactyl was hit by the blast of energy, and he cried out in pain.

Gray heard Astrodactyl's cries of pain, and he then called out, "Albedo!"

Lyon then called out to Gray, "Are you ready for the final act?"

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked as Lyon got into a special stance.

"It's time for your reckoning, Gray." Lyon said as he pushed his hand forward, "It's time for you to pay for getting our master killed!"

A large Japanese dragon, made completely of harden ice, flew out of the ground and slammed into Gray's chest. Gray sailed backward and slammed into the ground extremely hard. Gray growled in pain, but then the dragon came around for a second go. Gray pushed his hand on the ground, summoning a wall of ice in front of himself. The dragon slammed into Gray's wall, slowing its momentum. However, the dragon was still strong enough to continue forward at Gray. The dragon drove its thin arctic horn into Gray's lower chest, which caused the young ice mage to scream in pain, as he went sailing backward into the air.

Gray went over the edge of the mountain, and this time there was no one there to try to catch him.

Astrodactyl climbed to his feet and thought to himself, 'My Ultimatrix will not keep me in this form for much longer.'

Astrodactyl glared at Lyon, "This is not over. I'm coming back for you."

Lyon looked at Astrodactyl as if he were interested in the strange creature. "If you wish to challenge me, come ahead. But you might want to go save your precious villagers."

Astrodactyl blinked in confusion for a second, then he silently cursed under his breath. Astrodactyl looked back at Lyon and then nodded, "When I get back here, I'll finish what you started...permanently."

Astrodactyl then launched off into the sky, leaving Lyon behind. Lyon's silver Techadon then pushed itself out of the ground and walked over to the Cold Emperor. Lyon then looked over at the Techadon and then nodded, "Go and report this to your master. I want him to know that I need an advance on my order. My plans have advanced. We're resurrecting Deliora tomorrow night."

As Astrodactyl zoomed back towards the village, his Ultimatrix timed out, and Albedo returned back to his human form. "Oh shi-" Albedo was then sent tumbling out of the sky towards the ground. As Albedo began slamming into tree branches, he growled to himself, "Oh can this night get any worse?"

* * *

A large wooden pirate ship sailed through a powerful storm, that rocked the ship back and forward. The pirates on the ship tried their best to keep water from flowing into the ship. The rough waves caused the ship to tilt forward once again.

As the ship's crew began to panic, the captain of the ship, a short stubby man with a long gray beard, tried to steer the ship through the storm. The captain then looked back into his office and yelled, "The storms are becoming more frequent and are increasing in ferocity!"

"That just means we're getting closer." Erza Scarlet stepped out of the captain's office, and walked next to the captain, completely ignoring the rain and thunder that shook the ship.

"Should we turn back and wait for the storm to end, Ms. Scarlet?" The captain asked Erza. "If we continue forward, I can't assure your safety."

Erza stared forward into the raging storm and simply said, "If I wait any longer, my family will be in extreme danger. Get me to that island, double time."

The captain then turned to his crew and screamed over the roaring winds, "You heard the woman, lads! Full speed to Galuna Island!"

* * *

"Argh…" Gray moaned in pain, as he slowly began to regain consciousness. Gray's head felt like it was going to implode, as he woke up inside of one of the villager's huts. Gray looked around, as several young villagers tended to the wounds he received in his battle with Lyon. Gray's memories of Lyon then suddenly flooded his mind, as he remembered when the two were just boys who trained under their master Ur.

Gray's eyes began to tear up, as the young villagers continued to work. One young woman with purple hair, tan skin, and two demonic horns on her head, asked the Ice Mage, "Oh, are you alright? We tended the wounds best we could. This is exactly what the scientist told us to do."

"The scientist?" Gray groaned in pain, as he tried to lift up, but felt a sharp pain in his chest. Gray looked down and realized he had white bandages wrapped tightly around his torso. Gray ran his hand down the bandage and remembered the wound that Lyon delivered unto him.

The villager nodded at the wound and said, "You're lucky to be alive. It looked like that injury was meant to kill."

Gray simply nodded and forced himself up, "Of course it was. That's Lyon for you." Gray tried to stand up straight, but he appeared to be extremely shaky and stumbled forward out of the tent.

When he reached the outside of the tent, he realized it was still dark outside, and the moon still shone on the island. Most of the villagers seemed to form a circle around something they all found interesting. The village chief was near the middle of the circle, especially watching in interested.

As Gray approached the circle, he then heard the voices of Natsu and Albedo. However, it sounded as if the two were in a screaming match. Gray pushed through the circle, and when he got to the center of the circle, he saw both Albedo and Natsu face to face. Both seemed to be heated. Natsu's fist was glowing bright red with power, while Albedo had his Ultimatrix activated and set on the creature known as Four Arms.

"WE CAN'T JUST GIVE UP, MAN!" Natsu growled to Albedo. "THESE PEOPLE ARE COUNTING ON US!"

Albedo then growled to the Dragon Slayer, "I'M NOT SAYING WE GIVE UP! BUT STAYING HERE WILL END UP GETTING US KILLED. WE NEED TO REGROUP AND MAKE A PLAN. AND STAYING HERE IS NOT SAFE."

"YOU'RE TRYING TO RUN AWAY." Natsu growled and continued, "You're being a coward!"

Albedo then shoved Natsu forward and lost his cool, "I'm no coward! You're too thick-skulled to realize when we're in a losing battle! We can't beat the Cold Emperor and any entire Techadon army by ourselves. If we travel back to the mainland, I can find a workshop and build my own weapons-"

"We don't need to leave." Natsu shoved Albedo back. "We're not leaving. We're staying here and taking down this Cold Emperor."

"What's going on?" Gray said as he held his stomach in pain. Lucy emerged from the crowd with Happy at her side. Lucy seemed to have a look of concern on her face as if she had been worrying about something for a very long while.

Lucy looked at Gray and then asked in shock, "Why are you out of the tent, Gray?! The damage you took was really bad! You need to get some rest and heal!"

"I'm fine." Gray groaned to Lucy.

Happy then shook his head, "No Gray. When Natsu and Albedo found you, they said you were barely breathing. They barely kept you alive to get you here, Gray."

Gray tried to shrug off both Happy and Lucy, but he then winched in pain at moving his dislocated shoulder. Lucy then moved over and supported Gray under his shoulder. "Albedo says you have three cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder."

"ENOUGH ARGUING!" Gray growled to both Natsu and Albedo.

Both Albedo and Natsu glared at the Ice Mage as if they were frustrated that he'd dare interrupt their argument. However, after taking a breath, both hot-headed heroes calmed down and nodded at Gray.

"What are you doing out of bed, Gray?" Albedo asked the Ice Mage. Albedo pointed at Gray and then continued, "You were beaten near death. You shouldn't be up."

"I'm fine." Gray started, but Natsu was not taking any of Gray's excuses.

"No way!" Natsu growled. "I'm not letting you fight in this, Gray. You're hurt."

Gray was about to say something, but Natsu glared at him and growled, "Don't test me, Gray. I will knock your ass out, man."

Gray ignored Natsu and looked around, "How long have I been out?"

"About two hours." Albedo nodded.

"And Lyon's lackey's haven't made it here yet?" Gray asked.

"Good question." Lucy said as she rubbed her chin, "Those lackeys left before any of us-"

"And I was moving pretty slow in that ice cube." Natsu rubbed his neck.

Albedo then thought to himself, 'This is not a good thought. If they are planning something, the longer they have to prepare, the worse the attack could be. We need to launch our own attack...but I need more than just Natsu, Lucy, an injured Gray, and the winged feline to defeat a Techadon army…'

"Alrighty!" Lucy's upbeat yell shook Albedo out of his trance. "Cover up the hole!"

"The trap hole actually worked?" Albedo said in shock, "I thought only a fool would fall into something like that."

"Well, it did catch Natsu." Lucy rubbed her neck and blushed at the Dragon Slayer.

"Ehhh!" One of the villagers said aloud, as he looked up at the night sky. This villager resembled a red demon, who was covered in black fur. The villager pointed in the air and yelled, "What is that?!"

Everyone in the village looked up at a small dot in the sky, which appeared to get larger as it approached the village.

"It's a bird!" One villager said.

"Nah, that looks like a magical flyer!" Another villager retorted to the other villager.

As the dot in the sky got even closer to the village, it became quite clear that the dot was a giant blue rat, with a tail that spun like a helicopter rotor. The rat seemed to be carrying a large bucket, which was filled with steaming green jelly.

Albedo blinked in confusion at the large rat. His genius mind couldn't seem to grasp the fact that a giant rat was flying by using its large spinning tail.

As Albedo watched the large flying rat, still in shock, Lucy screamed in anger, "Oh no! Now my trap hole is totally pointless!"

"That's what you're worried about right now?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the Celestial Wizard.

Before Lucy could answer the question, a small drop of the green jelly dripped out of the side of the giant bucket that the rat carried towards the village. The small drop fell towards Earth, like an innocent drop of rain. Lucy looked up as the drop neared her head and she simply thought, 'Is that...jelly?'

However, both Albedo and Natsu tackled the Celestial Wizard out of the way of the jelly, as it plunged into the ground. The trio landed hard on the ground and groaned in pain.

Lucy then yelled at both Albedo and Natsu, "Hey, get off me freaks! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucy, however, fell silent when the jelly burned into the rocky ground under it and dissolved the rock and dirt. After a few seconds, the ground under the jelly was nothing more than green mushy gunk and sickly mist.

"Oh my God!" Lucy said.

"Acid…" Albedo said.

"Not good." Natsu lifted Albedo up, as all the villagers began to yell out in terror.

"That stuff is freakin acid!" One of the villagers cried out.

"That rat is carrying a giant bucket of it!" Another pointed out, as the rat stopped flying and simply hovered over the village.

"What...do we do?!" Happy cried out to Natsu, but before Natsu could even reply, the large rat slung the gigantic bucket of acid over the village. The acid jelly seemed to merge into a huge ball that could easily engulf and annihilate the entire village.

All the villagers began to run in terror, all in a complete mindless panic.

Lucy screamed out in fear, "How in the world do we protect ourselves from a massive ball of acid like that!"

"NATSU!" Albedo activated his Ultimatrix and began charging forward towards the center of the village. Natsu simply nodded and followed after the young Galvan. As the acid fell towards the village, Albedo growled, "Give me the Necrofriggian!"

"Going, Big Chill!" The Ultimatrix said as Albedo was engulfed in a flash of crimson light and replaced with Big Chill.

As Big Chill lifted off the ground, Natsu called out to Happy, "Happy! Ready to fly?!"

"Aye!" Happy yelled, as he sprouted his white angel wings and grabbed hold of Natsu. Happy lifted the Dragon Slayer up to Big Chill, as the three charged head first at the falling acid.

Big Chill moaned to everyone below him, "EVERYONE GET TO THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE!" Big Chill then slammed on his Ultimatrix, and four prongs extended out of the Ultimatrix's faceplate. Big Chill's pale blue skin began to change into a flaming scarlet red color. Flames began to become imprinted onto Big Chill's now red body. Big Chill's wings suddenly began more curved and uneven. "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!"

Everyone in the village began running for their lives towards the center of the village. Several of the villagers carried those who couldn't run properly, while others seem to trip and tumble over each other. The village's chief refused to leave his son's grave, as the acid neared the village.

"Chief, we gotta go!" One villager tried to grab his chief.

However, the chief struggled against his villager, trying to hold fast onto the last physical reminder of his son. "I won't leave Bobo's grave! I won't!"

"We'll die if we don't run!" The villager pleaded.

"What do we do now?!" Natsu yelled to Ultimate Big Chill, as the three neared the falling ball of acid.

Ultimate Big Chill then yelled back to Natsu, "Disperse the acid after I freeze it!"

"You can't freeze all of that!" Happy yelled to Albedo.

"You can do just about anything with ice so cold it burns!" Ultimate Big Chill moaned, as he took in a deep breath. Ultimate Big Chill then blow out a large stream red flames that flew upward and hit in the center of the descending acid.

"WOW!" One of the villagers cried out, as she stopped to look up at Albedo's work.

Ultimate Big Chill's flames began to cause ice to form inside the acid ball, which began to spread throughout the entire ball of acid. As more frost and ice began to pierce through the acid and harden the large deadly liquid ball, Happy cried out to Natsu, "Natsu! Do it now!"

Happy then tossed Natsu upward passed Big Chill, who continued to freeze the acid. Natsu's fists began engulfed with powerful flames, as he flew straight at the acid. As the acid reached several meters to the fire wizard, Natsu growled, "FLAMES IN MY RIGHT HAND!" Natsu's right hand's flames grew 10 times stronger than they were before. "AND FLAMES IN MY LEFT HAND!" The flames in Natsu's left hand increased in power as well. "PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Natsu clapped his fist together, forming a humongous flaming ball of fire.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!** " Natsu declared as he slung his shiny ball of fire into the center of the now frozen sphere of acid. As the firebomb hit the center of the acid, the frozen acid exploded into several dozen pieces, flying into the outskirts of the village.

On top, the gigantic rat, Yuka, Toby, and Sherry looked down at both Natsu and Albedo in shook.

Toby barked, "That's...impossible."

"They managed to survive our acid attack," Yuka said, with wide eyes. "The scientist hardened the acid, then the pink haired wizard dispersed it!"

Sherry blinked in fear and backed away, "That boy is a fire wizard?! So much destructive power!"

Yuka then narrowed his eyes down at Ultimate Big Chill and Natsu, who both landed on the ground and regrouped with the villagers. Yuka then said, "Looks like we're just going to have to do this the hard way."

Yuka, Toby, and Sherry then put on sick and twisted smiles.

* * *

As Ultimate Big Chill and Natsu landed back in the center of the village, all the villagers began to circle around the two cheering in praise.

Natsu smirked at Ultimate Big Chill, who pulled his hood over his head and grumbled, "I don't require any praise. I'm just doing what needs to be done."

Natsu slapped Big Chill on the back and chuckled, "Hey, you're pretty good at this! We should do this more often."

"Yeah." Happy floated over both Albedo and Natsu's heads, "Besides the part where we have to avoid being killed by acid."

"What are you talking about, Happy?" Natsu laughed, "That was the most fun I've had in awhile."

"Wow." The villagers said in shock. "At least he's having a good time doing his job."

"Moron," Albedo muttered under his breath, as he glared at Natsu.

Moka ran over to Natsu and Albedo, hugging them both in admiration. Moka had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. "You two saved my son's grave! I love you, young men."

Lucy moved through the crowd of people, still supporting Gray. Gray was looking even worse than he had been before. It was obvious that the ice mage had no business being out of his healing tent. Lucy, who was covered in a cold sweat, laughed to both Natsu and Albedo, "Nice job, you two. I was truly worried for a second, but now-"

"Don't count your chickens until they hatch, girl." Yuka's voice rang in the villagers' ears. Everyone jerked their heads over to see Yuka, Toby, and Sherry both standing near the village's graveyard. Yuka glared at all the villagers, "You all think you've escaped your punishment? You have not." Yuka then punched his fist down into Bobo's grave, completely turning Moka's son's grave into dust.

"No…" Moka fell on his knees, and his eyes began to tear up, "How could you…do that-"

Natsu had a look of pure rage on his face now, and Ultimate Big Chill's eyes began to glow bright red.

Sherry smirked at the two, "Don't look so angry, you brought this onto yourselves and these people. The Cold Emperor said you'd all be safe if you stayed out of his way. One of his many mercies. Then, the acid would have killed everyone here in a few minutes. Another mercy of the Cold Emperor."

Sherry then leaned forward towards Albedo and Natsu, "But it seems the mercies of the Cold Emperor are not appreciated by you fools. So we will do this the hard way! And we will kill everyone in this village one by one."

The villagers all gasped at Sherry's brutality. Many of the women and children began shivering in fear.

"50 villagers, two wizards who can actually fight us back. And a shapeshifting scientist." Yuka pointed out, "This shouldn't take more than 20 minutes, max."

"Shut the hell up." Ultimate Big Chill growled as a cold mist streamed from his mouth. "Stop threatening us. If you want to kill us, give it a try. But you won't like how it ends for you."

Natsu balled his fist and nodded, "I'm ready for you punks. So let's go."

Lucy pulled out her Celestial Keys and nodded, "Me too."

Happy then called out, "Count again, because there are three wizards here."

"Bobo's grave…" Moka tried to crawl towards his son's grave, but Ultimate Big Chill floated in front of him.

"No. Not yet, Moka." Albedo nodded. "I'm going to get rid of these bastards, then I'll fix Bobo's grave. I swear that to you."

Suddenly, Gray stood and immediately clenched onto his chest. The white bandages began to have red bloody spots grow on them. Gray's physical strain began pulling apart his stitches over his chest. "Let...me help...you." Gray groaned, as he grabbed his bandaged stomach and tried to stand on his own.

"No way." Natsu ignored Gray. "We don't need your help."

Gray's eyes widened and he pleaded, "Natsu...don't do this to me-" Gray was cut off by Natsu delivering a hard punch to his stomach. Albedo winched at the sound of Natsu's fist colliding with Gray's body. Gray fell unconscious in Natsu's arms, who grumbled something under his breath.

"Natsu…" Lucy said in shock.

Happy then explained to Lucy, "Natsu's showing Gray some tough love. He knows that Gray will only get hurt more in a prolonged fight, so he's trying to protect Gray the best way he can."

"That won't save him." Sherry laughed to Happy. Sherry then snapped her fingers and yelled, "Angelica! We're going to kill everyone in this village! Let's go!"

The gigantic blue rat, who was apparently named Angelica, swooped down and grabbed hold of Sherry and lifted up off the ground. Lucy, who seemed to be caught in the moment, charged at the giant flying rat. As the rat zoomed over the heads of the villagers and wizards, Lucy leaped forward and wrapped her arms around one of Angelica's toes. Angelica then lifted up into the air, zooming away into the night sky with Sherry and Lucy in tow.

Lucy yelled down to Natsu, Albedo, and Happy, "I've got this! I'll deal with the giant rat!"

"Are you insane?!" Natsu yelled out to Lucy but realized it was too late as Angelica disappeared into the black night sky.

"This seems really bad." Happy honestly whispered to Albedo. Albedo simply nodded to Happy, which caused the blue feline to nod back at the hyper-evolved Necrofriggian. "I'll go after her."

"Good." Ultimate Big Chill moaned, and then glared at both Toby and Yuka, who seemed to be forming a circle around both Albedo and Natsu.

Natsu looked at the villagers, who had to carry Moka away. Natsu lifted Gray on his back and handed him over to a few villagers. "He's banged up pretty bad. Can you guys take care of him?"

"Of course." The villagers said, as they took hold of Gray, and began moving him with the rest of the village. As the villagers began evacuating out of the village's gates, Yuka and Toby began staring down Natsu and Albedo, who didn't flinch at the two wizards.

"So what now?" Toby asked Yuka.

Ultimate Big Chill then answered Toby's question. "Now, we fight!"

Ultimate Big Chill launched forward at Toby, while Natsu leaped forward at Yuka. Both Yuka and Toby were caught off guard at the two heroes' advances.

Ultimate Big Chill breathed his red flames down at Toby, who backflipped away from the flames of the Hyper Evolved Necrofriggian. As Toby landed, he realized that as the flames hit the ground, extremely cold ice began forming where the flames hit. Toby gulped in shock, "How are your flames...turning into ice?"

Ultimate Big Chill swooped down and slammed his shoulder into Toby's chest, and Toby was sent flying backward on his back. Toby slid on the ground and tried to recover, by flipping back on his feet. Toby rubbed his back and cried out, "OUCH! That hurt...a lot! Why would you do that?"

"Will you just stop talking?!" Ultimate Big Chill flew down at Toby and slammed on his Ultimatrix. Ultimate Big Chill was engulfed in a flash of crimson light and replaced by Albedo in his human form. Albedo balled his fist and slammed it right into Toby's chest. Toby yelped in pain and backed away from Albedo, who snarled at the dog boy.

As Albedo charged Toby head-on, Natsu kicked Yuka in the chest, which caused the short wizard to fly backward. Yuka, however, did not seem to be phased by the kick. Yuka flipped backward in the air and effortlessly landed on his feet. Natsu then fired a ball of flames from his mouth at Yuka, who simply lifted his hand. A blue sphere of magical energy then covered Yuka, and Natsu's flames were completely nullified by the energy.

"What?!" Natsu growled.

"Intriguing," Albedo smirked at Yuka's energy barrier, which disappeared.

"A wizard who can breathe fire…" Yuka started, then he smirked, "You must be Fairy Tail's Salamander. I've heard a lot about you."

Natsu's fists were covered in flames, as Yuka continued, "Don't think you're so tough. Toby and I use to be members of the famous guild, Lamia Scale. Ooba Babasaama was our guild master and under this guild we-"

"Chromastone!" Albedo yelled as he was suddenly replaced by the Crystalsapien alien hero. Chromastone's body was made out of durable crystals that were overall purple, though there were several pink crystal shards that stuck out of his shoulders, forearms, chest, and back. He had one large red eye at the center of his face, and he wore a red jumpsuit, with red gauntlets on his wrists and legs. His Omnitrix was on his right pectoral.

Chromastone leaped forward and slammed his purple crystal hand into Yuka's shield, which sent shockwaves throughout the battlefield.

Yuka blinked in shock and said, "Hey, wait for a second-" Chromastone suddenly leaped up, revealing Natsu, whose fist was engulfed in flames. Natsu slammed his fist against Yuka's energy barrier, and the barrier was completely engulfed in flames.

As Natsu's flames engulfed Yuka, Yuka's energy barrier let out a feedback blast, which sent Natsu flying backward. Chromastone leaped up and grabbed Natsu in midair. Chromastone landed and put his comrade on the ground. Natsu regained his footing and nodded to Chromastone.

Yuka then called out to his two opponents, "Hey! Don't interrupt me while I'm talking! You can't just blow me off-"

"Why not?" Chromastone's fists became engulfed in a rainbow colored energy. "I'm not a part of any guild, so I don't give a damn about whose guild you're in. I don't care."

"Neither do I!" Natsu growled. "You tried to hurt these innocent villagers! So you're going to have to answer to us!"

"BRING IT ON THEN!" Toby yelled as he hopped in the air and dove at both Natsu and Chromastone. Chromastone then turned and delivered a ruthless headbutt to Toby. Toby yelped in pain and stumbled backward in pain.

"Stay," Chromastone demanded Toby as if he were a dog. Chromastone then turned towards Yuka, and then growled, "Don't worry, Yuka the Wave. There's more where that came from."

Natsu leaped forward and punched the ground in front of Yuka, and the ground exploded around Yuka's feet. Yuka's energy barrier, however, absorbed all the damage easily.

Yuka smirked at Natsu, "The pulsing energy that comes from my energy barrier can completely cancel out any magical attack that is thrown at it."

"Interesting." Chromastone nodded to Yuka, "So you can manipulate the magical energy of others and convert it to energy that your pulsing barriers can neutralize."

Yuka blinked in shock at Albedo. Yuka then shook his head and asked, "How did you know-"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Chromastone laughed, as he lifted his hand towards Yuka, "I'm a scientist!"

Chromastone fired a beam of energy at Yuka's barrier, which absorbed Chromastone's energy easily. Yuka smirked at Chromastone and laughed, "This magic is unbeatable. No matter how strong your magic is!" Yuka summoned two magic circles outside of his barrier and fired two large pulsing balls of energy. Chromastone leaped over one of the balls, which hit one of the village huts. The hut was completely engulfed by the ball of energy, and its matter was converted completely into energy.

Chromastone landed as grabbed the next ball of Yuka's pulsing energy. Chromastone yelled out in pain, as the energy began to engulf his body. Chromastone's hands began to glow bright white, but he couldn't seem to absorb the energy that Yuka had produced. Chromastone's hands began to dissolve into energy, and that energy was absorbed into Yuka's ball of energy.

Natsu yelled out to Chromastone, "ALBEDO!"

" **WAVE**!" Natsu heard Yuka yell, which caused the Dragon Slayer to redirect his attention towards the wave wizard. Yuka fired a large wave of energy at Natsu, who summoned flames under his feet and launched himself over the wave of energy. Natsu did a backflip over the wave of energy and landed in front of it.

Natsu punched his fists together and he smirked, "Let's see just how powerful your barrier is, you freak!" Natsu leaped forward towards Yuka, as a red magic circle appeared over his wrist. " **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!** " Natsu drove his fist forward into Yuka's barrier, which completely absorbed Natsu's attack. Yuka's barrier released a wave of feedback energy which began pushing Natsu's backward, but the fire wizard planted his feet into the ground and growled, "I'm not going anyway."

Yuka put on an arrogant smile and chuckled, "You can try this all day. Nothing will change! Your magic is useless against my wave!"

"But," Natsu leaned forward at Yuka, who continued to hide behind his barrier. "That doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook. I'll just have to use something other than magic to beat the snot out of you."

"And what exactly do you plan to use, Salamander?" Yuka laughed in amusement.

"My science is a start!" Chromastone yelled from behind Yuka. Yuka whipped his head over and saw that Chromastone was no longer trying to absorb Yuka's energy. However, the Crystalsapien was now twirling the ball of pulsing energy to his will. "I wasn't trying to absorb your energy into me. I just needed enough time to analysis your energy so I could learn how to manipulate it."

Yuka blinked in fear as Chromastone lifted his hands forward. Chromastone's hands began glowing bright blue, and Yuka's barrier began to become thinner. Chromastone then smirked, "Natsu! You can now get through his barrier with no problem!"

Natsu then smirked at Yuka, who began sweating in fear. Natsu then drove his fist through Yuka's energy barrier but was only able to get his wrist through. Natsu then chuckled, "Hey look! I was actually able to break through it!"

Suddenly Natsu's fist began to bend and twist in insane and unusual ways. Natsu winched in discomfort and then screamed out in pain, "AHHHH! WHAT THE HELLLL MAAN?!"

Chromastone blinked his red eye and then gulped, "Um...oops."

"Oops is right," Yuka said as if he were trying to reassure himself. "You just made your friend punch into an unstable vortex of magical energy! His hand will be ripped apart and converted into my power. That wasn't such a smart move on either of your parts."

Natsu's screams of pain suddenly shifted into laughs of joy. Natsu began to chuckle as he slammed his entire head into the magical barrier. Yuka yelped in fear, as Natsu snarled at him and continued to push through the Yuka's wave. Natsu's body began to be bent and shaped by the unstable magical energy. Natsu's face began to expand into a large flat pancake, while his eyes began bulging out of his eye sockets. Natsu began laughing, and his tongue began twisting into a strange figure 8 shape.

"What the hell?!" Yuka tried to back away but only bumped into the end of this magical barrier.

Natsu then yelled, but his voice was extremely distorted, sounding like a high pitched chipmunk. "Your magic is no match for my brute strength now that Albedo's weakened it! So now I can touch you!"

Yuka, whose back was pressed against his own barrier, then forced out, "But...your body is now trapped inside of my barrier, and now you can't use your magic!"

"I can't use my magic inside your barrier!" Natsu said this time his voice got extremely deep and sounded almost demonic. Natsu then lifted his feet up into the air and smirked as he was face to face with Yuka now. "But I can use my magic outside the circle! And I have a really sick idea!"

"What's he doing?!" Toby said as he seemed to be regaining consciousness.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S HEADBUTT!** " Natsu's feet were suddenly boosted by his flames, he was launched forward into Yuka's barrier. Natsu delivered a headbutt that was so powerful that it sent Yuka flying backward and into the Chromastone, who grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

The barrier that Natsu seemed to first be trapped in disappeared, freeing the young wizard.

Chromastone looked down at Yuka's unconscious body and realized that Natsu's attack burned the huge eyebrows off of Yuka's face. Chromastone then chuckled and called out to Natsu, "Dude! You knocked the eyebrows off his face!"

Natsu balled his fist and then laughed, "I did?! That's awesome!"

"You guys are awesome when you work together!" Toby called out to both Natsu and Chromastone. Toby shook his head in awe, "First you were able to stop us from dumping acid on the village, then you defeated a guy who's unbeatable to all wizards by working together. That's so sick."

"Don't worry." Natsu punched his fist on into his hand and smirked at the dog boy, "There's more for you."

Toby then smirked at Natsu, as Chromastone stepped next to his comrade. "I'm not scared of you two! I'm much stronger than Yuka is!" Toby's fingernails then extended into green glowing claws. "Check out my mega jellyfish paralysis claws!"

Chromastone made a whistling noise as if he were impressed, and Natsu simply tilted his head in confusion.

Toby then smirked at the two, "How about you take a guess at what these babies do?"

"Let me guess." Chromastone nodded, "They paralysis people."

Toby blinked in shock and then gulped. Toby's mouth then hung wide open for a few seconds and his eyes widened, "Woah. You really are a genius scientist! How'd you know that about me?"

Chromastone smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, I am a genius after all."

Natsu then rolled his eyes at Toby, "Actually, you're just an idiot."

"HEY!" Toby growled and began charging at both Natsu and Chromastone. Toby slashed his claws at Natsu and growled, "NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" As Toby's claws slashed down at Natsu, there was a quick flash of crimson light near Natsu, and Diamondhead stepped in front of Toby's claws. Toby's claws shattered against Diamondhead's invincible skin, which caused Toby to hop back in shock.

Diamondhead looked down at himself and then nodded, "Ok...I was aiming for the Methanosian, but this form will do."

"How do you do that?!" Toby asked curiously, "I've never seen anyone with your abilities before-"

"Why are you still talking?" Diamondhead growled to Toby, which caused the dog boy to blink in shock. Toby tried to say something, but then Diamondhead slapped himself on the head and said, "Actually better question, why am I even listening to you? You're a dog."

"Huh?" Toby said.

Diamondhead then pointed at Toby and growled, "Sit." Toby instinctively sat down on the ground, in a criss-cross position. After a few seconds, Toby realized what he did and he leaped to his feet.

"Hey! Don't do that-" Toby started, but Natsu quickly interrupted him.

"Quiet, boy." Natsu laughed, and Toby shut his mouth and stopped talking to both the wizard and the scientist. Natsu looked at Diamondhead and laughed, "Is it wrong that I'm having fun with this."

"Stop doing that!" Toby said, finally breaking free of his instinctive nature once again.

"Fine." Diamondhead nodded to Natsu, "Just one more." Diamondhead pointed at Toby and laughed, "Touch your head."

Toby instinctively jabbed his jagged broken claws into his temple, and jolts of green energy pulsed through his body. Toby suddenly fell face first on the ground, completely limp. Toby twitched a bit before he became completely helpless.

"That was fun." Diamondhead laughed, as the Ultimatrix timed out and revealed Albedo once again. Albedo looked over at Natsu, who moved over to Bobo's grave. Both Albedo and Natsu gathered the pieces of Bobo's grave and piled them all on top of one another.

"Those bastards destroyed Bobo's grave." Natsu sighed in defeat.

Albedo placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu looked up at his Galvan companion, who nodded at him, "We'll avenge Bobo and save the villagers. But the only way to properly do that is to take out the Cold Emperor and stop him from summoning that ancient demon creature."

Natsu thought about Albedo's words for a quick second, then he smirked, "You know what...I'm in. So what do you say we go dethrone an emperor?"

Albedo smirked at Natsu and activated his Ultimatrix, "I'm game."

* * *

 **Several hours later**

The sun now shone high in the sky, and there was no evidence that the Moon of Galuna Island was cursed. Deep inside the Moon Temple, where Deliora rested frozen in ice, there was a brown and stony throne room. The room was generic and mostly filled with empty space. However, there was a golden encrusted throne, which Lyon sat on with his legs crossed. In front of Lyon, stood Toby, who looked ashamed.

"How pathetic," Lyon growled to the dog boy. "You seem to be the only one left standing, Toby. Sherry and Angelica were defeated by the Celestial Wizard. And the scientist and the fire-breather defeated Yuka. These intruders are very interesting."

"Um...yeah." Toby gulped, "They defeated me...nobody else."

"These unfortunate turn of events could set back Deliora's resurrection." A short masked man, who wore a dark red tunic with a green cloak over him, and had green hair attached to the top of his magic, walked into Lyon's throne room and kneeled to the Cold Emperor.

Lyon then nodded to the short man. "Zalty. You're as stealthy as ever."

Zalty nodded and then said, "I'm not the only stealthy person on this island. There is another player here that we have not been informed of."

"What kind of player?" Lyon asked curiously.

Zalty then nodded, "I'm not sure just yet. But he has been seen observing the actions of the scientist. He seems to be...tracking and hunting the boy, like a predator watches and hunts prey."

"Interesting." Lyon nodded, "I want to meet this hunter, so he can be informed not to get in the way of my plans. We will have no more setbacks. If anyone gets in my way from this point on, I will have them killed!"

Suddenly, the entire temple began to shake violently. Everything in the throne room began to awkwardly shift, and tilt one way or another. There were several explosion sounds that came from the lower levels of the temple.

"What's going on?!" Toby screamed, "Is this an earthquake?!"

Zalty growled as the temple continued to shake, and then he nodded, "No...this is something else. Something stronger than a force of nature."

As the temple began to shake, Lyon struggled to pull out an alien communicator from he cloak pocket and he pushed it. The communicator then made a strange noise, and Lyon growled into it, "Send in your machines, now. They're here."

A monotone and robotic voice then simply said in the communicator, "Understood. Guard Robots deploy."

Suddenly a pillar of flames crashed through the floor several meters in front of Lyon, cutting holes through the floors below the throne room. Zalty then smirked and laughed, "Of course. I'm not surprised that the Salamander would make the first move. It appears we have a visitor sir."

"YO ICE QUEEN!" Natsu flew out of the hole in the ground and landed in front of Lyon, Zalty, and Toby. Natsu smirked at Lyon, "You might wanna give up now!"

"Who do you think you are, fool? Why would I give up to an insect like you?" Lyon growled to Natsu.

"Because this is a trap, you imbecile." Lyon, Zalty, and Toby heard behind them and turned to see several plants growing out of the wall behind the trio of wizards. The plants all formed together into Albedo's alien known as Wildvine. Wildvine had five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands, and flytrap-shaped flaps covered his head. He had blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He had pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He had one red eye in the middle of his face and his Ultimatrix symbol appeared on his chest.

"Interesting." Zalty smirked at Wildvine, "You two seemed to have set up a trap against us. Surrounding us and neutralizing the temple." Zalty looked back at Natsu and nodded, "I'm guessing you just destroyed the pillars on one side of the temple, tilting the temple's peak, blocking the entrance for the moonlight to fall on Deliora. What a clever and ingenious tactic."

Zalty then glared at Wildvine, "I'm guessing you came up with this strategy, Albedo of Galvan."

"You know me?" Wildvine asked in shook.

Zalty then smirked, "Of course I do. You're the boy from another world."

"Another world?" Lyon asked Zalty, but the short man ignored the Cold Emperor.

Natsu, who seemed bored with all the talking punched his fists together and smirked, "I'm actually the one who came up with the plan to destroy the pillars!"

"I gotta admit!" Wildvine laughed, "I was very impressed by Natsu's ingenuity. But I have to say, I came up with this plan."

"What plan?!" Toby asked when vines suddenly ripped through the ground and wrapped around Toby, leaving him completely helpless. Vines tried to wrap around Zalty, but Zalty easily hopped away from the vines Wildvine summoned.

Lyon squared off against both Natsu and Wildvine. Both heroes stared down the Cold Emperor, who smirked.

"What's so funny?" Wildvine smirked.

Lyon looked at Wildvine and then nodded, "The fact that you claim you're so smart. But you can't even see passed a simple tactic."

"What simple tactic?" Wildvine growled, which caused Lyon to chuckle softly.

"I've just been stalling you," Lyon said.

"Stalling us for what?" Natsu asked when suddenly loud footsteps could be heard throughout the temple. Wildvine and Natsu looked around in fear, and Toby cried out as if he were fearful. Zalty even looked confused at what was happening.

"Albedo?!" Natsu asked, then Wildvine transformed back into Albedo's human form. Lyon then hopped next to Zalty, as Albedo ran over to Natsu. Natsu looked at Albedo and nodded, "Do you know what's going on?"

Albedo then gulped, "Oh crap...I do."

Suddenly, several red and black Techadon war robots marched into the throne room through the front entrance. Natsu blinked in confusion, then several blue and black Techadon robots floated through the massive hole that Natsu had created in the floor earlier. As several more Techadons marched into the room, Natsu and Albedo were outnumbered by the hundreds.

"This is not good." Albedo gulped. "This is why I hate Techadon factories."

"Is that so, Albedo?" Albedo heard, and turned to see the Techadon robots making way for a tall humanoid appearing creature with green skin, red eyes, and nasal cavities where his nose should have been. The creature was wearing a white, full bodysuit that was equipped with several pockets, weapons, and tools.

Albedo balled his fist and then growled, "Inspector 13."

Lyon blinked and growled to Inspector 13, "13, you know this scientist?"

Inspector 13 nodded to Lyon, "Indeed. I have fought with this Galvan many times before. I have also faced his human counterpart, Benjamin Tennyson."

"Who the hell is Ben Ten?" Natsu asked ignorantly.

* * *

 **Hello guys, I pray you all enjoyed. I actually had a ton of fun writing and reading this chapter. I'm very excited to see where I can take this story. I wanna see how the Fairy Tail universe will be affected by having Ben 10 villains and heroes introduced there. So this is as much of a new journey for me as it is for you guys. So bare with me as I find my footing for this story guys!**

 **I know I've had people suggest that Albedo gets a harem in this story. That's a fun idea, but I don't think it's appropriate to have Albedo, someone who knows nothing about romance, have an entire harem. I like the idea of Albedo having a single love interest. I don't know who that will be yet, but I do know that won't be happening anytime soon. I still want Albedo to develop his friendship skills. He's starting to do that with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray. This development has to be slow and steady. This all takes time to grow and develop, the story and the relationships.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, hit that favorite and follow story/author button. Everyone's support and love is truly appreciated. If anyone has any questions, concerns, or comments about the story, please leave a comment or PM me. Criticism is welcomed, flames are not allowed.**

 **I just want to say happy Thanksgiving to you all. I really appreciate all of you, and I'm thankful to have all of you in my life. I hope you all had a blessed day with your families. And I'll see you later, Alligators.**


	7. Trouble on Galuna Island Part 3

**Hello Alligators and Crocodiles! Hope you all are having a good day. Let's jump right to it!**

 **I love you guys and let's do this!**

 **Ladies and mentlegen. Alligators and Crocodiles. This is an addition to the StarGazer Universe, an amalgamation of several unique and growing worlds. Some of these universes will be new, some ancient. Some will be good, others evil. Some may be known to you, others you will find strange. Together, heroes will unite, villains will scheme, and unlikely alliances will be born. We are boundless, we are fearless, we are limitless. Welcome to the StarGazer Universe. ENJOY!**

 **Nega Fairy Chapter 7 Trouble on Galuna Island Part 3**

* * *

"Who the hell is Ben Ten?" Natsu asked, which caused Albedo to winch in anger. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the young Galvan and then nodded, "Oh, is he an old friend of yours?"

Both Natsu and Albedo were surrounded by at least a hundred red and blue Techadon robots, that were under the control of Inspector 13. The Techadon Weapons Master stood next to both Lyon and Zalty, who seemed to regain their confidence for battle now that the tides had shifted. Toby, who was wrapped in vines, hung suspended in the air, completely helpless.

"Most definitely not." Albedo growled to the dragon slayer. "I hate Benjamin Tennyson. And when I am back to my universe, I will find him and destroy him."

"Wow. It sounds like you're not too fond of this guy." Natsu pointed out, which caused Albedo to simply sigh at the dragon slayer.

"Silence fools." Inspector 13 growled to both Albedo and Natsu, then he looked at Lyon. "I will fill you in on all the information you need to know about Albedo the Galvan. But first." Inspector 13 smirked at Albedo and Natsu, as his Techadons surrounded the wizard and the Galvan.

"Kill them. And bring me the Ultimatrix." Inspector 13 pointed at Albedo. "I will get a high price for that."

Natsu's fist then began to glow red with power. The dragon slayer then smirked and looked over at Albedo, "Well, I guess we better get started."

"There must be some way for us to solve this problem without blowing something up!" Toby yelled out, as he continued to struggle in the tight vines that Wildvine had previously trapped him in. Toby then barked at both Natsu and Albedo, "Or maybe there is a violent solution that does not involve me at all."

Albedo then glared at the dog boy and growled, "Touch your head." Toby winched at Albedo's cruel joke, and then hung his head in defeat. Albedo then directed his attention to the Techadon Weapons Master. Albedo growled to Inspector 13, "How did you get to this backwash planet, 13?"

Inspector narrowed his eyes at the Galvan, "That is none of your concern, Galvan. Now, it is time for you and your pyrotechnic companion to die."

Natsu and Albedo looked at each other and smirked. Natsu then punched his flaming fists together and said, "Nah, I don't think so, you freak."

Albedo activated his Ultimatrix and said, "It is Albedo Time!" Albedo slammed down on his Ultimatrix engulfing both himself and Natsu in a flash of crimson light. However, before that light could even die down, Natsu leapt forward out of that light, with his fists flaming, and began punching several Techadon robots.

Natsu leapt over a red Techadon, who swung its fists down at him. Natsu landed on the Techadon's back and drove his fist into the robot's head. The flames of Natsu's fists then completely melted all the circuitry in the Techadon's head. The dragon slayer then hopped to the ground and slid under many of the Techadon's legs, while blasting a stream of fire out of his mouth, completely melting the robots' legs from under them. As Natsu reached the end of the room, he stood and then grabbed a Techadon by the leg and slung it into another Techadon, who was nearing him.

Natsu kicked an approaching Techadon in the crotch and then called out, "Albedo?! You got that thing working yet?"

Lyon and Zalty looked around in confusion, trying to find out where the Galvan had disappeared to. Inspector 13 calmly looked at his different Techadons when suddenly, one Techadon had a 1-foot tall naked red gremlin with the Ultimatrix on its chest climbing its back. The gremlin seemed to be pulling apart the Techadon's control systems. First the gremlin ripped out a small portable battery packet from the Techadon's neck. Then the small gremlin began taking out large chunks of machinery from the Techadon's inner headset.

As the gremlin tried to get to the Techadon's control panel, the Techadons began firing onto that Techadon, which caused the gremlin to hop onto a different Techadon with several large pieces from the first Techadon's main control panel. The gremlin kicked the new Techadon's arm blaster off and grabbed hold of it easily. The gremlin then began stripping the blaster of its heavier and more bulky parts. As the gremlin crawled around the Techadon's body,

The gremlin leapt off the new Techadon, as Inspector 13 fired a missile at that Techadon, destroying it. The gremlin hopped and rolled on the ground, hiding behind Natsu, who slashed his flaming hand forward, cutting through several Techadons at once.

"These things are supposed to be industrial?" Natsu asked Inspector 13 sarcastically, and the Weapons Master growled in anger.

The gremlin began piecing the different Techadon parts together and he ranted to his Ultimatrix, "You idiot! Why would you change me into a creature I know nothing about! I wanted to become a Galvanic Mechamorph! Not this-"

"Azmuth has labeled this creature as Codename: Jury Rigg." The Ultimatrix said to the gremlin Albedo.

"How am I supposed to fight these things, when I don't even know what this creature does?!" Albedo cried out, as he continued to put together the strange device he was building.

A Techadon aimed its laser cannon at Natsu's back, which caused the dragon slayer to flip backwards and attempt to eat the laser. And while Natsu grunted in pain, he was mostly successful in eating the strange form of energy. Natsu's smirked and then drove his knee into a Techadon that approached him.

As Albedo's invention seemed to finally be completed, it appeared to be a 32-inch-long laser cannon, that was made of red, black, blue, and silver metals. The weapon was very uneven in its design, focusing completely on purpose and none of style and design. All of Albedo's senses told him to try to rebuild the device to make it look better, but Jury Rigg's instincts told him to active the weapon and use it to save his own life.

Jury Rigg then yelled out to Natsu, "PINK ONE!" Natsu looked back at Jury Rigg, who hopped forward on Natsu's back and grabbed hold of his pink hair.

Jury Rigg flipped the switch on his weapon and it suddenly said, "Heavy Ion Cannon now online."

All the Techadon's suddenly stopped firing at Natsu and Jury Rigg. Inspector 13 blinked in shock. Toby gulped and continued to try to free himself from Wildvine's vines. And Zalty and Lyon looked at Jury Rigg in confusion.

"What's a Heavy Ion Cannon?" Lyon asked Inspector 13.

"Trouble." Inspector 13 growled. "Get down!"

"Oh yeah!" Jury Rigg yelled and began firing the cannon at the Techadons surrounding himself and Natsu. As the Ion Cannon began firing out blast of energy, the ion blasts melted right through the Techadon's armored plating like a hot knife through butter.

As Jury Rigg rode on Natsu's back, Natsu punched his hands together and yelled, " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ "

Natsu released a torrent of flames in one direction, as Jury Rigg fired his ion shots into the other direction. Both Natsu and Jury Rigg seemed to be cutting through a good amount of the Techadons now that they had combined forces. Natsu used his massive pillars of fire to melt through the Techadon's heavy armored plates, which began immobilizing most of the killer robots. Jury Rigg then used this opportunity to whip around on Natsu and then fire his Ion Cannon, which would easily destroy the circuity and weapon systems within the Techadons.

Lyon and Zalty hid behind Lyon's golden throne, while Inspector 13 snarled at Albedo and Natsu's destruction. Inspector 13 then called out to Albedo, "You're still as destructive as ever, Albedo."

Jury Rigg was about to laugh something, when he was suddenly engulfed in a flash of red light. After the red light died down, Albedo, who was in human form, has his legs wrapped around Natsu's neck and his hands gripping the large ion cannon.

Albedo looked around, and then he looked down at Natsu and nervously chuckled, "You will not be speaking of this to anyone, understood?"

"Don't worry." Inspector 13 pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Albedo's head, "You won't be alive to be embarrassed by this story."

Natsu then grabbed Albedo's leg and slung the Galvan forward at Inspector 13. Inspector 13 blinked in shock and hopped out of the way, as Albedo flew head first into Lyon's golden throne. Albedo slid to the ground and groaned in pain, as Natsu balled his fists and charged at Lyon head first.

Lyon blinked and then growled, "You'd dare challenge me, you pathetic weakling? Attack me if you dare, but then you will face my full power!"

Natsu, however, ignored Lyon's threat and drove his fist into Lyon's chest. Natsu's fist plunged through the ice mage's chest completely, and Lyon's body began to crack up. Natsu blinked in confusion and then thought to himself, 'This body of his...isn't real!'

Zalty, who hopped away from Natsu, smirked and thought to himself, 'How clever! It seems Lyon has some tricks of his own.'

Natsu, who was still flying in midair, heard Lyon yell from below him. "You're in the air now!" Natsu looked down on the ground to see Lyon standing next to Toby, completely unharmed. "You can't dodge these now!"

Lyon lifted his hand and a blue magic circle appeared in front of his hand and began to glow extremely bright. " _ **ICE MAKE: EAGLES!**_ " Suddenly, several eagles made of ice launched forward out of the magic circle and zoomed towards Natsu's falling body. The eagles' sharpen beaks resembled deadly knives, and then all sailed towards Natsu.

Natsu growled and then blasted a stream of fire out of his mouth, which sent his body flying upward, right over the thrashing frozen eagles. Zalty watched with wide eyes, as Natsu effortlessly dodged the Lyon's attack. Albedo raised an eyebrow at Natsu's ingenuity and clever uses of his powers.

Albedo thought to himself, as Natsu landed and then launched himself at Lyon, 'Natsu uses his unique powers as tools to get himself out of situations. What comes off as brute strength, is actually him thinking around his issues and challenges.' Albedo looked at his Ultimatrix and then thought to himself, 'Perhaps...I need to change how I look at this tool.'

Natsu's left foot began engulfed in orange and red flames, as the dragon slayer delivered a roundhouse kick at Lyon's head. Lyon ducked under Natsu's attack and looked annoyed by the fire mage's attacks. Lyon drove his hand forward, and a new magic circle appeared over his hand. Suddenly a large ice dragon emerged from the magic circle. Before Natsu could jerk away from the dragon, the icy dragon closed its jaws around Natsu and swallowed him whole.

Albedo blinked in shock, as Lyon looked back at him and nodded, "One down. One to go." Lyon then turned towards the Galvan and then calmly asked, "Are you prepared to die, scientist?"

Albedo lifted himself up, and then activated his Ultimatrix and nodded, "If you really think I am terrified of you, you will be sadly mistaken, imbecile." As Albedo moved to slam on the faceplate, the artic dragon that Lyon had summoned, began to melt.

"BOSS!" Toby cried out to Lyon, who glared at the icy dragon. The dragon coughed out a pillar of steam, as if it were trying to spit something out of its mouth. However, as the dragon tried to cough something up again, the dragon's torso exploded and was suddenly engulfed in red and orange flames. Natsu emerged from the dragon's belly, and he looked extremely pissed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu growled to Lyon, who stood his ground. "You tried to have your dragon...eat a dragon slayer?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Dragon slayer?" Lyon asked in confusion. "What kind of magic is that?"

As Natsu began to randomly rant about being a wizard with magic capable of fighting dragons and other nonsense of the manner, Albedo's attention turned towards, Inspector 13, who picked up Jury Rigg's Ion Cannon and aimed it at the Galvan.

"What an interesting tool." Inspector 13 mused. "I'm not surprised that a Galvan could design and construct such a powerful weapon on the spot."

Albedo clenched his fists and then smirked, "Well, what can I say, Inspector?" Albedo then slammed down on his Ultimatrix, as several Techadons began to rally behind Inspector 13. Albedo was replaced by Humungousaur. Humungousaur glared at Inspector 13 with his red eyes, "I am the smartest being in the universe."

Humungousaur charged at Inspector 13, who simply nodded in a calm monotone voice, "Enemy restrain units, deploy." Several Techadons then launched themselves forward at Humungousaur. Humungousaur grabbed the first Techadon and slammed it into the ground. As the second Techadon approached Humungousaur, Albedo swung his tail forward, swatting the Techadon away from him. However, several of the Techadons leaped onto of the Vaxasaurian, and locked together and held Humungousaur down. Humungousaur tried to struggle, as Inspector 13 extended his hand and said, "Particle Dislocator, deploy."

A short red and black claw like device extended from Inspector 13's wrist, and then aimed it at Humungousaur. As the dislocator began to load up, Humungousaur thrashed his arms outward, tearing through the Techadons locked onto him. Inspector 13's cannon blast then fired off straight at Humungousaur's head, which caused the Vaxasaurian to duck for cover. The red energy beam sailed over Albedo's head and pierced the ceiling above him.

Humungousaur then growled and began charging forward at Inspector 13, who backed away and then said, "Guard Robots, deploy." A dozen Techadons then charged forward at Humungousaur, who kicked his feet forward, destroying several of the Techadons. However, one fired out a loud sonic blast wave, which hit Humungousaur right in the face. Humungousaur backed away and roared in pain. This opening allowed several Techadons to pile on top of the Vaxasaurian.

As Humungousaur began to be overwhelmed by the Techadons, Natsu punched at Lyon's head and yelled, "Why are you trying to resurrect a demon like Deliora?! That thing will destroy this island...it could destroy all of Fiore if no one stopped it!"

Lyon dodged several of Natsu's flaming attacks, and growled, "I have nothing to explain to you, fool." Lyon then balled his fist, and a spiked ball of ice formed around his entire hand. Lyon then slammed the spiked ball into Natsu's head and growled, "The only thing you need to worry about is dying!"

Natsu grabbed Lyon's spiked fist, and then headbutted the ice mage extremely hard. Lyon winched in pain, as Natsu growled, "Listen here you son of a bitch! I don't give a damn why you want to bring that thing back from the dead! But you're putting people in danger." Natsu then delivered a jab into Lyon's face.

Lyon backed away and then growled. Natsu then planted his feet into the ground and entered his battle stance, summoning a ball of flame over his right fist. "If you don't want to listen to reason, fine. I'll just have to beat some sense into you!"

Before Natsu could charge Lyon, an explosion happened behind him. Natsu looked back at Inspector 13, who had fired his particle dislocator at Humungousaur point blank, completely engulfing the young Galvan.

Inspector 13 smirked at the stack of smoke that engulfed Humungousaur. However, Inspector 13's smirk disappeared, as Big Chill zoomed out of the smoke and tackled him. Big Chill pinned Inspector 13 against the wall and then yanked the weapon off his wrist. Big Chill then slashed his claws against Inspector 13's chest, ripping through the Weapon Master's suit and exposing his chest.

Big Chill then leaned in on Inspector 13 and growled, "How did you get to this universe? Tell me now, or I'll kill you."

Inspector 13 leaned forward on Big Chill and growled, "You do not have the power to destroy me, Albedo." Inspector 13 then tossed a small explosive at Big Chill's face; the explosive went off and Big Chill cried out in pain. Big Chill dropped Inspector 13 and flew on his back. Inspector 13 dropped to the ground and then pushed several buttons on his wrist and then said, "Techadon War Armor, begin chain deployment."

Big Chill then tackled Inspector 13, this time furiously slamming the inspector into the wall. Big Chill then leaned forward and growled, "Fine. I don't need you alive to find your Weapons Factory. I'm sure you'll have some interesting things inside there for me."

Inspector 13 growled to Albedo, "I doubt you will be able to stop me, Albedo. You are nothing but a pale imitation of Ben Tennyson."

Big Chill winched at this insult, and then he growled at the inspector. "Is that right? Well, I guess I'll just have to turn you into Inspector Zero."

Inspector 13 stopped struggling against Big Chill and tilted his head in confusion. Both Lyon and Natsu had stopped fighting and stared at Big Chill. Zalty was nowhere to be found, which made Natsu raise his eyebrow in confusion for a second. Toby shrugged and made a weird dog whining noise.

"Can you explain that joke? I don't get it." Toby said.

Big Chill then laughed, "You know, Inspector Absolute Zero. Because...it would be cold. You get it?"

"An ice pun?" Lyon growled. "Really? Have you forgotten who you are dealing with, scientist?"

Big Chill was about to retort back to the Cold Emperor, when Natsu butted in, "If you have to explain a joke to someone, I don't think that joke is considered funny anymore."

Inspector 13 then said in his monotone voice, "Bad joke."

Albedo glared at Inspector 13 and growled, "Oh yeah, well who asked you?!"

Suddenly, Albedo's Ultimatrix began blinking and making a loud high pitch beeping noise. Inspector 13 then smirked as Albedo's Ultimatrix timed out, leaving Albedo human once again. Inspector 13 then chuckled, "Well, that sounds like music to my ears."

Albedo backed away from Inspector 13, who pulled out a large blaster and aimed it at Albedo's chest. Inspector 13 then said, "This blast will turn your internal organs into liquid over a course of 3 hours. A long enough time for you to suffer for challenging me again, Albedo the Disgraced."

Before Inspector 13 could fire, however, another hole in the wall exploded next to Albedo and Natsu. Both Natsu and Albedo were very surprised to see Gray standing in the new hole in the wall. Gray was now shirtless and wore his bandages over his torso and his left shoulder. Gray still wore his black pants, which Albedo and Natsu were very appreciative about.

"Gray?" Lyon growled.

"GRAY!" Natsu and Albedo said in excitement.

Inspector 13 looked at the new wizard and the rolled his eyes, "Who is Gray?"

"Leave him to me." Gray said, as he marched in front of Natsu and Albedo. Gray looked over a Lyon and growled, "Lyon is mine." Gray then looked back at Natsu and Albedo's strange expressions and then he raised an eyebrow, "What are you freaks doing, anyway?"

"Why do you want to fight me, naked human child?" Inspector 13 asked the young ice mage, who blinked in confusion at the Techadon Weapons Master.

Gray shrugged at Inspector 13, who was still aiming his blaster at Albedo's chest. "I don't want to fight you, bro. I don't even know who you are. I'm here for Lyon."

"Oh, is that so?" Lyon smirked, as he walked next to Inspector 13, preparing to face off against the two Fairy Tail wizards and the Galvan genius. Lyon then continued, "Do you really think you could hold your own against me-"

Lyon was interrupted by Natsu, who walked next to Gray and snarled at the wizard. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are?! Albedo and I had these guys on the ropes!"

"You did not." Inspector 13 pointed out, but Natsu ignored the strange alien.

"We were just about to take 'em done, but nooo. You just had to crash through the wall, blowing more stuff up." Natsu continued.

"Me blowing stuff up?" Gray growled and poked Natsu in the chest, "You tilted an entire temple on its side. But I'm the destructive one?!"

"What took you so long, Gray?" Albedo narrowed his eyes at the ice mage.

Gray then nodded, "Oh yeah, you know. Just my dislocated shoulder, my mild concussion."

Lyon then smirked at Gray and then nodded at Gray's chest. "Oh, don't forget about your broken ribcage."

"Oh yeah." Gray nodded, "Let's not forget about the cracked ribs in my chest." Gray then looked at Lyon and then growled, "Oh yeah. Screw you, by the way!"

Lyon was about to retort against Gray, when the Ice Mage growled to both Natsu and Albedo, "Natsu, you and Albedo need to get out of the temple. Meet up with Lucy, Happy and Erza near the entrance. You all need to stop anyone from resurrecting Deliora!"

"ERZA!" Albedo and Natsu said in shock. Albedo's shock was more out of surprise, while Natsu's shock was out of pure terror.

"What is Erza doing here?!" Natsu gulped and shook his head, "Oh she's gonna kill me!"

Gray then shrugged Natsu off and then glared at Lyon. "Lyon! This started with the two of us! Let's end it with the two of us!"

"What are you talking about?" Albedo asked, as Gray spread his legs out and got into a strange stance. Gray crossed his arms in front of him, and a large blue magical circle appeared behind him, releasing large amounts of magical energy which caught everyone in the room off guard.

"Incredible." Inspector 13 said, as he adjusted his goggles and observed the large amounts of energy being released behind Gray.

"You can say that again." Albedo said, as he began to shiver. The heat in the room began to be absorbed into the massive magical circle that Gray had summoned. Natsu's flames, which he had started all around the room in his previous fights, were yanked into Gray's magic circle and converted into magical energy.

Natsu blinked in horror, as Gray continued to allow magic energy to be absorbed into his spell casting circle.

Lyon then called out to Gray. "Are you insane?! Casting the Iced Shell! That will kill you!"

Gray then growled to Lyon, "Oh yeah, I know that! But the people in the village...the people of the world will be safe from Deliora and from you. And that's all that is important!"

Gray then smirked at Lyon, and then continued, "You've been so obsessed with surpassing Ur. Well don't you worry. The three of us will have a very long time to catch up!" Gray then began glowing bright blue and he yelled, " _ **ICED SH**_ -" Before Gray could fully activate the ancient spell, Natsu drove his fist into Gray's jaw.

Gray backed away and grabbed his cheek. All the magical energy in the room that Gray began to exude died down, and everything seemed to relax for a quick moment. Gray suddenly grabbed the side of his face, and he growled, "What the hell, man?! Why'd you stop me?!"

Natsu crossed his arms and growled, "I'm putting you back in your place, Gray. I told you, me and Albedo had everything under control! And then you think you can just come in here and take all the glory?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray growled to Natsu and stood face to face with him. "This isn't even between you and Lyon. The two of us were students together. This is my problem to handle."

Natsu then pushed Gray away from him, "Are you kidding me? Do you really think I'm just going to sit here and let you turn yourself into a large ice bomb that'll end up trapping everyone here? I thought you knew me better than that!"

Albedo looked at Natsu, and then smiled, "Wow, Natsu. I didn't think you cared so much."

Natsu then chuckled and showed his sharp teeth, and then slapped Gray on the back. "If you plan on blowing yourself up, at least let me and Albedo get outta the room first."

Both Albedo and Gray sweat dropped at Natsu's comment. Albedo shook his head and then sighed. Natsu, however, continued to chuckle at his joke. Before Albedo or Gray could say anything to the Salamander, the temple began to shake furiously again.

"What's going on!" Toby cried out, as Lyon finally freed the dog boy from his botanic restraints. The temple continued to shake, as everyone in the room seemed to be caught off guard by the violent shaking of the temple.

Natsu looked at Gray and snarled, "HEY! What did I say about blowing yourself up while we're still in here?"

Gray then punched Natsu in the face, which caused the dragon slayer to back away in confusion. Gray then growled, "This isn't me, you big idiot! I'm not activating the Iced Shell!"

"Then what is this?!" Natsu asked, as the shaking came to a stop, and Zalty ran into the room and stood next to Lyon's side. Natsu then growled at Zalty, "Well welcome back to this guy."

Zalty then looked up at Lyon and kneeled to his master. Zalty then reported, "Master Lyon, I took the pleasure of restoring the temple's foundation pillars which the Salamander destroyed earlier."

"You did what?!" Natsu growled to Zalty, who chuckled at the dragon slayer.

Albedo then activated his Ultimatrix and asked, "How did you restore the pillars of the temple so fast?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Zalty cooed at the Galvan.

Albedo then growled, "Yeah...that's why I asked." Albedo then slammed down on the Ultimatrix and was replaced by XLR8.

Gray, Natsu, and XLR8 all stared down Inspector 13, Lyon, and Zalty. The wizards all glared at one another, and the two alien inventors snarled at each other.

"Well." Toby laughed, "I think I'm going to stay out of this one."

"Good idea." XLR8 snarled to the dog boy.

Zalty then smirked at XLR8 and laughed, "Well, Galvan. The moon will be out very soon, so I just thought I should fix any damage you meddling children tried to cause."

XLR8 hissed at Zalty, but Natsu butted into the conversation and yelled at Zalty, "Why would you fix something I took so much time in destroying?! You big jerk, I'm gonna make you pay!"

Before Gray or even XLR8 could stop him, Natsu leapt forward and slammed his fist into the ground in front of Zalty, which caused the short man to hop away from the dragon slayer. Zalty landed and then turned around and ran out of the throne room.

"Don't run away now, you bastard!" Natsu called out to Zalty, as the short man bolted away.

"DON'T LEAVE YOU IDIOT!" Gray called out to Natsu, but Natsu was already gone. Gray then locked eyes with Lyon, whose eyes appeared to be almost void of emotion or even life. Gray then looked at XLR8, "Their plan was to divide us then conquer."

XLR8 glared at Inspector 13, who readied his blaster. XLR8 then nodded, "Let's give them what they want then." XLR8 glanced at Gray, who nodded back to his alien companion. XLR8 then said, "I need to take down 13. He may be my ticket back home."

Gray, whose eyes could not unlock from Lyon's, simply nodded, "I'll take Lyon. We have a score to settle. And this time, it's personal."

XLR8 then zoomed forward at Lyon, with incredible speed. Lyon jerked away from the speed alien, but this just caused XLR8 to fake to the left. As XLR8 darted to the left, Gray hopped forward and delivered a solid punch on Lyon's right cheek. XLR8 then slammed his shoulder into Inspector 13's chest, and then whipped his tail into the Inspector's face with incredible speeds.

Inspector 13 winched in pain, as XLR8 hopped into the air and began kicking him in the chest at super speed. The Techadon Weapons Master suddenly pushed a button on his wrist, and growled, "Techadon War Armor, deploy!"

Inspector 13's white suit then grew a small jetpack and set him flying backwards through the stony wall of the temple. XLR8 zoomed to the hole and watched as Inspector 13 flew as fast as he could towards the edge of the island. XLR8 winched at the light that came from the beautiful sunset.

Albedo looked back to see Gray rolled around dodging Lyon's ice eagles. Albedo called out to Gray, as Lyon slammed his fist into Gray's chest. "Gray! I am going after 13! Stop the Moon Drip!"

Gray headbutted Lyon, which caused the Cold Emperor to back away. Gray then nodded to his Galvan comrade, "GO!"

XLR8's faceguard then closed over his reptilian face, and the Kineceleran zoomed off down the temple and after the Techadon Weapons Master.

Lyon watched as XLR8 zoomed away and he then laughed, "This is very interesting. You Fairy Tail wizards are such a strange and rowdy group of people." Lyon looked over at Gray, who stumbled backwards but then regained his footing. Lyon then smirked at Gray, "Do you really think you can defeat me? I nearly killed you before."

Gray then balled his fists and growled, "Enough of this talk. Enough of Deliora. Enough of Ur." Lyon blinked in confusion and Gray continued. "There is only you and me here. So, enough talk. Only one of us is walking away from this!"

And with this, both Gray and Lyon charged at one another, both activating their own magic to destroy the other. Gray put his hands together and yelled, " _ **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!**_ " A large hammer made completely out of frozen and harden ice appeared above Gray's hands. Gray slammed his hands forward and the hammer flew at Lyon at full speed.

Lyon pushed his hand forward and growled, " _ **ICE MAKE: CHIMERA!**_ " A large beast, that strongly resembled a large mythological chimera, made completely out of ice appeared above Lyon's hands. The chimera then leaped forward and slammed into Gray's hammer.

Both the chimera and hammer were shattered into ice shards.

Lyon and Gray hopped away from each other and landed on their feet. Lyon and Gray both glared at each other, as if they had been dueling and clashing their magic against each other for a very long time.

"You're still...so pathetic." Lyon growled to Gray.

"Lyon…" Gray forced out of his mouth, but Lyon interrupted him.

"You were never strong enough to finish any job, you bastard!" Lyon laughed at Gray, who began grinding his teeth together.

"Lyon, you need to know." Gray said and glared at Lyon, who blinked at Gray in confusion. Gray then growled, "Ur...is not dead."

Lyon blinked at Gray for a second, then a small sadistic grin came over Lyon's face. "She not dead...yet." After hearing this, Gray's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Come back here, Inspector!" XLR8 yelled, as he zoomed through the bushy jungle of Galuna Island. As XLR8 slide under a dead tree, and then leapt passed a small creek, Inspector 13 rocketed over his head.

As XLR8 continued his pursuit, Inspector 13 called down to him, "Albedo, stop this foolish chase. You will not be able to defeat me." Inspector 13 then pulled out small round silver beads and began throwing down towards the speeding alien.

XLR8's eyes widened as the beads hit the ground and began releasing miniature black holes in from of him. XLR8 whipped his head around, as he made a mad dash to his right, as the black hole began sucking in everything around it. Grass, small trees, and every a few insects and rodents were yanked forward into the black hole. XLR8 ran as hard as he could, trying to resist the effects of the black hole, when the hole grew in size and began pulling him in. XLR8 was swept off his feet, and he slammed into his Omnitrix quickly. The Kineceleran was suddenly replaced by Albedo's Crystalsapien form, best known as Chromastone.

Chromastone was yanked forward towards the black hole, as his stony body began to engulf itself in shiny rainbow-like energy. Chromastone tried to resist the pull of the small but deathly gravity ball, Inspector 13 stopped his retreated and watched Albedo struggle against its pull.

Inspector 13 smiled and laughed, "Do you like my gravity space spheres? Once you're sucked inside, you'll be crushed."

Chromastone growled to Inspector 13, as an insane idea came into his mind, "That is definitely not happening."

Chromastone then stopped resisting the pull of the black hole, and he flew straight towards it with an insanely determined look in his eye. Chromastone then channeled all his energy into his horn and then fired it outward at the black hole. As Chromastone neared the black hole, he poured more energy into the gravity sphere. The sphere suddenly began to change from a black colorless void into a purple colored solidified sphere. Inspector 13's eyes widened in a mix of awe and fear, as the purple gravity ball began to compress in on itself as Chromastone finally reached and made contact with the ball. The gravity ball suddenly exploded and the entire area Chromastone was in was engulfed in a mix of smoke, ash, and strange exotic matter.

Inspector 13 narrowed his eyes down at the area, when Chromastone suddenly launched upward out of the stone engulfed in a mix of cosmic energy and his own power. Chromastone released a furious roar, as he approached Inspector 13.

Inspector 13 zoomed upward, as Chromastone nearly collided into him. The alien inspector began making an erratic beeline towards a large cubical alien ship that rested on the outskirts of the island, and the enraged Crystalsapien followed close behind, firing beams of energy from his horn. As Inspector 13 neared his cube-shaped ship, Chromastone grabbed hold of Inspector 13's leg and yanked him forward.

Chromastone socked Inspector 13 in the stomach, and the inspector yelped in pain. Inspector 13 then aimed his particle dislocator at Chromastone and opened fire. Chromastone began absorbing the energy, but the blast had enough force to push the Crystalsapien back several feet.

Inspector 13 then took this brief moment to toss a small purple concussive grenade at Albedo, who smirked and chuckled, "Believe me, Inspector. Any energy you throw at me, I can absorb and toss it right back."

Inspector 13 smirked, as the grenade hit Chromastone, and released a large burst of kinetic energy, which sent Chromastone tumbling towards the Earth. Inspector 13 smirked and then turned his attention back towards his Weapons Factory, which seemed to have been completely powered up now.

Chromastone, who crash landed into the ground a couple seconds ago, rose from the massive crater he created. He groaned in pain and began dusting himself off. As he tried to recollect his concentration, Albedo thought to himself, 'This is truly beginning to spin out of control. I need to contain this situation and neutralize Inspector 13.'

Suddenly a loud mechanical noise began to rumble around Chromastone, so Albedo began running towards the loud noise. After just a few brief seconds, Chromastone came out into a clearing, and he saw the massive Weapon's Factory that belonged to Inspector 13. Chromastone growled, as he saw the massive Factory doors open, and hundreds of Techadons began storming out of the factory. Chromastone prepared himself for battle, when the Techadons suddenly began blasting off over Chromastone's head, and towards the temple where Deliora was.

Albedo reverted back to his human form and began rubbing his chin, "This doesn't make any sense. Why is Inspector 13 weaponizing these Techadon now? And why is he not sending them to run interference with me?"

Albedo then slapped the faceplate of the Ultimatrix and was engulfed in a flash of crimson light. Albedo was replaced with Big Chill, who quickly pulled his hood over his head. Big Chill then went intangible and flew passed the passing Techadon armies and phased through the Weapon Master's ship.

As Big Chill phased through the ship, he arrived inside a massive metallic corridor, which had several cranes and mechanical arms that were shifting around building massive weapons. Big Chill frowned at this sight, as he realized this was an actual Techadon Weapon Factory.

Big Chill landed on a metal pillar, and scanned the area, trying to find his bearings. 'So, this is a Techadon Weapon Factory?' Big Chill moaned, 'These things cause so much death and destruction. This is definitely going to be a challenge.'

Big Chill narrowed his eyes and stared around the massive ship, when a holographic screen appeared in the air above him. Big Chill floated upward towards the screen, and a wanted poster appeared on the screen with Albedo's face on it. Big Chill growled, as he noticed that the interlac script read that the Galvan criminal was wanted alive for One Trillion Units.

As Big Chill continued to read this, Inspector 13's monotone voice came over the intercom, "Albedo of Galvan. Wanted for a trillion units. Why would anyone put such a massive bounty on Azmuth's failure of an assistant?"

Big Chill whipped his head around in anger. The scientist quickly growled, "I am Azmuth's equal!"

"How can you be his equal, when you are so quickly brought to rage?" Inspector 13's voice rang in Albedo's ears.

Big Chill then looked around and clenched his fists, "I will not be goaded by you, Weapon's Master. Your only reason for showing me this is to stall. Reveal yourself and face me!"

Inspector 13 then answered, "I was merely showing you that you were wanted by someone, and the bounty on your head is quite alluring." As Big Chill narrowed his eyes, Inspector 13 then mused, "But you are finally correct on one thing, Galvan. I was stalling."

Suddenly a massive silver three-pronged claw fired through the holographic screen and latched onto Big Chill's chest. The claw sent Big Chill flying backwards, and the Negative Necrofriggian was suddenly pinned to the wall behind him by the massive claw. Suddenly massive jolts of energy were sent flying through Albedo's body, and Albedo let out several moans of pain.

Two massive doors at the end of the corridor opened, a 15-foot-tall black and silver mechanical dragon-like machine walked out of the doors. The massive armor had several silver plates that coated its torso area. On top of the dragon-like machine's head was a sharp horn, and there were six green sensors that lined down the machine's head. On both of the machine's shoulders were two massive black claws, both equipped with a laser firing mechanism. The creature had a straight black and silver tail, with a satellite at the tip of the tail. The machine's torso opened slightly, revealing Inspector 13 surrounded by a protective silver energy field. Inspector 13 then said, "Techadon War Armor, Chain Deployment Completed."

Inspector 13 let off a small smirk at Big Chill, who began to visibly struggle at the sight of this new armor. Inspector 13 began marching towards Big Chill, and the Inspector began to gloat, "Now, it is time for YOU to face me, Galvan."

Big Chill then nodded, "Fine."

Big Chill then phased through the claw and landed on the ground in front of Inspector 13. Big Chill then zoomed forward towards the massive machine and began blasting columns of freezing winds at the Inspector's armor. As the freezing winds began whirling around Inspector 13, the massive armor's knees opened, and two exhaust pipes launched out of the knees and began releasing torrents of flames that countered Big Chill's attack. Big Chill began to whip around the blasts of fire around him.

As Big Chill's fist was engulfed with a spiky ice mace, Inspector 13's armor lifted its hands and fired a large wave of steaming water at the approaching Galvan shapeshifter. Big Chill suddenly flashed intangible and glided through the steaming water that surrounded him. As Big Chill moved through the water, the liquid began to frost up around him, and even the water vapor in the air began freezing over.

However, much to Big Chill's surprise, Inspector 13's shoulder claws shifted upward and launched forward at Big Chill. And even though Big Chill was intangible, the claws still grabbed him and yanked him into closer counters. Inspector 13 began punching Big Chill in the chest. One punch hit Big Chill's torso, the next hit his shoulder, and final in the face. Big Chill was flying backward, and the Galvan hit the Ultimatrix.

Big Chill was surrounded by a flash of light, and he was replaced by Swampfire. Swampfire landed on his knee, and he glared up at Inspector 13. Inspector 13 then narrowed his eyes, "That form will not be sufficient, Galvan."

"Oh, but it will be." Swampfire then began running to his left and he fired several large fireballs at Inspector 13's armor. Most of the fireball easily bounced off the armor, but as Inspector 13 ran towards Swampfire, Swampfire tossed several black oval seeds at Inspector 13. Inspector 13 swatted the seeds away, but they suddenly exploded covering the area in a black smoke.

Inspector 13 narrowed his eyes and growled, as he cautiously searched the darkness for Albedo, "Smoke and Mirrors? Is this truly the best you have, Albedo of Galvan? Now I question Azmuth's intelligence for wanting you back."

Suddenly, Swampfire leapt out of the smoke from Inspector 13's right, and he slugged Inspector 13 in the face. The Inspector backed away, as Swampfire rolled in the smoke, disappearing again.

Inspector 13 was about to call out to the Galvan once more, but then Swampfire leapt at him head on. Swampfire drove his knee into the massive armor's head, and the armor's head twisted back. As Swampfire leapt over the Inspector, he then kicked the armor in its shoulder blade, and the armor groaned in pain. Then Swampfire slung both his fist down and pounded on the armor's head.

As Swampfire landed, he tried to roll back into the smoke, Swampfire's arm. Inspector 13 then yanked him forward, driving his knee into Swampfire's chest. This caused Swampfire to groan in pain. Inspector 13 then lifted Swampfire in the air, and the two claws on Inspector 13's armor fired narrow yet powerful lasers at Swampfire. Swampfire crossed his arms over his chest, but the lasers easily blasted Swampfire back into a wall. The impact sent a quick shockwave through the corridor, and a massive dent was left in the wall.

Swampfire tried to lift himself up, but Inspector 13 kicked him in the chest. The Inspector's armor then lifted Swampfire and blasted a massive red laser from its hand. Swampfire was sent flying backwards through an assembly line of Techadons. As the Techadon parts shattered everywhere, Swampfire slid to a stop and groaned.

As Swampfire rubbed his head, he thought aloud, "Maybe senseless brawling isn't exactly my cup of- "

Swampfire's thought of interrupted by Inspector 13 landing in front of him, and then delivering a massive punch to Swampfire's head, which caused Swampfire to crash into a control panel.

Albedo groaned in pain, as Inspector 13 walked near him and smirked, "You are losing, Galvan."

Swampfire lifted himself up and saw Inspector 13 towering over him with his armor. Swampfire then returned Inspector 13's smirk with a smirk of his own. This caused Inspector 13 to blink in shock. Swampfire then chuckled, "That may be the current case. But I'd like to provide a counter to your observation." Swampfire slammed on the Ultimatrix, and suddenly four prongs popped out of the sides of the Ultimatrix. Swampfire's body was engulfed in a strange new form of crimson light, and Inspector 13 covered his eyes in surprise.

Swampfire's body began morphing from the form of a walking plant into that of a tree. Swampfire's body became dark brown in color, and three crimson gooey shells containing an organic, red-colored gel napalm on his arms and black appeared. Swampfire's face then appeared in a smaller pod on his front, which was encased in petrified wood. The Ultimatrix appeared on Swampfire's chest, and Albedo's ultimate transform was revealed.

"Ultimate Swampfire!" Ultimate Swampfire yelled in awe, and Inspector 13 blinked in a mix of awe and interested.

"That's quite impr- "inspector 13 started, when Ultimate Swampfire lifted his handed up and released a huge wave of pure crimson plasma. The blast engulfed Inspector 13's armor, and Inspector 13 was sent flying backwards. As Inspector 13's armor crashed into a weapons crate, Albedo began marching towards him.

Ultimate Swampfire looked down at the recovering Inspector, and then he growled, "So, Inspector. How about we wrap things up?"

Inspector 13 looked at Swampfire and then growled, "Happily, Galvan."

* * *

As Natsu and Zalty stood inside an underground cave, right in front of the half frozen and slowly awakening Deliora, Natsu launched himself upward at Zalty.

As Natsu swung his flaming fist at the short man, Zalty simply laughed, "You're insane, boy! Your powers are no match for my Arc of Time! And nothing you can do will stop this!"

Zalty launched his hand forward, and then several crystal orbs began launching themselves downward at Natsu. Natsu began punching through the endless orbs, but as he punched as many as possible, several orbs passed through his defenses and began clocking him from different directions.

Natsu growled in pain, as Zalty landed on top of a rock that rested in the water that was coming from Deliora's melting prison.

Zalty laughed to Natsu, as the Salamander fell head first into the water, "Your powers are no match for mine, boy! You're nothing!"

Natsu then launched himself out of the water, and then he growled, "You know what I'm just noticing…"

Zalty blinked at Natsu, who then smirked as he was covered in water, "You smell like a woman."

"Excuse me?" Zalty said, taken aback.

Natsu rubbed his nose and then laughed, "Like, no joke! You smell like a woman. Like perfume…like really strong perfume." Natsu then smirked, "But don't be offended. I just never took you as a henchman with class."

Zalty whipped his hair and then nodded, "Well, I am. So, forget about it!" Zalty then pushed his hand forward and a crystal orb sailed forward at Natsu, who ducked out of the way.

Natsu then pointed at Zalty and laughed, "Ha! You missed me!"

The crystal orb then zipped around and slammed Natsu in the back of the head. Natsu then let out a surprised cry, as his eyes seemed to begin to bulge.

Zalty then laughed, "Oh yeah! Keep saying clever things, boy!"

Natsu then growled and launched himself at Zalty, flaming fists first, "You know what! Let's finish this! And after I pummel you, I'm gonna go and pummel the Ice Queen! Then I'll find that inspector guy and kick his butt!"

Zalty blasted a hundred orbs at Natsu, who then smirked and began spinning around. The orbs collided with him and they all exploded in a flaming explosion. Zalty backed away from the explosion in shock.

Natsu then yelled above Zalty, "Hey, I may not be able to see the future, but I am good at one thing!" Zalty looked upwards to see Natsu flying down at him with his flaming fist ready. Natsu then delivered a devastating right hook to the small henchman's face, and Zalty was sent flying backwards into a large rock, which exploded on impact. Natsu then landed and then smiled, "Beating morons to death."

As Natsu stood in his own self glory, suddenly a large flash of energy exploded behind him, and all the ice that still surrounded Deliora was shattered away. The monstrous Deliora let out a devious roar, as several massive waves began rising around Natsu.

Natsu stared up at the demon, as it stretched its arms out and let out a demonic roar. As Natsu stared at the demon, Gray waded in the water behind Natsu. Gray looked up at the demon, this time with a look of peace.

Gray dipped his hand in the water and he smiled, thinking of his lost master. 'Thank you.'

Natsu looked back at Gray, and then quickly asked, "Hey! Where did you come from, Gray? Did you beat Lyon?"

Gray grimly nodded, and Natsu smirked. Natsu and Gray then looked at the demon Deliora.

Natsu called out to Gray. "We gotta take that thing down, Gray! If it escapes this temple, it will destroy everything."

"Neither of you can defeat Deliora." Both Natsu and Gray heard, as Deliora continued to roar in anger. Natsu and Gray saw Lyon crawl into the cave. Lyon was badly beaten, and very bloodied up.

Lyon looked up at Deliora in amazement and laughed a sadistic laugh, "I'm going to surpass Ur. Finally."

"Lyon." Gray sadly said, as he looked down at his feet.

Natsu then quickly pointed out, "How is this idiot supposed to defeat Deliora? He can't even lift his ass off the ground."

Lyon struggled to his feet, and then held his broken arm. Lyon looked up at Deliora and then continued to laugh, "I've been waiting for- "

Gray gave Lyon a left hook, then a right. Lyon backed away in pain, then Gray delivered an uppercut, shattering Lyon's jaw.

Gray looked down at Lyon's unconscious body, and then growled, "Shut your damn mouth! You've caused all this." Gray then glared at Deliora, as it began looking down at the trio, "I'll clean up this mess you've caused."

Gray got into his position and began casting the 'Iced Shell'. Natsu's eyes opened in fear, and Gray's body began to be engulfed in magical energy!

* * *

Ultimate Swampfire punched Inspector 13 in the chest, and his Techadon War Armor finally began to smoke. Ultimate Swampfire lifted the armor upward, and then he growled, "Why are you here, Inspector?!"

Before the Inspector could answer, Ultimate Swampfire threw the armor across the corridor, and the armor landed into the Weapon Factory's energy core. Ultimate Swampfire followed the armor into the core room, and Albedo looked above him at the massive energy core.

Albedo blinked at this and then nodded, "That is definitely a hyperdrive."

Inspector 13 suddenly aimed his hand at Ultimate Swampfire and fired a wave of water at the Hyper-Evolved alien. Albedo ducked out of the way, but this allowed Inspector 13 to slide a small blinking purple device under Albedo's feet. The ground under Ultimate Swampfire suddenly grew soft, and Albedo sunk into the ground. As Swampfire's legs became engulf, the ground then crystallized and Inspector 13 began walking towards Swampfire.

A large energy blade grew out of the armor's left arm, as Inspector 13 closed in. Albedo's eyes widened, as Inspector 13 monotonely said, "I'm cutting the Ultimatrix off you. Then I'm taking you in, Galvan."

Inspector 13 then tapped a button on his belt, and the hyperdrive began building up energy. Albedo's eyes widened at this, and he thought to himself, 'Someone wants me alive! And it might not even be Azmuth…I can't let Inspector 13 take me.'

As Inspector 13 stabbed his energy blade at Albedo's Ultimatrix, Albedo slammed on it and was engulfed in a flash of crimson light. The energy blade then slammed down on a diamond covered Ultimatrix.

Inspector 13 blinked in surprise, as Diamondhead replaced Ultimate Swampfire. "What?!"

Diamondhead then smiled, "Great! I actually called that one!" Diamondhead then fired a large diamond blade forward at Inspector 13, who swatted the diamond blade upwards. Diamondhead then launched himself out of the ground and punched Inspector 13's armor.

As the Inspector backed away, Diamondhead fired multiple diamond shards forward, and each diamond pierced the jolts of the Techadon armor that encased Inspector 13.

Inspector 13 let out of a scream of rage, as the armor disassembled around him. As the armor finally broke apart, Inspector 13 fell on his face and then looked up at Diamondhead, who grew a diamond blade and began dragging it on the ground.

"Inspector…I would start talking if I were you!" Diamondhead mused.

Inspector 13 then smirked, "Let us see how confident you are when you are trapped in Incursean space!" Inspector 13 then hit a button on his belt, "Blast off!"

Inspector 13 and Diamondhead stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. Inspector 13 blinked and then looked down at his belt, and he pushed the button again. Nothing happened, and Albedo pointed up, and Inspector 13 looked up at his hyperdrive. Stabbed into the hyperdrive was the diamond blade that Diamondhead blasted at the Inspector.

Diamondhead mused as he lifted the Inspector up, "I noticed how Natsu uniquely used his powers to manipulate his opponents and his self." Diamondhead looked at the damaged hyperdrive, and then smirked, "Sure, it is not a fantastic looking plan, but it did work."

Inspector 13 looked at Diamondhead and then growled, "You destroyed my hyperdrive! You fool!"

Diamondhead smirked, "I will find another way off this rock, but I'm not letting you get out of here- "

Inspector 13 shoved a small bomb onto Diamondhead's face, and the grenade exploded sending both aliens away from each other. Inspector 13 landed on his back, as Diamondhead slammed onto the ground.

Diamondhead groaned in pain, as the roof of the hyperdrive room opened, as a small alien craft hovered over the Weapon's Factory. The back of the alien craft opened, and Zalty stood there with a bruised face.

"How does that human have a craft like that?!" Albedo asked aloud.

Zalty called out to Inspector 13, who weakly got to his feet, "Get up, Inspector! We're leaving!" Suddenly the Inspector began teleporting towards the ship, and Diamondhead yelled in surprise.

Diamondhead charged at the disappearing alien, but as he reached the Inspector's location, Inspector 13 was gone.

Diamondhead looked up at Zalty, who held a detonator in his hand. Zalty then smirked at Diamondhead, but in the voice of a woman, Zalty evilly laughed, "BURN GALVAN!"

Suddenly the Techadon Weapon Factory exploded in a flash of purple light. Completely lighting up the night sky, even brighter than the completed Moon Drip ceremony that lit up the ancient temple.

* * *

"Hey man." Albedo heard, as he slowly opened his eyes. Albedo looked up to see Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray all standing over him. Albedo realized that he was now in a hut, that resembled one of the huts from the village.

"Where am I?" Albedo groaned.

"We're back at the village, Albedo." Erza said, as Albedo leaned forward, lifting himself up. "Some of the villagers found you in what appeared to be a massive scrapyard with scorched earth surrounding you."

Albedo rubbed his head and then nodded, "Of course. And Inspector 13?"

"Who?" Erza asked.

"He's gone." Natsu nodded to Albedo.

"Dammit." Albedo growled, "I may have destroyed his hyperdrive, but I knew he still had a way to get off this world. Now he is gone. And I am stranded on this primitive back water planet, again."

Erza frowned at Albedo, and then she looked at the other Fairy Tail wizards. Suddenly Albedo remembered that they were in the village, and a quick devious smile came across his face.

"Of course!" Albedo quickly said. Albedo rose to his feet, and all the wizards took a step back in shock. Albedo then punched his fists together and smirked, "I completely forgot! I am here for the Tesseract! And the village people have it here! I can just get it from them, and I am home free."

Natsu and Gray smiled for their new friend, and Lucy clapped her hands together. Happy simply snapped his fingers, and Erza raised an eyebrow at the Galvan. As the five wizards and scientist walked out of the hut, the village people all huddled together, looking up at the still purple moon.

Lucy blinked in shock, and looked at Natsu, "What?! I thought that after you guys killed Deliora, the curse would be lifted. I don't understand."

Erza was about to say something, when Albedo blinked then pointed at Natsu, "You killed the demon that was supposedly in the underground cave?"

Gray then grimly said, "No. The creature was already dead. Its life force had been slowly drained away by a powerful magical spell cast on it long ago."

Gray lifted his eyes, and he saw that Albedo was staring at him as if he were completely insane. Albedo then shook his head and nodded, "Ooook. So, the creature died while it was frozen. Understood. And what of Lyon?"

"Lyon won't be a problem anymore." Gray nodded, "I dealt with him."

"Good to know." Albedo said, as Erza pushed through the group, and then made her way to the center of the village people. Albedo looked around and realized that the entire village was fixed and completely rebuilt.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Erza demanded, and everyone grew silent. Erza then said, "Where is the chief of the village?"

Moka made his way through his people, and then bowed to Erza. "Hello, I am Chief Moka." Erza nodded, but before she could continue, Moka leaned in towards her and asked, "So…when are you going to destroy the moon?"

Erza then returned to Moka with a straight face, "Destroying the moon with be a simple task."

"Bsssk." Albedo groaned, and everyone look at him. Albedo then pointed at the moon and quickly laughed, "The moon is over two hundred thousand miles away. You can't destroy the moon, it's in space. I don't care how powerful you think you are, Erza Scarlet."

Everyone in the village looked at Albedo, and then they glanced at Erza, who gave Albedo a somewhat bored look. Albedo returned a skeptical look to Erza, who then turned back to the village people.

"Let me make sure I have this straight." Erza turned back towards the village people. "Ever since the moon has turned purple, each of you have transformed into these demonic creatures? And the moon drip ceremony has been going on for the past 3 years."

"It's been that long?" A villager said in a mix of confusion and fear.

Erza nodded, "How come no one has ever gone to investigate the temple yourself?"

"I…we…don't know." Moka shyly said. "We have tried to venture out towards the temple, but whenever we got close enough to actually see the temple, we would black out and end up back in the village before daytime.

"We got into the temple with no problem at all." Natsu rubbed his chin. "What is going on here?"

"No idea, sir." Happy said, floating over Natsu's head.

Erza then nodded, "Alright. I have enough information." Erza began walking towards the center of the village. Erza's armor began shifting around her, and then her armor shifted into the massive Giant Armor. Erza then glanced over at Natsu, "Natsu, I will need your help in order to destroy the moon."

Natsu blinked, and then he nodded, "You want me to destroy the moon with you?!" Natsu then balled his fists and laughed with a huge grin, "I love this job!"

Albedo blinked in shock, as all the villagers began cheering, as Erza and Natsu began climbing up top of a tower. Albedo shook his head and screamed up to Erza, "You can't be serious! You can't just destroy the moon."

"I agree, Erza." Gray nodded to Erza. "You've done some crazy things before Erza, and I know you're extremely powerful, but destroying the moon- "

"That's not it." Albedo pointed at Erza, "If you destroy the moon, you will throw the entire world's gravitational shift off! You could destroy your entire planet, you imbecile!"

Erza ignored Albedo, and summoned a yellow and brown long spear, and gripped it tightly. Albedo blinked in confusion, as Erza aimed the spear upward and began talking to Natsu, while the two were on the tower.

On the ground, Happy looked at both Lucy and Gray and laughed, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Albedo crossed his arms and growled, "This is never going to work."

Suddenly, the two hear Erza yell to Natsu, "Now Natsu!"

Albedo, and then entire village watched in awe, as Erza launched her spear upward and used Natsu's flames as a booster. The villagers began cheering, as the spear zoomed off towards the sky. Even Lucy and Gray looked up amazement. Albedo, however, stood with his arms crossed. It wasn't until the spear continued gliding upward, that Albedo began to worry.

As the spear flew higher and higher, Albedo arms slowly became uncrossed. Suddenly, the spear appeared to have stabbed into the moon. Albedo's jaw dropped, as the purple moon began to crack above them all.

"Oh, my Rao." Albedo blinked in shock. "That's…that's…that's- "

Suddenly, the purple moon shattered, and everyone let out a cry of amazement. A golden light began raining down on the village. Albedo stood wide eyed, staring at everyone, as they showered in the golden light. Albedo looked up, seeing that the moon now appeared to be the correct color now. Albedo shook his head in confusion.

"Don't worry everyone!" Erza smiled down at everyone. "This is exactly what I planned."

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Erza?!" Albedo crossed his arms. "I want an explanation, but this is utter nonsense!"

Erza smiled at Albedo and then nodded, "The Moon Drip was not affecting the villagers' appearance, but their memories."

"W-wait…what do you mean." Lucy gulped.

"These people…" Albedo rubbed his chin, and then smirked up at Erza, "These are their true forms. Interesting." Albedo looked down at his Ultimatrix. "When I scanned you all earlier, my Ultimatrix said it couldn't read any human DNA. I thought it was because you had transformed. It was really because you were all demons…I mean non-human creatures."

Albedo smirked and laughed under his breath, "Ok…I will admit that I am very impressed."

"The villagers have always been demons." The scarlet-haired wizard continued, as she walked down the tower, with Natsu behind her. "Like most demons, angels, and fallen angels, you are able to take on human forms. So, when the Moon Drip started, your memories were altered to make you think you were human."

"Incredible." Moka rubbed his head, "Everything is coming back to me now."

"That's good to know, pop." A voice was heard above everyone. Everyone looked upward to see Bobo, the boat captain that brought the four wizards and Albedo to Galuna Island.

"GHOST!" Happy and Lucy cried in fear.

"Not a ghost, obviously." Albedo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "But you were our boat's captain. Explain yourself, demon."

Bobo then laughed, "I hope you guys forgive me, but I knew I had to get help for my friends and family. Tricking you all was the only way I could get you to come here."

"That's not true." Gray said sweatdropped.

"Oh no, you are completely right." Albedo nodded. "I would not have come here- "

Erza elbowed Albedo, and then nodded and smiled, "We are glad to have helped you."

Moka leapt forward and hugged Bobo, crying out, "My son! I thought I had lost you!"

Bobo hugged his father back, and then cried back, "I'm glad you're alright, dad! I'm just glad you aren't crazy anymore!" Suddenly all the demons began swarming around Bobo and Moka, celebrating and cheering for their newly found brother.

Erza smirked, as the five wizards and scientist lined up and watched the demons celebrate. Erza nodded to Natsu, "Yep, those are definitely demons."

Natsu smiled, "Nah, they're alright."

Lucy nudged Albedo and smiled, "So, can you get used to this, Albedo?"

Albedo raised an eyebrow to Lucy, "The loud explosions, the strange creatures, the unnecessary danger? No thank you." Albedo then let out a small chuckle and nodded to the five wizards, "But, I will admit it. I am glad I had assistance while I was here. This problem would have been a bit harder to solve without you all."

All the wizards looked at Albedo in shock. Each one then smiled and began patting the Galvan on the back.

Albedo then shrugged them off and growled, "Do not take that statement for kindness. I was just expressing my thanks for your assistance."

Moka called over to the group, "Wizards!"

The five wizards looked up, and Albedo yelled to Moka, "I am a scientist! SCIENTIST!"

"You all have earned your rewards and ten-fold! Stay for our feast, and we will shower you with our praise!" Moka and the villagers exclaimed to the young heroes. The wizards and Albedo all looked at one another, and Albedo shrugged.

"Why not? I require nourishment." Albedo admitted.

* * *

After the village settled down, the villagers began to make large dishes of food for a massive party. Music began playing, and everyone began eating up the amazing food. Albedo was very surprised to be considered a guest of honor, with the Fairy Tail wizards. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was actually happy to be surrounded by kind people. And although the humans and demons did not match his intelligence, they still gave him a kindness and treated him well.

As Albedo ate some of his food, he glanced over at Gray, who was surrounded by the young beautiful demon girls. He had a shy smile on his face, as he blushed while eating his food. The young women had insisted that they fed him, due to his injuries. He couldn't really argue, so he just sat in his seat, and let the beauties feed him.

Albedo, who sat with Erza on his right and Lucy on his left, enjoyed the exotic foods that were presented by the demons. Some of the food reminded him of the unique cuisines that were served out in the universe. Albedo chowed down on his food, when Erza glanced over at him.

"So, Albedo." Erza started, which caused the Galvan to glance up with food covering his mouth, "What do you plan on doing after this?"

Albedo simply answered, "Of course, I plan on leaving this world with the Tesseract. I should be able to utilize the Tesseracts energy to teleport myself back to Galvan prime."

"Oh, well. That's good." Erza smiled at Albedo, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you ask, armor-clad?" Albedo said suspiciously.

Erza then nodded, "Well, if you are ever back in Magnolia Town, come by and visit Fairy Tail. We noticed that you have no guild marks on you. And Master Makarov was very honest when he offered you a home at Fairy Tail."

"I already have a home." Albedo lied, as he wiped his face.

Erza smiled and then patted Albedo on the back, "Well, if you are ever in need, you can call upon Fairy Tail."

"I will keep that in mind, Erza Scarlet." Albedo stood and drank the last bit of water in his cup. Albedo then called out to Moka, "Moka! I will take my reward to go."

Moka looked at Albedo, and then he nodded, "Of course. Bring the rewards forward, my people! We must reward our heroes."

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Albedo lined up for their rewards, as the villagers began pulling out massive crates, a small cage with a heavy gray blanket over it, and a small box. Erza watched the four wizards as they were about to receive their rewards.

Moka spread his arms out and nodded, "Of course, since you all have lifted the curse and saved us all, we would like to award you with these 7 million jewels and this celestial key."

"7 million jewels, split 5 ways. I can pay my rent for the next-" Lucy started, in a happy trance-like state.

Erza interrupted both Moka and Lucy and then said aloud, "Actually Moka. None of the Fairy Tail wizards will be taking the jewels as their reward."

"WHAT!" All five wizards yelled in confusion.

Erza glared at the Fairy Tail wizards and firmly ordered, "You all went against the master's orders to take this quest. So, you will be leaving the reward." Erza then glanced at Albedo, who was carefully eyeing the blanketed cage. Erza then looked at Moka, "Albedo can have the jewels."

"Where is the power source you promised me, Chief Moka?" Albedo crossed his arms at Moka.

Moka walked over to the blanketed cage and said, "This is it in the cage. This thing fell out of the sky a month after the Moon Drip started here. We caged the power source, so it would not harm any of the people in my village. It is now yours, friend Albedo."

Moka pulled the blanket off the cage, and Albedo's tracer started going off like crazy. Albedo looked at the tracer and smiled. However, that smile quickly disappeared as he saw a small Galvanic Mechamorph inside the cage. The Mechamorph was lying deathly still and let off a pale sickly green glow. The Mechamorph let off a sick and sad, "S…s…ship."

"What is this?!" Albedo glared at Moka, who blinked in shock and backed away from Albedo.

Lucy, who misunderstood the situation, asked, "What is that thing?"

Albedo marched towards Moka, "You promised me the Tesseract. Not some sickly Galvanic Mechamorph!"

Erza took a step forward, as Albedo leaned forward to Moka. "I helped you! I helped all of your people, and all I wanted in return was the Tesseract."

Moka frowned at Albedo, "I'm very sorry. I don't know what a Tesseract is. I only give you what I promised, a power source."

Albedo frowned at Moka, and Erza placed her armored hand on Albedo's shoulder. Albedo glanced at Erza, and then he lowered his head, "I…I am leaving." Albedo turned and began walking towards the sickly Mechamorph. Albedo opened the cage and lifted the small creature out of the cage and the small Mechamorph let out a small purr.

Albedo activated his Ultimatrix and then transformed into Four Arms. Four Arms looked back at the villagers, as he grabbed the crates of jewels and the small Galvanic Mechamorph.

"Don't go, Albedo." Natsu called out to Albedo. Albedo glanced over at the Dragon Slayer, as he spread his arms, "I get it, you're hardheaded. But so am I. I don't like change much, but this is different."

"How so, pyromaniac?" Albedo grumbled.

Natsu smiled at Albedo, "I watched the compassion you had when protecting the village people. When we fought together to protect others, to stop Lyon and Inspector 13. You may not want to admit it, but you could use us. You need someone. Don't leave. Come back with us."

Four Arms looked at Natsu and then grumbled, "You're wrong. I do not need anyone. I will manage on my own. Just leave me be, Pink One."

Four Arms then looked at Lucy, "Keep the key, I don't need it." Four Arms then leapt upward in the air, leaving the Fairy Tail wizards alone in the village of demons.

* * *

 **In ERA…**

Inside the massive magical building, where the Magic Council roamed, Jellal sat in his office, stoking his long blue beard with his robotic arm. Jellal investigated a magical orb and saw an image of the Tesseract inside a massive tower made of pure magical crystals. Jellal smiled, as Zalty walked into the office and began to transform.

Zalty turned into a beautiful young woman with pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. The woman wore a short white dress, that was very revealing. This woman was Ultear Milkovich.

"It's quite a shame that Deliora didn't work out." Ultear said, announcing her presence to Jellal.

Jellal smirked and glanced at Ultear, "Yes, it is quite unfortunate. But, we had no way of knowing that the demon was already dead. I guess I should have investigated this more. I'll make sure not to make the same mistake twice."

"Please forgive me, Jellal." Ultear nodded to the blue haired wizard, "I had no idea how powerful that witch's magic actually was."

Jellal let out a small chuckle, "Careful Ultear. You wouldn't want to make your mother Ur shed anymore tears for you."

"My mother shed no tears for me, Jellal." Ultear said, trying not to sound strained. "She loved her magic, and nothing else. That is why my father left her, even before he knew I was there."

Jellal glanced at Ultear, "What do you know of your father? You have never spoke of him. Only of your mother."

"My father? I know very little about him. My mother apparent knew little of his as well. But she called him the Time walker." Ultear looked at her hands, "I guess that's why I began searching for the lost magic Arc of Time. When I was young, I thought learning this magic would get his attention. That he'd come back for me after Ur left…but- "

Jellal lifted his hand and nodded, "I know everything about troubled pasts, Ultear. You do not have to worry about it."

Ultear nodded, "Thank you for changing the subject. We have guesting waiting outside, anyways."

"Bring them in, then." Jellal smiled, and Ultear opened the door. Inspector 13 walked into the room, and behind him came the alien hunter Khyber. Jellal took his seat and he waved to the two, "Please, come sit down."

"Not in the mood for games, Jellal." Khyber said, as he began twisting around a Vibranium blade.

"Neither am I." Inspector 13 nodded, "I was told that Albedo had been in this world, but I was not told of the incompetents of partners I'd be working with to kill him."

Khyber glared at Inspector 13, "Albedo is my sport, 13. You were not sent for him." Khyber looked at Jellal, "Enough of this playing at two angles. Why did you have both Inspector 13 and myself on Galuna Island?"

Jellal frowned, "I didn't have you on that island, Khyber. Psychobos put you on the scent of Albedo's Ultimatrix. So, if you want to blame someone, blame him." Jellal then glanced at Inspector 13, who had his arms crossed, "And, Inspector. I ordered that Techadon Weapon's Factory to insure the successful resurrection of Deliora. Be happy I am not asking for a refund."

Inspector 13 grumbled, "Well, I am assuming our business is concluded then."

Jellal nodded, "Yes, it is. I will transfer your units by tomorrow."

"Then I am leaving this universe." Inspector 13 began walking out of the room, when he glanced at Ultear. Ultear blinked at Inspector 13 when he grumbled, "Watch out for Albedo the Galvan. You all bought those Techadons in case any wizards showed up to interfere. But Albedo is a loose cannon. His counterpart, Ben Tennyson is dangerous, but even he has a limit. Albedo is like a cornered animal now. He will lash out at anyone who gets close."

Khyber smiled at Inspector 13, "That sounds like my kind of game, Inspector."

"By the way, Inspector." Jellal called out. "I know all about Ben Tennyson. Meet him up close and personal in your universe." Jellal lifted his robotic arm, "Tennyson is the one who helped me be captured again. When my Tower is done, him and his little friends are high on my list."

Inspector 13 then nodded, "You have my contacts. Get back with me soon."

"I most definitely will, Inspector." Jellal smiled, as Inspector 13 pulled out a Null Void project, opened a portal and then walked through it.

Khyber glanced at Jellal, as the portal closed. "Does Psychobos know that you were employing Inspector 13?"

"No, he does not?" Jellal smiled, "Do you plan on telling him?"

Khyber turned his head and then began walking out the room, "Not my concerns. Anyways, I heard Psychobos' ship was destroyed by some Lantern. So, I can't get in touch with him right now. So, I'm focusing on my hunt. I'm going after Albedo soon. I know his weaknesses. Make sure no one gets in my way when I do."

Jellal nodded, "When you're ready, it's open season." Khyber did not respond as he walked out of the room.

Ultear looked at Jellal, and then nodded, "Those are very strange creatures you have employed." Ultear glanced at Jellal, who continued to smirk, "Are you sure aligning with these otherworldly creatures is the best idea?"

Jellal looked at Ultear and smirked, "Please, Ultear. These otherworldly creatures…are the future of our world."

* * *

"SHIP SHIP!" The small Galvanic Mechamorph laughed, as he bounced around now more full of life. Albedo walked around the destroyed Techadon Factory, looking for scraps, as he tossed pieces of strap metal to the Mechamorph.

"Like I said, you were just lacking iron and other essential metals." Albedo nodded, "You are no dying. Believe me. If anything, I saved you."

"Ship Ship!" The small Galvanic Mechamorph said again.

"Yes, you can have any scrap metal I don't need." Albedo said, as he came across a long line of dismantled and depowered Techadons, that were all torn to pieces. Albedo nodded, "We will spend a few days here, build a small workshop. I need to build flight-tech, so we can reach the mainland."

"Ship Ship." The Mechamorph said again.

"Once we get to the mainland, I'll find a better workshop with the Jewels I have now. Then I'll start building us a spaceship." Albedo nodded. Albedo then glanced at the small Mechamorph that hopped up and down. Albedo rolled his eyes, "I think I will give you the name of Ship. Since you have not developed enough, and that is all you can say at the moment."

"Ship Ship." Ship chirped, obviously agreeing with Albedo's decision.

Albedo looked at all the Techadon technology and then he nodded to Ship. "Okay, Ship. We have work to do."

* * *

 **Hello, Alligators and Crocodiles. I have missed you guys. Sorry I disappeared like I did. Moved in and had my first week at FSU. This college is very fast pace, and it's a lot to get used to. So please forgive me for taking so long to post a new chapter. I will be trying to do a new chapter twice a month, but remember that I also have to keep Teen Titans updated.**

 **Speaking of Teen Titans, if you haven't read my other story, you should take a look at it. It's a story of different teenage heroes uniting together to face forces unlike any other. I think it's worth a read, but I am biased.**

 **If anyone has any questions about anything, shoot me a PM. I'm very open to questions, ideas, and constructive criticism. I am a servant to you all, and I am always happy to try to make you guys happy.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for the future of this story, or future stories, leave a review or comment. I'm always open to new ideas.**

 **If you enjoyed the read, hit that favorite and follow button at the bottom or top of the page. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or questions, leave them in the comments below. No flames are allowed, but I will always welcome and appreciate constructive criticism. Rate and Review! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, see ya later alligators!**

 ** **Be Safe, Be Awesome, Be Limitless!****


End file.
